


Affection Curse

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Out of Character, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 56,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law has gotten mixed up in a curse by accident. It doesn't have good results for him. Pretty much everyone in the world is attracted to him. What will he do? Will he stay safe? manyxLaw Maybe M/M or F/M depends on what you all want I don't own One Piece
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Franky/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Many/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nico Robin/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Tony Tony Chopper/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 48
Kudos: 189





	1. The Curse

**The Curse**

**This idea came to me when I was bored. That is how most of my ideas come of me. I hope you like this story. Now, I will let you read. Let me know what you think. :)**

Law strolled down the street of the town that he and his crew had docked at. It was peaceful and looked almost abandoned. It was as if almost everyone was somewhere else. There were very few people walking down the streets or even tending to shops. Like the rest of them were more focused on something else than their work. 

Suddenly, a young woman cut a corner and collided with him. It didn't do anything to him. Before she could fall, Law caught her by the shoulders. "Are you okay, ma'am?" he asked as he steadied her. 

The girl looked up at him. She was a red-haired young woman that had blue eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a black tank-top dress. Their eyes connected. Hers grew as wide as saucers with what he could only guess were worry and guilt. "I-I'm so, so s-sorry, sir," she stuttered out with haste. It made him confused. _It wasn't that bad. Why is she acting like it was the worst thing she could do?_ "I-I didn't... I didn't mean to d-do it." Law could see tears in her eyes. 

"It's okay. I'm fine." The guilt didn't go away at all. There had to have been something more to what she was sorry for. 

Law watched her hurriedly dig through the bag over her right shoulder. She pulled out a manila envelope. The woman shoved it into his hands. "Y-You're going to... to need this," she said. She looked over her shoulder. "You... You might want to... to start r-running." That was the last thing she said to him before she made her way away from him as quickly as she could. 

Turning his attention from the woman to the envelope, Law tried to figure out what she had been talking about. "What the hell was she going on about? Why would I have to run?" The sounds of a stampede of people got him to look up. He paled at what he saw before him. 

"Get him! He's right there!" a man shouted. Law didn't understand what was happening. 

"No! He's mine! Stay out of this!" he heard a woman yell. _The fuck?!_

"Sir!" Law looked over his shoulder. The woman from before was a little ways down the avenue. "You need to run or they will catch you! And you don't want them to do that!" Giving the mob of people one last glance, Law took off in the direction of his ship. 

He passed by the woman who gave him an apologetic look. It didn't help him to understand what had happened or why he was being chased by a mob. It was not a good way for his afternoon to start out. 

Getting to the ship, Law quickly got back inside and rushed to his room. He had to see what was in the envelope that the woman needed to give him. Law cut out the lights before going over to his desk. 

He placed the envelope on the desk before turning on the lamp there. Law stared at it for a good few minutes or so before doing anything with it. Slowly, he turned it over. The golden seal that had been there was already broken so he knew that whatever was inside had been seen multiple times. 

Opening it, he stuck his hand inside. There were papers inside the envelope. Taking them out, Law noticed that they were written notes, letters, and recipes. "What is so special about these? Why did a stranger give me this?" he asked himself. He started to read the first page. It was a note. 

_To the next person to get this,_

_I am terribly sorry for what has happened. If you are reading this note, then you are the next person that has been passed the curse. I know you are wondering about the curse. The curse that has been passed on to you is not something you would ever want. It attracts people and animals to you. Beings from all over th world will start looking for you. I am truly sorry about all of this. There is a way to get it off of you, but you would have to give it to someone else. You will have to pass it off to another person. The tricky part is trying to find the right person. The curse will not latch onto just anyone. it is not going to be easy for you, so be very careful. The only safe people are the people you're around almost every day or people that can withstand the curse's influence. It is going to be difficult. Again, I am sorry for this and wish that this was not a thing to start with. Please, take care and stay safe. Again, be careful about who you come into contact with. Their affections might not always be... kind or... appropriate. I wish you the best of luck._

_Your friend,_

_The first person to get this curse._

_P.S. The curse affects the people you have come into contact with the most. If you have met a lot of people then they are the ones that are most affected by it._

Law re-read the note about four or five times. He wanted to scream, yell, and throw things across the room, but he didn't. Law was in too much shock to actually do anything at the moment. He was trying to figure out in his head, who was safe and who wasn't. 

_Okay. My crew is definitely safe. I'm around them pretty much 24/7. So... that means I can assume everyone else is not safe. This is going to be one hell of a time trying to get rid of this curse._ Law groaned as he leaned back in his chair. He was not happy with this at all. 

A knock sounded on his door. "Captain. May I come in?" It was Bepo. He sounded worried about something. 

"Yes, Bepo. You can come in." The bear entered the room. Law still only had the lamp on. "Is there something bothering you? You sound a little worried," he voiced his concern to the other. 

"We... um... we have a crowd of people outside the sub. We have managed to keep them at bay and off of it, but..." Bepo looked off to the side. This wasn't going to be anything good, if Law knew better. 

"But?" 

"We need to set sail immediately. They won't leave us alone and I don't think they'll stay back for too much longer." Law nodded as he stood from his chair. He rubbed at his temples as he walked up to Bepo before placing his head on the other's chest. 

"Set sail, then," he mumbled into his chest. Arms encircled around him> It was always like this between them. When Law would be too stressed or just upset, he would find the polar bear and press his face against him. Bepo would hug him until Law felt better and wasn't so stressed anymore. They had known each other for so long that it had become like that for them. 

"Aye aye, Captain." Bepo removed his arms. Law stepped back before sighing. "Is there something bothering you? You seem more stressed than you normally are." 

"Gather the crew into the main room. I have something important to tell everyone." Bepo agreed before he left the room. _Now, everyone is going to be overprotective of me. This just can't get any worse, can it?_

Leaving his room, Law felt the submarine go under. They were safe from anyone that wanted to cause harm to him in any way. He trudged through the halls to the main room. Most of the crew was there. It was like one big, happy family gathering. That thought made him smile. Law knew all twenty of their names by heart. 

After a good thirty minutes, all twenty were in the room and accounted for. Jean had put the ship on auto piolet for the time being. He needed all of his members attending this. Law made his way to the front of the room. "Captain, what's going on?" Penguin asked. 

"You all know about the crowd that was outside the ship, right?" Law asked with his hands beside him. He wanted to start with the basics of what was going on. He got a nod throughout all of them. "Well, expect more crowds like that on almost every island we decide to dock on." 

"Why?" Ikkaku asked. She sounded worried about him. He knew that they all were worried/ It was just how they were about him. 

"I have a note that I want everyone to read. Something happened to me when I was on that island." He lowered his head. "I don't want you all to worry too much about me, but I want you to keep an eye out for potential threats on us." 

"Aye, Captain," they all replied with enthusiasm. He smiled. _Yep. Just like a family. My new family._

Going back to his room, Law grabbed up the note. He walked back to the main room. "Here is the note. Each one of you has to take time to read it all the way through. When you are done, bring it back to me. I have more reading to do." Law handed the paper off to Bepo. The bear was his most trusted member of the crew because he had known him the longest. About a decade or so. 

With that, he decided to go back to his room to read what the other papers said. He entered his room, deflated. Getting back to the desk, Law began to go through the papers thoroughly. He needed to know what kind of curse he was given. He picked up a particular paper. 

_The Affection Impulse Curse_  
 _This curse is given to a person by a witch. The main reason any witch would give this curse to any person is to get revenge on that person. Consequently, the curse can also be given to another person by the touch of the skin. The curse picks and chooses who it will take on next. Another witch can remove it but that is going to take some time to do. The other way to get rid of it is to just pass it onto another person. That is sort of difficult to do because it is a picky curse. The way the curse works is that it brings out affectionate impulses in people and animals around the world. Some impulses are more prominent than others. They can also be more dangerous. If they are more prominent, the impulses will cause people and/or animals to go after the one currently affected by the curse. It doesn't matter where the person is in the world, they will find out where you are and try to hunt you down. The best way to get around this is to go where people and/or animals can't go._

"Well, shit," Law whispered. He was not happy with what was written there. A knock sounded on his door again after he read a few more pages that gave him tips on how to lessen the pull of the curse and some more insight on how it worked. "Come in." 

The door creaked open then shut. Law spun around to see Bepo by the door. He looked distraught. "Captain. How did you get this curse?" 

"I accidentally bumped into a woman that had it. She had been running from the mob that was outside the sub." He ran a hand through his hair. His hat was on the desk next to the papers. "I have found out what the curse is and a few tips on how to suppress it a little. Just.. expect anyone to try to find us." Bepo nodded. 

Law got up from his chair and walked up to the bear again. He pushed his head into the suit that he was wearing. It smelled just like him, a bit of cherry blossoms with a hint of pine. It was something he had gotten used to and missed when he was on the Thousand Sunny. 

"Captain, do you want to take a nap? It might help you feel better," Bepo offered. Law wrapped around the other. 

"Yeah. A nap sounds good." Bepo nodded before lifting him up. He was carried across the room before the other laid down in the bed with him. It was nice. Bepo was like a giant stuffed toy for him. It felt good to cuddle up against him. 

"Sweet dreams, Law," Bepo said to him. Law smiled. He could only do this with the bear. They were more like brothers than friends or Captain and crew member. Their relationship had been brotherly since they got to know each other. It was comforting even though Bepo was a few years younger than him. He was more like the big brother even though he was younger. It was something Law had never had nor experienced. It was good. 

"Sweet dreams, Bepo," Law replied before letting the darkness of slumber take him away to dreamland. 

**Hey. I do hope you all like it. If you want to know beforehand, the curse is kind of like when an omega is in heat. They give off a scent that others can smell. That's how people and/or animals can find the person that has the curse. It was just an idea that popped into my head. I don't know who I want Law to be paired with. If a certain amount of people want one specific couple, I will choose that one. Anyway, I love you all and have a fantastic day. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Curses are like processions. They return to the place from which they came." - Giovanni Ruffini**


	2. Troubles and a Suppressant

**Troubles and a Suppressant**

"Captain." Law groaned as he turned over. There was a light on and it was bothering him, so he pushed his face into his pillow. He didn't want to get up. "Law, please, get up." He moved to glare at whoever wanted to bother him.

"What the hell do you want, Shachi?" he asked as he stayed lying down. It felt as if he had only gotten an hour or so of sleep. Not enough in his opinion, and it pissed him off.

"We have a... visitor..." Law sat up before stretching. Bepo was underneath him. _So, it wasn't my pillow that I was on._

"Who is here?" Shachi looked off to the side. "Who the hell is here, Shachi?" Law removed the covers from his body before sliding off of Bepo. He replaced the covers when he hit the floor.

"B-Boa... H-H-Hancock." Law snapped his head to look at the man. He was sweating and looked increasingly nervous. This was not something he needed right now.

"Where is she? Is she on the ship?" He really didn't like the woman. There was something very strange about her that he didn't like. Boa Hancock was a fanatic for Luffy. Law knew that very well since he had helped the teen a Marineford. It was not something he thought that the woman would feel towards any man.

"She's... She's above the... ship. She... She contacted us... via the tr-transponder snail." Law nodded. "Boa wants... to talk to you." He understood the man's nervousness.

"Tell her that I will be there in a minute. I have something urgent I have to do before I speak to her." He was thinking of the different things he could use to suppress the curse.

"A-Aye, Captain," Shachi stuttered. It made him feel bad for making him have to speak to the woman. He wondered if she had threatened him before. It was not something he liked for people to do to his crew members. He was very protective of them. Shachi left.

Going over to the table, Law read the papers again. They hadn't been touched since he left them... He didn't know how long it had been. Looking at the clock on the wall, it said that it was two o'clock. _Wonder if it's afternoon or morning._

One of the papers told him that he could make a concoction to suppress the influences, but it would take a bit to make. He didn't think he had enough time to make it before he had to talk to Boa. He picked up his snail-talkie. "Penguin," he spoke in a tired tone. He needed more sleep.

"Yes, sir?" The man sounded worried and nervous just like Shachi had.

"I need you to get some ingredients together for me. I believe that I have all of these." The man agreed. "I need you to get lavender, mint, thyme, chamomile, violets, panax ginseng, holy basil, and rose petals ready for me. I will worry about them later."

"Yes, sir. Be safe." Law knew what he was talking about. Probably everyone but him and Bepo knew about Boa. That wasn't going to sit well with the other when he woke up.

Leaving his room as quietly as he could, Law made his way to his office that had his transponder snail. He didn't remember ever giving his number to the woman. When he entered, he could hear her ranting at Shachi. The man looked nervous and distraught. It was not good for him.

"M-Miss B-Boa..." She didn't listen and just continued to rant at him.

"I want to speak to Trafalgar! Not you! Put him on right now or I will personally kill you!" Law cringed at the sound of her voice when she had said his name. It was the same way when she spoke about Luffy.

"M-M-Miss B-Boa, he... he's h-here," Shachi was finally able to get it out. That made her shut up and there was silence on her end for a moment or two.

"Then, where is he? I don't hear him." She sounded pissed off and more than a little sad about not being able to hear him.

"Boa-ya, is there a reason you have come to find me?" He motioned for Shachi to leave the room. He gave him a concerned look. Law placed his hand over the speaker. "I'll be fine. It isn't like she can go through the snail," he whispered. Shachi, reluctantly, left the room. "Can you tell me why you have contacted me?"

"Law~! It's so good to hear from you again~!" Law cringed even more as she spoke to him. He pushed the snail a bit away from him. "Can we meet on the deck of your submarine~? Please~?" 

"I am very sorry, Boa-ya, but I will have to politely decline your request." He didn't trust her at all. The way she spoke to him didn't sit well with him at all. "I'm really busy here and need to continue my work." A question popped into his head. _Does she still have eyes for Straw Hat-ya or not right now?_ "Have you heard anything on Straw Hat-ya?" It was something he was curious about.

There was silence for a good few minutes. "You mean Luffy?" He agreed. "He's been doing fine. He's getting along." Law was very, very worried. She didn't have any fondness or affection in her voice when talking about the younger man. That was not okay with him at all.

"That's good news." He sat down in the chair and leaned back. "Boa-ya, I have to go. I need to finish my work as quickly as I can. I apologize for making this conversation so short."

"I-It's okay~. I... I can wait for you to finish~." Law, literally, hated the sound of her voice. He didn't like her at all. He knew that she was only acting this way because of the curse. It was one of the worst things to ever happen to him. "I... I'll be here for when you're done~."

"Yes, ma'am." With that, he hung up on her. He sighed before leaving the room. _To whoever is watching over me, please, help me out here. I don't feel safe with anyone outside my ship._

Law went back to his bedroom. Bepo was still sleeping in the bed. He didn't bother him and just grabbed the paper off the desk. It took him how to make the suppressant. After that, he quickly made his way to the lab room.

When getting there, Law found Penguin still there. He was slouching in a chair across the room. Law didn't bother him and just went over to the counter. All of the ingredients he had asked for were there and accounted for.

"Alright. I'm not Tony-ya but I think I can do this without his help." Law said as he cracked his knuckles. He pulled up a rolling chair before starting his work. He crushed the mint leaves, rose petals, violet petals, and lavender petals together. The pulp of the leaves and flower petals went into a beaker before going over a Bunsen burner. After that, he crushed the thyme leaves, the holy basil leaves, the panax ginseng root, and the chamomile petals together. He put the pulp from them in a different beaker before putting it over a burner as well.

He had to wait for both of them mixtures to hit 24 degrees Celsius (75.2 degrees Fahrenheit). It was a waiting period for the beakers and the ingredients to heat up. Law leaned back in the chair. It felt horrible. He didn't like this.

The papers had told him more about the curse. It worked sort of like an omega in heat. He gave off a scent that traveled to everyone in the entire world. Some were more drawn to it than others. _I guess that Boa-ya is more attracted. Like an alpha to an omega._ That thought made a shiver of fear run down his spine.

"Captain? Captain, are you there?" Law fished his snail-talkie out of his pants' pocket. He knew that voice was Shachi. He was worried about what he had to say to him.

"Yes, Shachi? What is it now?" He checked the temperatures before leaning back in his chair.

"The... Straw Hats have contacted us." Law groaned. _Great. Just what I fucking need. More problems. This just fucking sucks!_

"Do you know what they want?"

"No, sir. Miss Nami wanted to talk to you. She's waiting on the snail for you." Law rubbed his forehead. He wasn't having a good day. It was starting off horribly.

"I'm on my way. Tell her to give me a minute or so to get there." Shachi told him that he would before hanging up. Law sighed. Getting up, he walked over to Penguin. He tapped his shoulder three times. "Penguin, I need you to wake up for me."

The man jolted before raising his head to look up at him. Law couldn't ever see his eyes because of his at. He was fine with it, though. It was just the man's style. "Huh? Captain?"

"I need you to watch my stuff over there." He pointed to the counter before handing him the paper. "Follow these instructions and work on it until I get back. If you finish, get Shachi to make a meal and put it in there." Penguin took the paper with a nod. "Thanks."

On his way to his office, Law passed by a few of his crewmates. They smiled at him as he passed them, but he could see under their smiles. They were extremely concerned for him. It was nice to know that they cared so much for him. It was something he had missed when he lost Corazon.

In the office, Shachi was waiting for him by the snail. "He's here," he said into the speaker.

"That's good." The woman sounded the same, but he was cautious. Shachi handed him the speaker as he came over. Law asked him to leave the room again. The man did so with way less persuasion than before.

"It's been quite a while, Nami-ya. Is there a particular reason that you have called me?" Law leaned his back against the desk. He hoped that she didn't call for the same reason as Boa. That would be worse.

"Um... I have a few... questions for you." Law understood.

"I will try to answer them to the best of my abilities."

"Okay. Did something happen to you recently?" His eyes widened. _She can't have known. What is going on where they are?_

"Um..." He didn't know how to tell her at the moment. "Yes. Is there a reason you are asking me this question."

"Well, all of the crew is wanting to come see you, me included." Law mentally sighed. "I don't think my want to see you is strong like some of the others."

"Who is it affected the most on your crew?" He needed to know who was affected the worst on the Straw Hat crew.

"That would be Chopper, Robin, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, and Franky. Usopp, Brook, and I are pretty okay, as of right now." Law paled at the information. The three he had the most troubles with were affected the most. "Law, can you, please, tell me what happened as to why we feel this way? We had to chain the others up to get them to calm down a little."

"I have a... curse. I accidentally contracted it on an island I visited yesterday. I'm very sorry about the inconvenience that it is giving you." Law didn't want to think about what would happen if they came to him.

"What are the effects of this curse?" Nami sounded curious. He could hear some shouting from another place on the Sunny.

"People all around the world are attracted to me. It's like I'm giving off a smell that attracts others to me." Law rubbed his head. He was not in the least bit happy about all of this. "I already have someone on my tail."

"You said scent, right?"

"Yeah. I said that it's like I'm giving off a scent that brings people to me." He was worried that he was actually giving off one. That was not a good thing at all if he was.

"To be honest, there is a scent in the air. It's coming from a different direction than where we're headed." Law heard her sniff the air. "It doesn't seem to work like a normal scent. It's everywhere you go." He paled even more at that. "It smells like honeysuckles with a hint of cinnamon."

"Okay." Law didn't really know how to respond to that. "Do you know what direction it's coming from?'

"It's coming from the Southeast. In the direction of Dressrosa but a little ways off from it." Law almost dropped the speaker on the floor. _That's the direction I'm in! Well, fuck! I **am** giving off a scent that they can smell!_

"I... I'm in that direction." He wanted to die right then and there. "It... It's probably me," he confessed. He didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Do you think we could come visit you? I want to see if seeing you will stop the urge that the others are having." The thought of Boa above him got him worried about that request. "Law, is there something wrong? You haven't said anything for a minute." 

"I... um... I have a slight problem. Boa Hancock is above the sub. We have been underwater for about a day or so." He didn't know how the woman would react to his explanation. "I don't trust her, so I don't want to surface."

"That's just fine. We can travel by the small sub. One of us can drop a few of them off at a time. Is that fine?" Law didn't want to say yes, but couldn't quite say no.

"Sure. If you think that will help them calm down, we can try it. If they try to attack me, I will have to stop them by force."

"Fine by me. You can do whatever you want to them. Just... try to refrain from hurting them too much." Law agreed to try to. "We will be there in about two or three days. Hang on until then." With that, Law could tell that she hesitantly hung up with him. He was not okay with what was happening.

"Captain." Law looked up to see that Penguin was standing in the doorway. He was holding a bowl of food. It looked like a salad. "Here. I finished that stuff and got Shachi to make you a salad. He put the liquids in the salad."

Quickly grabbed the bowl from the other man, Law started to dig into the food. He hoped that the concoction he had made, with Penguin's help, would suppress his scent if even by a little. It would be better than giving off more than he needed to. The papers had said that it gives off more when he was stressed, scared, or upset. It was better to eat the medicine than to just wait it out.

When he was finished eating, he handed the bowl back to Penguin. "What was in the concoction?" Penguin asked. He had been the one to get the ingredients together but didn't understand what they were for.

"Just something to help me with the curse. I might just be safe for a little while." The other man nodded before walking out of the room. He dropped into the chair before laying his head on the desk. He was worried about what he was going to do when the Straw Hats got there. He had a smaller sub inside his sub, but it was larger than the one that the Straw Hats had. He decided to use it when they go there.

The snail started to ring. Groaning, Law picked up the speaker. "Hello?" He had an inkling about who it could be.

"Law~. Have you decided to meet with me on the deck~?" Law wanted to shout at her to go away but his manners won out.

"Boa-ya, I'm very tired. How about we meet up on the deck tomorrow? Is that okay with you?" He cringed as he heard her squeal in excitement.

"Yes~! I will wait for tomorrow~! I will be waiting~!" Law pushed the snail away from himself again to lessen the harsh sound of her screaming on his ears.

"Good. Then, see you tomorrow, Boa-ya." She said her goodbyes before hanging up. He sighed before getting up and going back to his room. He was exhausted and the herbs weren't kicking in yet.

Bepo was still in the bed, asleep. Law smiled as he crawled back up in the bed with him before covering up. He snuggled up against the bear's side. He wished that he could sleep so soundly like the other, but he was just too troubled to do so. Slowly, he fell back into a fitful sleep.

**Hey. Hope you all are liking the story. Have a great day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - I will tell you what the flowers and herbs were for.**

**The flowers were to hide his scent since he gave off one.**

**Holy Basil - used to relieve stress**

**Panax ginseng - used for calming and sustaining energy**

**Thyme - used to calm nervousness and anxiety**

**Chamomile - used to soothe the mind and strengthen the body**

**Quote - "Whatever is going to happen will happen, whether we worry or not." - Ana Monnar**


	3. Kid Pirates and a Kiss

**Kid Pirates and a Kiss**

"Law, I need you to get up." Law rolled over to face the one that spoke to him. Slowly, he forced his eyes open. Bepo was in front of him. He wasn't on the bed, but he was on his knees on the floor beside the bed. It was strange to see him peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Why do I have to get up? I'm tired." It wasn't entirely true. Since he was awoken, his energy was replenished, and he felt way better than when he fell asleep. Bepo got off his knees and stood up to his full height.

"There's another person on the snail for you," Bepo answered. Law nodded as he sat up and stretched. It felt like he had gotten more sleep in one night than he ever could in a month, even though it was fitful sleep.

"Who is it? What do they want?" He already had an idea about what the person wanted from him. Who it was is the question that was bothering him. _Better not be someone that I don't like. I will bet the shit out of them if it is._

"Eustass Kid. He wanted to speak to you." Law groaned loudly at the name. _Just fucking great. One of the people I despise the most on this planet._

Untangling his feet from the bed and getting out of it, Law stomped his way to his office. Shachi was by the snail, like the day before. He snatched the speaker out of his hand. The man had the sensible idea to leave the room. "What the fuck do you want, you self-absorbed prick?" Law wasn't in the mood to play nice with the other man. His sleep had been disturbed because of him.

"Why are you so hostile? I just wanted to ask you a few questions," Kid said. He sounded surprised at the way Law had addressed him.

"Well, I was asleep until just a few minutes ago. It wasn't peaceful sleep, but it was some sleep nonetheless. Now, what the hell do you want to ask me?" He tapped his fingers on the desk as he waited for the man to speak.

"Well, sorry, sleeping beauty. Didn't meant to bother you," Kid countered. Law was a little glad that the other seemed to be acting pretty normal considering the problem he was having. "Now, I want some answers to my questions."

"Hurry up. I have something to do in a bit." Bepo had told him that it was morning before he left the room. He remembered the agreement that he had made between himself and Boa Hancock.

"Did something happen to you or you do something to yourself?" Law sighed as he plopped down in the chair. He knew Kid would ask that. _Does this mean that he isn't affected like Straw Ha-ya's crew and Boa-ya?_

"Why? Is there something happening to some of your crewmates on your ship?" He knew that something bad to be happening because the other wouldn't call him just to ask if something was wrong with him. He didn't care about Law that much.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Doctor's instincts. Now, who's having problems on your ship?" He leaned his head on his arms as he held the speaker up to his mouth.

"Well, we had to chain Killer and Heat down because they were trying to steer the ship in a different direction. They were shouting about having to see you. It made no fucking sense to me. Killer broke three chains before we just put him in four instead of one." There was a moment of silence before Kid spoke again. "Why would they want to see you so badly? What did you do?"

"Eustass-ya, do you have any urges or anything of the sort?" _It affects every person differently. Bet he's just like Nami-ya and the others that weren't chained on the Sunny._

"Yeah. I want to come see you too but not as bad as they do. Heat was trying to burn anyone who tried to take him away from the wheel. And there's this weird smell in the air." Law mentally groaned.

"What you're smelling is me. And there is a reason for that feeling to come see me."

"What the hell? You aren't even near us. You're probably on the other side of the world." There was a shout on Kid's side. "Shut the fuck up, Killer! No, you can't talk to him! Stay in the fucking room and shut the fuck up!" Kid stopped yelling when he went back to him. "What's that reason and it better be a fucking good one?"

"Well, I have a... curse." He didn't want to tell Kid anything and just let him deal with the other two on his own. Kid owed him a lot from helping him on Sabaody.

"You were dumb enough to get cursed?" Law growled under his breath.

"On the contrary, Eustass-ya, I accidentally got cursed. The person didn't mean to give it to me." He heard Kid chuckle. "Shut the fuck up. You have to deal with Killer-ya and Heat-ya."

"I know. It's just... It's funny that you got yourself cursed."

"You haven't heard the good part," Law said, sarcastically. "I give off a scent that attracts people and animals from all over the world to me." Kid went silent. That made Law feel good and bad. It was nice that Kid shut up but bad because it worried him as to why he did.

"So, this sweet scent, is you?"

"Yes. I have already been told what it smells like, so you don't have to tell me. But that is the reason your crewmates are acting the way they are."

"The fuck? Now I feel kinda bad for making fun of you." Law felt a little better at his comment.

"Be glad that Boa Hancock isn't following after you."

"WHAT?!" Law glared at the snail as he harshly pushed it away. _Are people trying to make me go deaf? They keep shouting and yelling in my ears._ "Are you telling me that she's affected by this curse as well?!"

"Yeah. It has a certain effect on certain people. For some, the need to find me is stronger than others. As for their intentions after finding me, I... I don't want to know. Especially Boa-ya's."

"Now I really feel bad for you." A crash sounded on the other side of the line. "Killer?! How the fuck did you get out of the chains?!"

"That's none of your concern," said man answered. There were more crashes before he heard a struggle over the speaker to the snail. "Give me the fucking speaker, Kid." Law felt a chill go down his spine. Killer sounded so calm and monotone. It was a little disturbing.

"No! Get the fuck out of here! I'm talking to someone!" Law decided to keep quiet. He didn't want to start something with just talking to the other man. "Wire! Come help me with Killer!"

After a few more minutes of fighting, there was a loud grunt before silence ensued afterward. Law was afraid to speak but needed to know what happened. "H-Hello? Eu-Eustass-y-ya?" He was worried about the younger man.

"He's knocked out, Law," Killer spoke into the speaker. Law paled as he heard the deep voice of Kid's first mate. It was not good for him.

"K-Killer-ya, what... what did you do to him?"

"I knocked him out. Not hard since he leaves himself wide open when he fights... We're going to come and see you."

"That's... That's not necessary. I have a lot of work to do," Law explained. He was trying to find a valid excuse for them not to come visit him. He already had Boa to worry about, plus, the Straw Hats were on their way to him.

"Sorry, but we are coming. I don't know how long it will take for us to get to you." Law already knew that. He didn't know where they were. Not a good thing at all.

"Killer-ya, I said no," Law reinforced his answer. He didn't want any more people to come after him.

"Law!" He jumped at the angry and loud voice of Killer. He had never heard the man shout at anyone, not even Kid. "I **need** to see you. We are coming whether you want us to or not. I'm very sorry but it feels like I will go crazy if I don't."

"Al-Alright. But you aren't allowed on the ship. Neither is Heat-ya."

"Fine by me. I just want to... see... you." The way he said 'see' made Law uncomfortable. There was more to that than what appeared. After that, Killer hung up. Law slammed his head on the desk as he put the speaker back on the snail.

"I... I don't think the suppressant is working. People wouldn't be acting this way if it was." A knock sounded on the door. "Come in. I'm done on the snail." The door opened and shut before he looked up to see who was there.

It was a male crewmate. He had white hair and wore a bandana around his head to keep his hair out of his face. He wore glasses to hide his eyes. Law knew him as Ezume. "Captain, Shachi said that Boa called him earlier. She wanted to see you at six this morning. That was three hours ago. He had told her that you would call when you got up."

"Thanks, Ezume. I'll call her." The man nodded before stopping in the doorway.

"Also, he made breakfast. If you want some, I'll bring you some." The thought of food made Law's stomach growl.

"Yeah. Bring me a bowl of chopped fruit. I'll take any fruit." The man agreed before he left the room to go get what Law wanted. He was glad for his crew. They were all different from each other, but he treated them like his family.

Law stared at the snail. He, actually, didn't know the woman's number. _Fuck. I never got Boa-ya's number when she called yesterday._ Law picked up his snail-talkie. He needed to know the number. Shachi probably knew it.

"Shachi," he spoke as he continued to sit and stare at the sleeping snail.

"Yes, Law?"

"Did you ever get Boa-ya's number from her?"

"Yes, sir. It's in the bottom right desk drawer. It should be in there somewhere." Law thanked him before putting the snail down. He was really thankful for the man. He didn't always act like an idiot.

Digging through the drawer, he found the paper that had the number. He dialed it on the side. Waiting for someone to answer, Ezume came back with his bowl of fruit. After that, the man left the room. "Hello?" a woman greeted as she picked up.

"Hello, ma'am. I was calling to speak to Boa-ya." He heard the woman gasp.

"O-One s-second, Trafalgar-sama." Law agreed as she left. He set the speaker down on the table so that he could eat his fruit. After a minute or so, the woman came back. "Hebihime-sama is on her way. She'll be a few minutes."

"That's quite alright, ma'am. May I ask what she's doing?" Law didn't really care but he was a little curious.

"She's... She's showering, Trafalgar-sama." He nodded to himself.

"Thank you, Miss..."

"Oh! Sorry. I... I'm Mizuki," she stuttered. Law could hear the nervousness in her voice. It was expected from some of the women of the Kuja women. Not many of them had ever talked to nor seen a man before.

"Thank you, Mizuki-ya. Should I call her back or just wait for her to get here?"

"Y-You shouldn't have to wait long. Hebihime-sama was drying off when I told her that you were on the snail."

"Alright." He tried to ask her questions, but she was either too shy to answer him or she was told not to talk to him by Boa. Law wasn't bothered if either one was the problem. It just kept them from being in silence.

Soon enough, Boa entered the room. "Mizuki, you can leave now." Her voice sounded demanding and a little jealous, but at the same time, kind. She wasn't being mean, but Law knew that she was upset that the younger woman had been speaking to him.

"Y-Yes, ma'am." With that, he heard the young woman leave. The sound of heels clicking let him know that Boa was approaching the snail.

"Law~. It's good to hear from you again~."

"Boa-ya, it has only been a day," he reminded her. "You wanted to meet me on the deck, right?"

"Yes~! We talked about it yesterday~."

"Yes. I'm ready to meet with you. I will get Jean to surface so that we can meet on my deck." He covered his ears just in time to hear the very loud, muffled squeal that the woman gave off. It was a good thing that he covered his ears. _I probably would've gone deaf if I hadn't put my hands on my ears._ "Alright. I will meet you in about ten minutes or so."

"That's fine~! That's fine~! I will wait for the world to end for you~!" It was not a good thing for him to hear. _Obsessed much?_

With that done, he put the speaker back on the snail. This was not going to end well for him. He just knew it. Getting up from the chair, he went back to his room. He was going to take a quick shower before he met with the woman. _I smell like sweat._

Picking up the smaller snail, Law contacted Jean. "Jean, are you there?" All of his crew members carried a snail-talkie on them. It was something he recommended since the ship was big and they didn't need to use the speakers on the walls all that much.

"Yes, sir. What can I do for you, Captain?"

"In about five minutes, I want you to surface. If Boa gets on the deck, get one of the others to tell her I will be there in a bit. Don't let her get inside."

"Aye, Captain. You got it." Law thanked him as he arrived at his room. He put the snail on the desk before grabbing a set of clothes.

With that in his arms, he walked to the bathroom that was in his room. He had it put in so that he had his privacy. He shut the door but didn't lock it. Law didn't see the reason to. Stripping his dirty clothes, Law placed his clean clothes on the toilet before entering the shower.

Turning it on, Law gave a sigh of relief as hot water sprayed down at him and cascaded down his body. It made his muscles relax. He had been tense ever since he contracted the curse. The reason for that was because he was expecting an attack at any time from anyone.

As he started to wash his hair, he felt the submarine resurface. He wasn't bothered but he was worried about how Boa would react to his crew meeting her first and not him. Law stuck his head under the showerhead to rinse out the shampoo.

As he started to wash his body after he had put in conditioner and rinsed it out, he heard yelling and shouting over the sound of the shower. It made him worried that the woman had, somehow, gotten on the sub.

"Miss Boa! You can't go in there! He's just cleaning himself up!" He heard a male crew member shout. It was really close to his room. After that, his bedroom door was slammed open. "Please! He will be done soon!"

Suddenly, the door to the bathroom was slammed open. "Law~! I'm sorry~. I couldn't wait for you~." His fears were confirmed when she spoke.

"B-Boa-ya." Law stuck his head out of the shower curtain. Lo and behold, said woman was standing in the doorway with an apologetic look on her face mixed with a love-struck look. "This is highly inappropriate. Please, go wait on the deck."

She looked like she didn't want to. "B-But... I couldn't wait for you~." Law knew that his face was dark red not only from the heat but from being bothered in one of his more vulnerable moments. He rinsed his body off before turning the water off.

"Boa-ya, please. I will not leave this shower until you go back to the deck." He stuck his head out again to see how she would react to that. Boa put her hands together before chewing on the tip of her thumb.

"Y-Yes~. I... I will go back to the deck~," she said in defeat. Then, she smiled. It was not something she was known for doing outside of Amazon Lily. He knew that from experience. She had only smiled when talking about or to Luffy.

"Thank you." The member that had followed her led her out of the room. Law sighed as he opened the curtain. He grabbed the fluffy, white towel from on top of his clothes. Quickly, he dried off and got dressed. He didn't want the woman to come back in the sub in case she saw something he didn't want her to.

Getting to the deck, Law saw that Boa was moping in the corner. He didn't know what it was from but she was doing it. A few of her warriors were with her. One tapped her on the shoulder. Law regretted ever coming out to meet her. As soon as Hancock saw him, she rushed over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

It was a little awkward since she was a few inches taller than him. Normally, they were the same height, but her heels made her a little bit taller. "Law~! I'm so glad that you agreed to meet with me~!" He, awkwardly, hugged her back. _Maybe it will make her leave me alone faster._ "How have you been~? I've missed you~!" She rubbed her face on the side of his head.

"I've been fine. Nothing I can't normally handle." He didn't know how to react to this situation. A moment like this had never occurred before today. "How have you been?"

"I've been great~!" The thing that disturbed him the most was when she kissed the side of his head. "I wish I could stay longer than I have~." That made Law confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go back to Amazon Lily~. My girls need me~." She kissed the side of his head again. It took everything in him not to shove her off of him. He dealt with it. "I wish you could come with me~. But you have a crew to take care of." The last sentence was said with jealousy. He knew that.

"It will be okay." He patted her back, trying to cheer her up so that she could leave.

"Can I have something to take with me~?" Law was not okay with that. He sighed in defeat, though.

"Wait right here. I will get you something." Boa, hesitantly, released him to let him go back into the sub. He went to his room and grabbed one of his old shirts. He wore it occasionally and it did smell like him. He took it back to the woman. "Here. This is all that I can offer you." Law held the article of clothing out to her.

Her eyes sparkled as she stared at the shirt. With heavily shaking hands, Boa carefully took it from him. "Th-Thank you~!" She cuddled it to her chest. Law was not comfortable with the scene before him. She brought him in for another hug. "I will treasure it always~," she whispered into his ear. _I highly doubt that. When this curse is lifted off me, you will throw it away the second you realize who's it is._

Before he could say anything to her, the woman kissed him on the lips. It lingered for a moment. The kiss stunned him and he could only stare at her as she rubbed her face on the side of his again before leaving. When she left the deck, he still didn't move from where he was.

"Captain," he heard someone call to him but wasn't able to answer them. "Captain, are you okay?" It was Bepo. Law didn't take his eyes off the spot in front of himself. _Wh-What the f-f-fuck?!_ "Law!"

Snapping his head up, Law looked up at his best friend. "Wh-What?" He wasn't angry nor upset. He was just... in shock from the moment that just happened. 

"Are you okay? What did she do?" The other looked worried.

"She... She kissed me," was his simple reply. Bepo looked astonished that she would do that. "I... I need some coffee." After that, Law found the energy to walk back inside. "Get Jean to go back under."

"Aye, Captain."

**Poor, poor Law. Even I feel bad for him. Hope you all are liking it. Have a great day and I love you. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "A kiss is something you cannot give without taking and cannot take without giving." - unknown**


	4. Drunk and a Nightmare

**Drunk and a Nightmare**

Law almost spat his coffee across the table. He was in shock. Bepo had given him the newspaper that morning. The news was concerning and Law knew that some people in the Government were definitely affected by the curse. Some higher-ups.

His bounty picture had been changed from saying 'wanted dead or alive' to 'wanted only alive'. That had never happened before to him. Law knew about Sanji's bounty picture saying 'wanted only alive'. It was both shocking and worrying at the same time.

"Shit," he said under his breath as he threw the paper across the table. One of the others stopped it from falling onto the floor. He stalked into the kitchen and poured himself another cup of coffee. It was the very next day after Boa had kissed him. He was expecting the Straw Hats to arrive either that day or the next.

Looking at his coffee, Law thought that it could use a little of something else. Leaving the kitchen, he made his way back to his room. He knew what he was going to put in it. Law made it to his room. He shut and locked his door before going over to a part of the wall above the bed. Pressing a hidden button, it opened up a secret hatch in the wall right above the headboard of the bed.

Law smiled. He had a secret stash of alcohol. Grabbing one of the bottles of whiskey, he shut it back before going over to his desk. He opened the bottle and poured some into his coffee. Law took a large drink of the mixture. The burn of both the alcohol and the heat of the coffee made him smile wider. It felt just like when he was younger.

About an hour or so later, Law was near to being wasted. He had finished off his cup of coffee thirty minutes before and decided to drink just the whiskey. He was on the edge of being shit-face drunk.

"This... *hic* ...probly i-isn't a go-good... *hic* ...idea," he said aloud to himself. The alcohol was probably making his scent stronger. "I... I don't fooking care. I'm u-uner water... *hic* ...Not... Not like... *hic* ...anyone can get... get to me." He took another large gulp of the alcohol.

A knock sounded on the door. "Law, what're you doing in there? Why's the door locked?" It was Penguin. Law lifted his head to look over at the door.

"I'm just... *hic* ...trying to get... *hic* ...get ready for the S-Straw H-Hats..." It was very obvious that he had been drinking. He was upset that his words were slurred, and he was hiccupping. It gave away that he wasn't in the best of conditions. He hardly ever drank enough to get drunk.

"Law, please, open the door," Penguin said. Law glared at the door as he drank another mouthful from the bottle.

"Why? I'm fiiiine... *hic* ...Just... Just give me... *hic* ...some time a... *hic* ...alone." He finished the bottle off. It disappointed him. He wanted to drink some more.

"Open. The. Door," Penguin ordered. Law glared even harder at the door. His crew member was pissing him off.

"Don't... *hic* ...or-order m-me... *hic* ...around." He threw the empty bottle at the door. It shattered on impact. "Fu... *hic* ...Fuck off P-Penguin," Law called from his spot at the desk.

Law wanted more alcohol. Sluggishly, he stood up but fell seconds afterward. "Captain! Please! Open the fucking door!" Penguin sounded desperate for Law to do so. Law lifted his head off the floor.

"N-No!" he shouted back. It hurt his head to do so. Looking across the room, he saw that the door to the bathroom was open. Law began to crawl toward it. He didn't want anyone to see him like that. It was one thing to do it in front of Bepo. It was a whole other thing to do it in front of anyone else. "P-Penguin! Just... *hic* ...please... just go... go away." Tears started to fall from his eyes. This was one of the reasons he didn't drink very often. The alcohol made him remember the past sometimes. He could be the happy-go-lucky drunk or this one.

Still crawling, Law, eventually, made it to the shower in the other room. He was able to get into a sitting position before he turned on the shower. Hot water rained down on him. It did nothing to help sober him up.

After a minute, it was as if a dam had burst. Tears started to pour like rivers down his cheeks, mixing in with the water. Sobs wracked his body as he remembered Corazon, Luffy, and everyone who helped him with Doflamingo.

Corazon had been like a second father to him. He loved the man as such and remembered the very last words he said to him before the older man closed the lid of the chest. Those words had stuck with him ever since he spoke them.

"C-Cora-s-san... I... I miss you!" Law cried. He curled up on the bottom of the shower. "I... *sniff* ...I wish you were... *hic* ...h-here!" The man would've helped him with whatever he needed him to. It hurt him to remember the man.

Corazon had been the only one hell-bent on saving him at that time. Doflamingo didn't give a shit if he lived or died. Neither did anyone else. Corazon had risked and lost his life for him. He remembered what Sengoku had told him. The retired Marine told law to live his life however he liked because that was what Corazon would've wanted.

Then, his thoughts changed to Luffy and the ones that fought with him. "I... I'm so... *hic* ...sorry every... *sniff* ...everyone," he whispered as he cried even more at the memories of them. "I... I got you all... *sniff* ...hurt." Law hugged his knees to his chest. "I almost... *hic* ...almost got everyone... everyone killed."

The sound of his bedroom door opening didn't bother him in the slightest. He looked up as someone walked in. Bepo stood in the doorway to the bathroom. "Law..." He could hear the soft voice of the polar bear. Law knew that the other was blocking the view into the bathroom. Quickly, he turned around. "Everyone, get out of the room." He ushered everyone out of the room before shutting and locking the bedroom door.

Law watched, with blurry, tear-filled sight, as the bear came back into the room. He whimpered and flinched when Bepo reached a hand out to him. Law moved away from him. In his mind, Law was just a burden to everyone on his crew. He brought them nothing but trouble wherever he went and fought with the Government on almost a daily basis.

"I... I'm... *hic* ...s-sorry..." he choked out. Bepo was able to get him to sit up before shutting off the water. Law kept his head down so that he wouldn't have to look at the sympathetic look on the other's face.

"Law, you have nothing to be sorry about." Bepo crawled into the shower with him so that he was just behind Law. The older man turned and began to sob into his chest. "Tell me, why did you do this?"

"I... *hic* ...I want to... *sniff* ...I don't' want to cause anyone... *sniff* ...a-any more problems," he said as he rubbed his face into the orange suit. He was drunk and remembering too much. "I... I almost got... *hic* ...S-Straw Hat-y-ya killed that... *sniff* ...that day."

"He told me that he did it because he wanted to. Not because you asked him to." Bepo began to rub circles on his back. Law knew that he was trying to calm him down. It was like this when he got drunk and had relapses.

"But... But I... I didn't want him to... *hic* ...to do it." He started to shiver because of the cold air. "I... I just don't... *sniff* ...want to cause any... any more problems." His strength was ebbing away. He was trying to go to sleep. Crying made him tired along with the alcohol.

"Let's get you into some dry clothes and into bed," Bepo offered. "You just need some sleep is all." Law nodded. Bepo helped him to stand. Suddenly, the floor came rushing at him and that was the last thing he saw before he was out.

...

_**Law stood in a dark space. It was like a black void, but he wasn't quite sure if it was or not. Suddenly, Corazon materialized beside him. "Cora-san," he said with a smile as he reached out to touch the older man.** _

_**Before he could even touch him, bars slammed down right in front of him. He was worried when there was no way to get around them. Sticking his hand out from between the bars, Law tried his hardest to just brush his fingers on the man.** _

**_After a second, Corazon took on the look of when he had closed the chest on that fateful day. All beaten up and bloody from the fight with Vergo and the Pirates he stole the devil fruit from. He smiled that same, stupid, sweet smile he gave him before he died._ **

**_"C-Cora-san..." Corazon started to melt away. It freaked him out and he snatched his hand back. Out of the melted puddle of Corazon, Luffy materialized. "S-St-Straw H-Hat-ya?" It was shocking to see the younger man._ **

**_Luffy was smiling up at him. He looked so happy to see him. Law reached out a shaky hand to touch him as he had with Corazon. He was able to brush his fingers across his cheek. The feeling of his skin was warm and welcoming. Just like his personality._ **

**_Out of nowhere, Law heard a laugh he wished he could forget for the rest of his life. "Fuffuffu. You think he can save you?" Law looked behind himself. There were bars behind him as well. They were all around him, like a birdcage._ **

**_Turning back to Luffy, the other man was moving away from him. "Straw Hat-ya!" He tried to reach for the man to keep him from leaving him. He was only able to lightly touch the ends of his shirt before he was completely out of reach._ **

**_Luffy disappeared and Doflamingo appeared in place of him. He was humongous. "Fuffuffu. You can't get away from me. You are tied to me and I won't let you out." Law looked around to see that he was, in fact, in a birdcage and Doflamingo was holding it._ **

**_"Let me out!" he shouted as he yanked on the bars. The older man laughed again at his attempts to escape._ **

**_"I let you out once. You few away from me and didn't come back for a while," Doflamingo said with the large grin in place on his face. "When you did come back, you tried to kill me. I won't let you try that again." Law didn't like this at all. It was terrifying for him to be there._ **

**_"I don't want to be trapped any more! I want to be free!" Law screamed at the top of his lungs. "Cora-san! I want to be free! I don't want to be trapped by my past!" He closed his eyes and took a large breath in. "I am free! Straw Hat-ya and the others made sure of that! I am free! I! AM! FREE!"_ **

****...

"I'M FREE!" Law shouted as he shot up into a sitting position. His body was covered in sweat and he was breathing like he had run a marathon. His hand was fisting his shirt right over his heart. His heart was beating so fast that it felt as if it would explode.

Someone entered the room. "Law, are you okay?" He looked over to the bear. Bepo stood there with concern etched into his face.

Law didn't know what to say. He said the first thing that came to his mind. It was from his nightmare. "I... I'm... I'm free," Law whispered. It was the only thing he could say at that time. It played over and over in his mind like a broken record. As if it would always be true if he heard it and thought it enough times.

"Law, what did you dream of?" Bepo came in and shut the door. All the lights were off, and he could only hear where the other was. The bed dipped with the weight of him.

"B-Bepo. I'm... free, right?" His vision turned to his hands. Even though he couldn't see them, he knew that they were there.

"Depending on your version of free. What kind of 'free' are you talking about?" Law looked in the direction of Bepo's voice.

"I... I'm free from others' control, right? I'm free from... Doflamingo... right?" Tears welled up in his eyes. The man had told him that he would forever be in his control. It angered and made him distressed. He didn't want to ever be in his control ever again. "I... I'm... I'm out of the b-birdcage, right? I-I broke out, right?"

There was silence for a moment before his best friend spoke to him. He sounded concerned about what was going on with Law. "Yes. You and Luffy broke out of it almost a year ago. Doflamingo's in prison, so you don't have to worry about him anymore."

"So... I am free?"

"You are free to do whatever you want. Nobody is stopping you from doing what you want to do in life." Law smiled even as tears streamed down his face. It was a relief and lifted a lot of weight off his shoulders.

"I... I... I'm... I'm free." He cried even more as he sat there. It felt so good to hear it. It was as if he had stepped out of a shadow that he had been trapped in for years and finally got to see the light of the sun. It was refreshing and a breath of fresh air.

"Law, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. I-I'll be fine," he reassured him. His dream had scared the shit out of him, and he was just trying to get the truth. He didn't want to hear lies that were cooked up from his own mind and what the man had told him the day he returned to take him down.

A knock sounded on the door. "Yes? What is it?" Bepo answered.

"The Straw Hats are here. Should we send the mini-sub out to greet them?" a male crew member asked.

"Yes. Tell them that I'll be waiting for them here," Law called as he wiped away his tears.

"Aye, sir." The man walked away.

"Are you sure that you should greet them today? You need to just take it easy until you are sure you're going to be okay." Law removed himself from the bed and cut on the lamp on the desk. 

"I'll be okay. I... I just didn't expect to dream of what I did." He smiled at him. It was half forced and half genuine. He actually wasn't sure if he was going to be okay, but he wanted to be optimistic about his situation.

"Alright. But if anything goes wrong, I will intervene."

"Fine by me." Law walked to the door. "Let's go." Bepo followed after him as both of them left the room to greet their once allies and now his biggest problem.

**I'm happy that you all are liking the story. Please, tell me your thoughts. I love you all. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Of all the things you choose in life, you don't get to choose what your nightmares are. You don't pick them; they pick you." - John Irving**

**Quote - "Drunkenness is nothing but voluntary madness." - Seneca The Younger**


	5. Straw Hats' Arrival and Plan B

**Straw Hats' Arrival and Plan B**

As the Straw Hats were brought onto the ship, Law saw that the six of them with the most problems were struggling against the chains. The only ones that weren't doing much were Luffy, Robin, and Chopper. Probably, the reason for that was because all three were chained up in sea prism stone. He didn't get to get a good look at them as they were rushed past him. 

Nami walked up to Law. "It's so good to see you again, Law," the woman said as she hugged him. He hugged her back. He was willing to hug the Straw Hats because he was used to them being so friendly. 

"It's good to see you all, too. I just... would've liked the circumstances to be different." Law patted her back before they broke off from each other. She was smiling at him with happiness. Law looked over to see the others being carried to the infirmary part of the ship. "Do you think this is really a good idea?" 

"It has to make them calm down, even if only a little," Nami replied. He could tell that she was exhausted from having to deal with the others. "We had to use the leftover chains that Franky used for the anchor to chain up him, Zoro, and Sanji." 

Law gave her a questioning look. "Why? Why did you have to use that kind of chain?" 

"Well, Franky made the chain for the anchor out of an unbreakable material. It was to make sure that nothing would break if and us lose the anchor." Nami looked over as seven men were carrying Franky past them. He was shouting and cursing the whole time. Nami started talking again after they all passed by. "We didn't trust Sanji, Zoro, nor Franky to put just any regular chains on them. So, we used some of the leftover chains just to be safe." 

"Understandable." Usopp and Brook came up to them. "Good to see you two as well," he greeted them as they stopped next to Nami. 

"Good to see you're doing fine, Law," Usopp said with a smile. He looked happy to be there. Law thought it was weird since Usopp was almost always skittish of him. 

"Torao-san, you look much better than the last time that we saw you, yohoho!" Brook commented with joy. Law smiled a little because of the skeleton's enthusiasm. 

"I should go see if they are trying to hurt or damage my ship," Law said. Nami and the others agreed. They followed him to the room that the six others were stationed in. Nami asked Law to go in behind them to see if the idea would work. 

"Guys," she greeted as she walked in. Law was hidden behind Brook and Usopp. They didn't want the others to see him just yet. 

"How dare you do this to us, you bitch!" Zoro shouted. Law could hear the chains rattling as he struggled to get out of them. He heard a few more chains rattling along with his. That might've been Sanji and Franky along with Zoro. 

"Nami-swan, how could you do this to me?!" Sanji asked as he tried to use his sweet voice on her. Law could hear the fury in his voice that out-ruled the sweet tones. 

"Nami, this is not how you use my chains! You're going to regret this!" Franky yelled. 

"You all need to just calm down. We have something for you if you all just calm down." Nami sounded as if she was trying to soothe an enraged child that didn't get what he wanted at the candy store. 

"N-Nami," Robin started. Law could hear the struggle to get her words out. "I will... strangle you after I... get out of these chains." That creeped him out. It was not every day that Robin threatened someone, let alone her own crewmate. 

"N-Na-Nami..." Chopper sounded tired and on the verge of tears. It hurt him to hear the small reindeer sound so pathetic. "How... How could you... do this to... to me?" It almost broke his heart at the sound of his voice. 

"Nami..." Luffy sounded very different from what he normally sounded like. His energetic and hyper mood was mellowed out and tired. You could tell that he was fighting to even stay awake. "I'm going to beat... the shit out of you... when... when I get unchained." 

"Hey, keep threatening her and you won't get to see who we brought you," Usopp said. It was surprising to hear the man sound so authoritative. 

"What did you bring us?!" Zoro asked while still shouting. He was pissed off. Law didn't know if he wanted to do this now or not. 

Reaching over, he tapped Nami on the shoulder, out of view of the others. She turned to him. Law motioned for her to come closer. "What is it?" she whispered. The others couldn't hear her over the three struggling in their bonds. 

"I... I'm having second thoughts about this," he conveyed his thoughts to the woman. She gave him a reassuring smile. 

"If anything bad happens, we will get you out of here as fast as we can. Then, we will try doing a one-on-one session with each of them." Law gave her a look that made her frown. "Is that okay with you?" 

"It... It's fine. We can try that." Nami smiled again and nodded. 

"Okay. We're fixing to move. Don't do anything to upset or scare him or we will remove him from the room," Nami warned. Law watched her glare at them. 

"N-Nami..." Robin started to talk but didn't finish. 

With a deep breath, Law gave a nod to the woman and she got the two men to move out from in front of him. He saw how each one was. They looked deranged and as if they hadn't slept in months. It was upsetting that they could look like this in only a matter of days. It was sad to see them look so sick. 

"T-Torao/L-Law/T-Torao-kun..." they all said in unison. All of their struggling and shouting had stopped, and they were just staring at him. It made him feel highly uncomfortable. He glanced at all of them. It was not a good sight to see them in this condition. 

"H-Hey," he greeted. Law was waiting for someone to do something that would scare him. It was scary enough to think that they would even try something. "How... How are you all?" It was strange to have them like they were. 

There was nothing but silence for a good amount of time before anyone did anything. It wasn't unexpected but it was still disturbing, nonetheless. The three that weren't devil fruit eaters started to struggle and thrash even harder in their binds. It was not a good thing. The other three were starting to struggle as well. It was sluggish but didn't go unseen by Law. 

"Let me out of here! Please! I want to touch you!" Sanji roared as he moved enough to almost fall off the bed. Law took a step back. 

"Brook, get Law the hell out of here! We'll have to with plan B!" Nami ordered. Brook grabbed Law by the shoulders and steered him out of the room. Law was worried about how the six would react to him leaving the room. 

When they were in the main room of the sub, Brook got Law to sit down. The skeleton sat right beside him. He wasn't bothered by the closeness of the man. It was something he was used to with Luffy's crew. They were physical with each other all the time. He had to get used to that. 

After about five minutes or so, Nami and Usopp came into the room. They looked to be in slight distress. "Law?" He looked up at Usopp. 

"Yes?" 

"Do... Do you think you can give them something to... to calm down?" Nami asked. Law looked between the man and woman. He knew he had something to give them to calm them down. It was not that hard since he was a doctor. 

"I... I can give them some alprazolam. It will help them relax and probably get them to calm down. It will work better on the main three." Law thought about the three in sea stone. "I think Nico-ya, Straw Hat-ya, and Tony-ya are perfectly fine how they are now. They can't really do much with what they're in." 

"That's fine. We will put you in a room with each one after you give them the medicine." Law agreed. He would give the medicine to them as a shot. 

Soon enough, Law found himself in the room with the six of them again. He got Brook to hold the needles while Nami and Usopp held down the ones in regular chains. They were shouting but Law ignored them as he put on some gloves. 

Going over to Franky first, Law got the two to hold him down. He didn't need him to be flailing about. "Robo-ya, I'm just going to give all three of you some medicine. It's not going to hurt you at all," he told them. 

Nami and Usopp struggled to keep Franky down but did it good enough for him. Law took an antiseptic wipe and cleaned a spot on his neck. He knew exactly where there was skin and blood. Taking one of the needles, he stuck it into a vein before injecting it. 

After that was done, Law moved onto the next one. Next was Sanji. Then, Zoro. When they were all injected, Law stepped back and took off the gloves. All four of them left the room. He turned to the other three. "We need to wait for the medicine to start working. We just have to watch them for the change." 

"We can start with them after that. Who would you like to meet with first, Law?" Usopp asked. He was more onboard with all of this than Law thought he would be. 

"You all can pick. I'm fine with any of them." Law looked to the left. "I have a quarantine room that we can use for this. It doesn't have cameras nor anything like that in it but there is a window to look inside. It can be shut from the inside." 

"That's good enough," Nami said. "Brook, you come and help me with one of them while Usopp goes and helps Law fix up the room." 

"Yes, Nami-san," Brook replied. The two walked off while Usopp followed after Law to the room. 

When they got there, Usopp commented on the state of the room. "It looks like this room hasn't been used in years." 

"It sort of hasn't." Law got the sniper to help him dust and wipe down the surfaces inside. "I haven't had a reason to use it since it was made." 

"It's handy to have it anyway." 

Law was replacing the sheets on the bed when he answered him. They had already replaced stuff in the bathroom. "Well, I got it made just in case I ever needed it." He shrugged. "I'm a doctor so I have to be prepared for anything." Usopp nodded in agreement. Law had also noticed that Usopp was being fidgety as they worked. "Is there something bothering you, Nose-ya?" 

"N-No..." 

"O...kay then." Law chose not to pressure the younger man for a better answer. 

After a minute or so, Nami and Brook came in carrying a woozy looking Sanji. He seemed calm and collected from his earlier violence. "Sanji-kun, we're here. We're going to lay you down on the bed, alright?" 

"Yeah. That's fine, I guess, Nami." Law was surprised when Sanji didn't say the affectionate word at the end of her name. _Must be because of the drug and the curse. Not very surprising when you think about it._

After he was set on the bed, Law followed the group out of the room. "So, how are we going to do this?" Brook asked as they looked through the window into the quarantine room. Sanji wasn't moving, just laying there. 

"I can spend a whole day with them," Law offered. That got them all to look at him with wide eyes and dropped jaws. "What?" 

"Are... Are you sure that's going to be a good idea?" Nami asked. She sounded ill at ease with his decision. 

"Yes. If being around me for a whole day will help them mellow out and stop their violence, we don't have to use the drug anymore." Law was thinking about the long-term effects of their experiment. He was just trying to help them. It was the least he could do for them after all they did for him. 

"If... If you're really sure it's fine, we will do it your way," Usopp agreed. 

"You need to give the other two 500 CCs of the drug if they start to get violent again." Nami agreed. "Do you remember the name of it?" Nami nodded. "Well, I'm going to close off the window when I go in, okay?" 

"That's fine," they answered. Law nodded before entering the room. He shut the door and locked it behind himself. After that, he shut the window up and turned off the sound of the room. Law sighed as he heard Sanji humming to himself. 

"Black leg-ya." Law cautiously approached him. The man looked over to him with a calm expression. "How are you feeling right now?" 

"I feel okay." Law nodded. He was happy about that. "What did you inject me with earlier?" He sat on the edge of the bed. They were going to have to share it for the night anyway. Law wasn't going to sleep on the floor and he wasn't going to make Sanji do it either. 

"I gave you something to calm you down. You were too rowdy, so I had to give you something. The same goes for Zoro-ya and Robo-ya." 

"Understandable." Sanji shifted on the bed. "So, what am I doing in this room?" 

"We're both going to stay in here for one whole day," Law answered. He didn't tell him the whole plan, so he didn't. He watched Sanji's face for any signs of anything. When his features didn't change nor anything happen, Law decided to speak again. "Is that fine with you?" 

"Yeah. But..." Law raised an eyebrow in question. "Can you unchain me? It's highly uncomfortable and I've been chained for three or four days now." 

"Are you going to try to do anything to me?" 

"No. I just want some breathing room. These chains are really tight." Law complied before going over to the speaker on the wall. 

He pressed the button. "Nami-ya, are you still there?" He waited for a response. He got one a few seconds later. 

"Yes, Law. Do you need something?" 

"I would like the key for the chains on Black leg-ya." 

"Are you sure about that?" Nami sounded worried and he could tell that she didn't like the idea of unlocking the chains on the other man. 

"Yes. I'm sure. Please, slide the key underneath the door." A few seconds later, a small, chef hat-shaped key was slid under. He smiled as he picked it up. "Thank you," he said as he pressed the button again. 

"You're welcome." After that, he cut off all communication with them. 

Walking over to Sanji, Law unlocked the lock and let the man unwrap the chains from around himself. "That feels a whole lot better," Sanji commented as he pulled out a cigarette and his gold lighter. "They wouldn't let me smoke with those on." 

Law walked over to a small door on the wall and opened it. There was a control panel behind it, and he pressed a button for the vents. He didn't want to stay in a room that reeked of cigarettes. Law walked back over and sat back on the bed. "So, we have a whole day in here." He laid down on the bed. "I'm going to take a nap. You can do whatever. We have a few hours before dinner." 

"I'm okay with that." Law saw the smoke from Sanji. "Can we talk until you go to sleep?" Law turned over to give the man his attention. 

"What do you want to talk about?" 

"What have you been up to since you left our ship for yours?" Law watched him take another drag of his death stick before answering him. 

"Well, I have been curing and helping people from all around the place," he started. "I almost got sick, there was a patient that I had some troubles with for about a few days, I gave a heart transplant," Law thought for a second, "and I got a curse that put us in this very situation." 

"What was the curse?" 

"Did Nami-ya not tell you about it?" 

"No. She told us jack shit about what was going on with us. She just chained us up before calling you. She told us nothing after getting off with you other than we were headed in your direction." Law nodded. _I don't think she should've kept that from them. They should've been told about my problem._

Law yawned before telling him the situation. "On the last island I visited, I got a curse from a girl that I accidentally bumped into. She gave me some papers on it and then left me." He stared at the ceiling. "The curse attracts people and animals to me. Some people are more affected than others." 

"Is that why we had this pull to come to see you?" 

"Exactly. It affects everyone differently, though." Law yawned again. "It's a very bothersome curse." 

"I feel bad for you," Sanji said as he blew out some smoke. Law closed his eyes with a smile on his face. 

"You don't know the half of it. I'll tell you more about it when I get up from my nap, alright?" Law felt Sanji shift in his spot. It didn't really bother him. 

"That's fine. I will let you get some sleep." Law nodded. "Sweet dreams, Law-swan." Before Law fell asleep, he was very worried about the last thing the younger man said to him. It was very concerning in his opinion. 

**Hope you all are enjoying it. Have a lot of ideas for the future. Might want to stick around to see them. Have an amazing day and love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Without goals, and plans to reach them, you are like a ship that has set sail with no destination." - Fitzhugh Dodson**


	6. Sanji

**Sanji**

The feeling of something around his chest awoke Law. He was still groggy, so he was having a hard time figuring out what it was. Slowly, his mind started to wake up more. Once he was wide awake, the object around him tightened.

Reaching his hands up, he found out that it was arms around his torso. Carefully, he turned over to be face-to-face with a sleeping Sanji. He had been sleeping as he had been. The cook had also been spooning him from behind before he moved. _Must've given him a little too big of a dosage._

As carefully as he could, Law removed the man's arms from around his body. He needed to pee and didn't want to wake the other up. It was probably a better option. Getting off the bed, Law tip-toed tot he door across the room.

Once he was inside the room, Law shut and locked the door. He sighed as he unzipped his pants. The sound of liquid being released made him sigh louder. "I'm glad that I had a bathroom made in here," he said to himself. "Now, I have to get the others to give us a change of clothes so we can shower and get cleaned up."

As he finished and washed his hands, Law heard a groan from the other room after he turned off the water. He unlocked the door and it creaked open when he pushed at it. Sanji was sitting up in the bed with what looked like a headache.

"How are you feeling, Black leg-ya?" he asked as he came to stand by the bed. The younger man was rubbing at his head as he held it down.

"Like shit. I feel like I drank too much and now have a hangover," Sanji answered. He sounded aggravated about it. Law nodded. He understood his problem.

"That is a side effect of the alprazolam. It will feel like a hangover when it wears off." Law was only telling him the truth. It wasn't a good side effect, but it was one nonetheless. He sat beside Sanji. _He's not acting like he was before. I hope this is working for him. I feel a little bit safer than before._

"What time is it?" Law looked up to the clock on the wall.

"It's about an hour until dinner," he answered. Law leaned against the headboard. There were two pillows on the bed. It was much better than them having to share just one pillow.

Sanji laid back down and wrapped his arms around Law's waist. It didn't bother him all that much. "Do you know what they're making?"

"No. Shachi is on cooking duty. I didn't get to ask him about it before you all showed up." Sanji nodded against his side. He laid his head on Law's lap. He put his left hand in the cook's hair. It was nice to see him so calm but strange to see him act like a child.

"That's fine." He rubbed his head on Law's lap while he just ran his fingers through his hair. It was a better option than to do nothing. He was bored because he didn't have any books to read.

They stayed like that for the whole hour. The snoring let Law know that Sanji had fallen asleep again. He didn't think that the man got enough of it on the Sunny. Especially with Luffy. The kid was a handful that he didn't like to handle on many occasions.

The speaker buzzed to life. "Captain." It was Jean Bart. "I brought food for you and the cook. I'm going to open the small door and slide it in," he told him.

Shifting out of the grasp of the other, Law laid him on the bed and went over to the speaker. "That's fine. What is it?"

"Shachi made chicken stir-fry with jasmine rice and a piece of strawberry cake as dessert." Law's stomach growled at the mention of food. He hadn't eaten since that morning before he had his drinking problem that Bepo had to help him with.

"That sounds great right now." The small door was opened, and the tray was slid in. "Thank you so much, Jean."

"You're welcome, Captain." Law picked up the tray and toted it over to the bed. He sat down with the tray across his lap. He nudged Sanji to wake him up.

"Hey. Dinner's here." Sanji groaned before turning over. Law rolled his eyes. _Just like a child. Like his Captain at times._ "Black leg-ya, get up and eat. You need to eat something."

Groaning again in aggravation, Sanji sat up with a pissed off look. It quickly changed when his eyes set on Law. "What's going on?"

"Dinner is here. Your portion is right there," Law answered as he pointed to the other two plates on the tray. Sanji thanked him and picked up the larger plate. They ate in silence as they finished both of their main courses and dessert.

"Your friend is a pretty decent cook." Law nodded. He trusted Shachi with cooking out of everyone else. He had known him longer than most and taught him how to cook. The man had wanted to know how to cook so Law wound up teaching him what he knew about it.

"Thanks. I taught him most of what he knows about cooking. He picked up other things from the places we've visited." Law was proud that Shachi had been into the craft. Not many of his crew members into cooking like the man was.

They set their empty plates back on the tray and Law slid it out of the room. He went and sat back down on the bed. "Do you have anything to do in this room?"

"Not really. I had to rush to get it ready." He was a little upset with that because he wasn't able to get what he wanted in the room. It frustrated him. "I could get someone to bring us something to do," Law suggested.

"Sure. That would be fine." Law nodded before getting up and walking over tot he speaker.

"Hey, is anyone out there right now?" He waited a few minutes before anyone said anything to him. It was Usopp that spoke to him.

"Yeah. I'm... I'm here. Do you need something?"

"Could you bring us something to do? Anything is good enough. Just something for us to do for the rest of the time being in here." He was hoping for books and, maybe, a deck of cards. He was up for a round or two of poker or something.

"Yeah. I'll see what I can get you." With that, Usopp's side went silent. He wished that he had thought ahead before just locking himself in the room with Sanji. Not that he minded it. It was just to them by for the time.

"So, Usopp is getting us something to do?" Law was a little skittish of how Sanji said his crewmate's name. It was said with jealously and bitterness. It was not something he was expecting. _So, we're getting there. But he's still getting jealous and upset with others._

When Usopp came back, he slid what he got through the small door. It was two stacks of books and a deck of cards. He was happy about the books and the cards. _That's exactly what I wanted. This is great._

"Your crew said that you liked to read. I brought you some books that were in your room. The polar bear gave me the cards. Said that it would help you get along better with Sanji," Usopp said that the speaker.

"Thank you very much. These are perfect for this," Law responded. He was smiling as he picked up one stack.

"You're welcome, Law." Law placed the books on the desk before going back to get the other. Sanji got up and walked over to see them.

"Most of these are medical books. Why?"

"Because I like reading them. I have read all of these at least twenty times since I got them." Law picked up a brown cover book. "Some of them aren't medical books. He got a few that are fantasy novels." Sanji nodded as he grabbed the book from him.

"Repunzel?" The man sounded confused about the title. Law's face went red at the name of the book.

"Y-Yeah." He took the book from him. "I like certain books." Law put it back on the second stack of books. Sanji grabbed up the deck of cards.

"Want to play poker?" Law grinned.

"Sure. Can't promise that you'll win. That's what I play in my past time with my crewmates." Sanji grinned too. Law had a feeling that there was more to the game that the other was going to add.

"This will be strip poker. You lose a game; you strip something off." _There it is. I knew he was going to say something about it._

"Fine. Deal. Let's get to playing." Sanji agreed and they went back to the bed.

About forty minutes later, Law set down a royal flush. "Goddamnit! How are you so good at this?!" Sanji asked as he stripped his shoes.

The game was going in Law's favor. He hadn't stripped anything yet. Sanji had already stripped his tie, suit jacket, and now his shoes. Law had won the other two games. "I don't know. I guess that I'm just lucky." He didn't really feel all that lucky. I mean, he got the curse and he was being hunted by lots of people.

"You're too good at this." They went another two rounds. Sanji lost his shirt then socks.

In the next round, Law lost the game. "Damn. I thought I had that." Sanji had put down a four of a kind. Law only had a three of a kind.

"What're you going to strip?" Law wasn't wearing shoes, so he just took off his socks. "I'm going to get more off of you by the end of this," Sanji promised. Law didn't like the sound of that.

"We'll see about that."

About two more games later, Law lost the second one. Sanji had taken off his pants. He was losing the game of poker. "Strip something, Law."

Taking his shirt off, Law folded it up and set it to the side. That was how the other was putting his clothes when he stripped them. "Two more losses and you lose the whole thing," Law commented. He was happy about the outcome.

"Yeah. I'm going to try harder," Sanji said seriously. Law gulped. _Fuck. He's determined to get me naked, isn't he?_

They started up the next one. Law cursed under his breath. He only had a one pair. He knew that Sanji had something higher. The grin said it all. "One... pair..." he stated in defeat.

Sanji's grin widened. "Royal flush." He set his cards down. Law was not happy about this. "Time to pay up." Law groaned.

Standing up, he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He was not happy about this. Pulling them down, he stepped out of them before folding them. Sanji whistled.

"You have some very nice legs, Law." His face went red at the praise. It was not something he had wanted to hear from the cook let alone another man. "You have legs like a woman."

That made him glare at Sanji. "I'm not a woman," he voiced.

"I know. I know. I didn't mean it like that. You just... Your legs look smooth like a woman's. Do you shave them?" It was a personal question for Law. He didn't want to answer but decided to anyway.

"No. I don't ever have to. I just don't grow hair on my legs like you." He thought back to Luffy. "Does Straw Hat-ya shave at all?" Sanji looked jealous but answered him anyway.

"No. He doesn't grow hair on his legs, either. I don't know if he can grow hair anywhere. He doesn't grow it on his face, armpits, nor legs." Sanji lit up a cigarette. "I don't know about down there."

Law thought about that statement. He shook his head to clear it. "Don't say anything about that. I don't want to think about that," he mentioned. It gave him disturbing images in his mind.

"Right. Sorry about that. Want to finish the game?" Law nodded and they went back. Law lost his boxers and so did Sanji. The last game was to see who lost.

Law grinned. He had a full house. He didn't know if Sanji could beat him with that. The man grinned again. "Full house," Law said as he placed down his hand.

"Straight flush." Sanji laid down his hand. Law's eyes widened at the hand. He couldn't believe that Sanji had beaten him. "I win the game."

Law was not happy with the outcome. "I'm not going to strip my underwear. I will acknowledge that you won," he answered. Sanji blew out some smoke.

"That's now how you play the game." He put out his cigarette int he ashtray. Law had remembered to put one of them in the room beforehand. "You have to strip all of it."

"No." Sanji looked disappointed. "I don't want to do that. I only get naked when I'm showering."

"Understandable." Law nodded.

"Speaking of showering, I want to take one." Law called up a member and told them to bring the both of them a change of clothes. "I'll take a shower first."

"Why not take one together?" Sanji suggested. Law looked at him with shock. "What? It will save water and we can both clean up."

The person came back with their clothes. "Fine. I'll shower with you. But keep your eyes and hands to yourself." Sanji nodded. Law didn't know if he was going to do that or not.

In the bathroom, they stripped their remaining clothes and got in together. Law turned on the water and sighed as it sprayed him. It was nice but he couldn't relax too much because of Sanji. "Why do you have a tattoo of your jolly roger on your back?"

"To let people know that I am who I am." Law wet his hair. Sanji told him that he understood his explanation. The two bathed like they were fine, but Law could tell that the cook was a little too close to him. It was disturbing but he couldn't really get upset with him about it.

When they were done, they dried off and started to get dressed. Law was in his underwear and pants when he felt arms wrap around his chest. "Law, do you like the others?"

"Yes. They are my friends as well as yours. I like them." Sanji tightened his grip on him.

"So, just as friends?" Law saw where he was going with it.

"Yes. Just as friends. I don't like them like that, Black leg-ya." Law put his shirt over his head. A kiss was placed on his back just before he slipped it all the way on.

"What about me?" Sanji moved to get fully dressed.

"I like you. We get along great and I enjoy your company." He was being truthful.

"Do you like me more than just a friend?"

"I... I don't know. I like you enough. I will have to think about that." Sanji agreed to wait for him.

After they were dressed, they went back to bed and decided to get some sleep for the night. It was better for Law since he had to take on another person the next day. He hoped that it was easy as this one. He fell asleep with the thought of Sanji being better the next day.

**Don't know how I feel about this chapter. I think I could've done better, but I also could've done worse. What do you all think? I love you all and have a wonderful day. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - Alprazolam is Zanax.**

**Quote - "Life, like poker has an element of risk. It shouldn't be avoided. It should be faced." - Edward Norton**


	7. Robin

**Robin**

Law woke up to someone pressing into his back. He blinked twice before being able to see. Law almost yelped when he realized that he was centimeters away from falling right off the bed. Sanji was the only thing keeping him from falling off the bed.

Sanji pressed into him again and that pushed him further toward the edge. A few more pushes made him fall. He yelped loudly when he fell off. They landed in a heap on the floor. Law had closed his eyes just as he fell off.

Opening his eyes, they widened considerably at what had happened. Their lips were connected. Sanji didn't seem bothered at all about it. He was staring Law in the eyes. After a second, Law pulled back with a dark red face.

Sanji kept staring him in the face. "Are you okay, Law? Did you get hurt?" he asked Law. He couldn't face the cook. Sanji was kneeling between his legs while Law was laying on the floor.

"Y-Yeah. I'm... I'm okay, I guess." Law sat up and scooted a foot away from him. "D-Did you get hurt?" He didn't dislike the kiss. He, actually, didn't know how to feel about the kiss. It was accidental but he didn't know if that was how Sanji saw it.

"No. I'm not hurt." The man stood up and offered his hand. Law accepted it and was helped up. 

"One way to wake up," Law commented under his breath as he dusted himself off. Sanji smiled at him.

They went about their day, normally, until it was time to switch people. Nami brought them breakfast and Brook brought them lunch. The two spent most of their time playing cards or reading. It was pretty normal except for Sanji clinging to him like he was a teddy bear. Law wasn't bothered all that much, though.

When it was time to change people, Law got about ten to twenty minutes of free time. They knew he wanted some time to be free before being locked up again. Going to visit with his crew, Bepo came up and hugged him tightly.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything bad to you?" Bepo asked as he hugged him tighter to his chest. Law hugged him back. He was just like an older brother but younger in actual age.

"No. He didn't do anything to me." He didn't mention the kiss they shared that morning. "How have the others been doing?"  
"Not so good. When the medication wore off on the other two, we had to give them another dose. They started thrashing in the chains again." Law nodded. He had a feeling that it would've happened. "Do you think you helped Sanji at all?"

"I think he'll be fine. I got him to calm down and he wasn't aggravated when we left the room." Bepo nodded. Nami chose to come up to them at that time.

"We have Robin in the room. She's ready when you are." Law nodded in agreement. She, hesitantly, handed her key over to him. It was in the shape of a book. "Be careful. She will not be as docile when you unchain her. Robin didn't receive any of the medicine." Law nodded again. He knew that already.

After a few more minutes spent with Bepo, Law trudged back to the quarantine room. He got Nami to get Robin a change of clothes. He got Penguin to get him some for him as well. Taking a deep breath, Law walked into the room with the clothes in hand. Robin was put on the bed like Sanji.

"Nico-ya, how are you feeling today?" He set the clothes on the desk. After that, he went back to the door, shut it, and locked it. _Here's to another day with a crewmate._

"I'm... f-fine..." She sounded so exhausted. He knew that it was mainly due to the sea stone on her.

"I'm going to unlock your chains, okay? You aren't going to attack me, are you?"

"N-No... I... I won't..." He couldn't tell if she was telling him the truth or not. Taking the chance, Law unlocked the lock and started to unravel the chains. It was a little hard because he was affected by it as well.

When she was let go, Robin shot off the bed and tackled him to the floor. "I... thought you said you wouldn't attack me," he said. Robin just laid her head on his chest. He didn't know how to react to her. They laid there for a long time.

After a bit, Law tried to sit up. An arm wrapped around his neck and made him lay back down for fear of breaking his neck. "I just want to stay like this for a bit longer," Robin said as she wrapped both of her arms around his chest and rubbed her head into it.

Law didn't know how to feel about this. "I'm okay with it, but could you remove the arm from around my neck?" The arm quickly disappeared. He was grateful for it.

They stayed like that for another while. He wasn't very bothered by it, but he didn't understand Robin's reason for doing this. Her and his heartbeats were all he could hear in the otherwise quiet room. He was starting to get sleepy.

"Nico-ya, why are we doing this?" He, now, wanted an answer as to why they were laying on the floor like they were.

"I just..." She sniffed him. It made him feel a little uncomfortable. "I want to be close to you." Law didn't know how to react to her answer. "I just want to stay like this for a while."

"Can we at least get off the floor, though? My back is starting to hurt from laying here." Robin agreed and got up. Law followed her. They climbed onto the bed and he laid back down. The woman laid on top of him between his legs. She wrapped her arms around his chest once again before placing her head down too.

"Torao-kun?"

"Yes?" He wondered what she wanted to ask him.

"Why do I have this pull toward you? Nami never told us what she talked to you about." Law sighed. He realized that he would have to tell each member what they had talked about.

After telling her what he had told Sanji and everyone else, Robin was quiet for a bit. "Are you okay, Nico-ya?" Law was worried about her reaction to the information. Sanji had a drug in his system when he told him about the situation he was in.

"Yes. So, I am affected in a violent way by this curse?"

"That's what I was told. There are people that act in a similar way. I'm not sure who it affects the most, but I was told about you and the others by Nami-ya," Law answered. He felt her anger every time he mentioned someone from her crew or someone else's name.

"Please, don't remind me about Nami. I'm still angry with her for what she did." Law agreed. There was no telling what she would do if he continued to mention other names in front of her at the moment.

"So, what do you want to do? We have about three to three and a half hours until dinner." He didn't know what to do about that. There was the possibility that he would get attacked at some point by her. That was scary to just think about.

"Do you have any books?" Law nodded. "What kind?"

"I was brought some medical books along with some fantasy books yesterday. They're on the desk over there." He pointed to the desk even though he couldn't see it. Law had memorized where things were when he was stuck in the room with Sanji the day before.

"I'll be right back. Don't move from the bed." Law didn't object her order and just listened to her. He knew she couldn't break out of the room, but there was the possibility that she would attack him if he disobeyed her. That was a scary thought.

Moving to a sitting position, Law saw her go through the books. He leaned against the headboard and pillows as she picked out two books. Coming back over, she handed one to him before getting back between his legs.

With her back to his chest, she started to read the book she picked out. Law looked at the title on his. It was one of his medical books. The book was on how the heart and brain worked together to keep a person alive.

Opening it up, Law started to read. Robin didn't say much as she read. It was calm and quiet for the time being. It wasn't bothering him, and he just allowed her to lean against him. They read for quite a while.

When it was dinnertime, Law got Robin to move off of him so he could get the food. She allowed him up to retrieve the tray from the floor. "What's for dinner, Torao-kun?" Law looked down at the tray. Sanji seemed to be back cooking again.

"A casserole, vegetables, and a parfait for dessert." Law came over with the tray. Robin bookmarked her page before setting the book aside. He sat on the bed and they dug in. "So, what have you been doing since we parted ways?"

"Not really. Just doctor stuff. I cured some people, did some operations, you know. The usual." Robin nodded as she continued to eat. The next couple of minutes were spent in silence. It was more awkward being as she continued to eat. The next couple of minutes were spent in silence. It was more awkward being around her than it was with Sanji. Mostly because they had similar personalities but very different about it.

When they were done eating, Law pushed the tray back out for someone to pick up. Robin had gone back to reading. "Torao-kun, is there a shower in this room?"

"There's a bathroom in here. It's over there." Law indicated the bathroom to her. She looked over to him with no expression.

"Will you shower with me?" That made him snap his head up to look at her. His eyes went wide, and his words caught in his throat. _Wh-Wha-What did she just ask me to do?!_

"Wh-What?"

"I want to shower but I want you to shower with me. Will you?" She placed her book down before starting to crawl on her hands and knees across the bed towards him. He was frozen in place when she was at the end of the bed. Slowly, Robin got off the bed and closer to him.

Law still didn't react when she pressed up against him. It felt like she was trying to get closer to him or into his skin. Her breasts were snug against his chest in an awkward way. After a second, he was able to register what was happening around him. "N-Ni-Nico-ya... I-I can't... I can't do th-that..." he finally stuttered out. He didn't know what to do in this situation.

"Please." She hugged him closer to her. It was as if she wanted to fuse with him. "I won't ask you for anything else.' Law started to sweat profusely. _I... I don't want to do this. I... I can't... I can't do this._

Placing his hands on her shoulders, he went to push her away. "N-Nico-ya... I really can't." An arm appeared on his back and wrapped around his neck. He froze once again. One wrong move and she could seriously hurt him.

"Torao-kun, I'm not asking for much. Please..." _That's asking a lot from me. Too much._ Robin started to push him toward the bathroom. Another set of hands grabbed the clothes off the desk as they passed by it. Law was not okay with this.

In the bathroom, Law was allowed some breathing room as she let him go. He was released before the door was shut and locked behind them. The sound of it locking confirmed his fears. Still facing her, he knew that there was only one way out of this situation. _I can't teleport out of this room. I have to do what she wants if I want to get out of here in one piece._

"Nico-ya, I will shower with you. But I need to lay down some ground rules." The woman just nodded as she started to strip. He turned away to give her some privacy. "No touching or anything of the sort and no looking."

"Fine." Robin sounded upset for what he had said. He stripped and got in the shower. Robin got in right behind him. Law cut it on. He started to wash his body. The woman was doing the same behind him.

It was okay, for a time. After a few minutes, Robin started going against the first rule he set. She was getting closer and closer to him and it was making him uncomfortable. He didn't know how to react to it. To be honest, though, he had been with both women and a few men. But these people were his friends in his eyes.

After rinsing his body, Law moved to let her rinse off. They traded spots to do so. "Nico-ya, you're getting a little too close to me," he commented to her.

"Sorry." He felt as if there was something more to that answer. Suddenly, arms attached to him from the wall. Two grabbed his arms, one wrapped around his torso, and two got his legs. He yelped when his body was held against the wall.

"N-Nico-y-ya... What... What are you doing?!" he asked as she turned to him. Law saw something in her eyes. It was a mixture of lust and something else. He thought it was love or something like that.

"Torao-kun..." Robin pressed her naked body against his. It made him highly uncomfortable. One of her legs went in between his. It pressed against his flaccid dick.

"N-Ni-Nico-y-ya..." He was starting to freak out. "P-Please..." Robin didn't back off nor leave him alone.

"Torao-kun, do I arouse you?" Her thigh rubbed against his cock. This was turning back real fast. He didn't answer and just tried not to react to her movements. "Torao-kun, please, answer me. Do I arouse you?"

"N-N-No..." Despite his saying no, he was quickly getting hard. This was not looking good for him at all right now. "N-Nico-ya, please, st-stop..." His face was a dark red and not just from the heat of the shower.

"But..." She reached down and grabbed his semi-erection. "You're getting hard. So, you are aroused by something I'm doing." Law turned his face away from her. The normally quiet and to-herself woman was now not holding back on him. _This wasn't such a good idea with her after all. I should've given her some of that medicine before unlocking her._

She started to jerk him off and it disturbed him to a great extent. Biting his bottom lip, Law tried to keep quiet. But Robin was being relentless on him. She continued until it was fully hard. "N-Nico-ya, please. Stop," he begged. Law wasn't one for begging, but he would in the situation he found himself in.

"No. I want to see you come." Law's face got darker and the arms didn't release him. It was as if they were holding him up and keeping him from falling to the ground. Her hand went faster and faster. His lip was starting to bleed from biting it so hard.

Robin leaned up and kissed him. She got him to stop biting his lip and to kiss her instead. He moaned lowly into her mouth because he couldn't hold it back anymore. The pleasure was too good.

Soon enough, he came. Robin let him go and he slid down to the bottom of the shower. She followed after him. "Torao-kun, are you okay?" Her personality seemed to change drastically when he came. He didn't understand how that could've happened.

"Y-Ye-Yeah," Law answered, breathily. He was out of breath and exhausted from what she had just done to him.

"Let's get out. You can take a nap when we get out." Robin helped him up and turned off the water. Law allowed her to help him up. He made sure to keep his eyes off her body, even though she had been staring at him the entire time. He dried and got dressed sluggishly. Robin left him alone for the most part.

Getting back to the bed, Law collapsed onto it. Robin got in with him. She laid her head on his chest as he turned back over. He was too tired to care or argue with the archeologist. Closing his eyes, he heard Robin start to talk to him again.

"I'm sorry, Torao-kun. I think I was a little too forceful. Again, I apologize for forcing you to do that." Law could hear the regret in her voice. _I'm just going to believe that it was the curse fault and not hers. I don't want to blame her for something she can't control._

"I... forgive you. Just get some sleep. We will see what happens tomorrow." Robin agreed. Law kept his eyes closed as he talked to her. Soon, he fell into a deep slumber. He hoped that the moment had helped her. There was no way in hell he was going to do that again with her. He hoped, at least.

**Done. Hope you all are liking it. Just to let you know, anyone with devil fruit powers can't break out of the room. Just beyond the metal walls is a wall of sea prism stone. That includes the floor. They can walk on it fine because of the metal is on top of it. You're welcome for the information. Hwondrousderous day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "The willingness to face traumas - be they large, small, primitive or fresh - is the key to healing from them. They may never disappear in the way we think they should, but maybe they don't need to. Trauma is an ineradicable aspect of life. We are human as a result of it, not in spite of it." - Mark Epstein**


	8. I Need a Day Off

**I Need a Day Off**

The next morning was hectic. Law woke up to Robin sleeping on his chest. When he had tried to move her, she almost broke his neck, left arm, and right leg. He didn't understand what he had done for her to react that way.

After that, she apologized a few times for almost hurting him. He guessed that it was just reflexes. Law had to admit, he had a few reflexes of his own that he wasn't proud of. He had to almost gut Bepo one morning.

When breakfast rolled around, Robin and Law ate in silence like dinner the night before. The woman was acting pretty normal, aside from clinging to him and eating things he already took a bite out of. He didn't understand what she was doing.

At lunch, Robin creeped him out greatly. When he had finished eating, she took his fork and began to lick it. To say he was disturbed would be an understatement. There were no words to describe how that made him feel. It was just... not something he wanted to happen again.

Finally, when it was time to switch, Law practically made a mad dash from the room. He met with his crew in the main room. They could tell something was off about him. He kept looking back. Law was making sure that Robin hadn't followed him.

"Captain, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," Penguin asked. Shachi was next to him. His crew seemed to be waiting for his answer.

"I... I'm fine." He sat down on one of the chairs. "I... I want a day off. I have to have a day off from taking another one on." Bepo nodded before rushing off to tell Nami about his choice.

"Cap'n, what happened with Robin?" Shachi asked. Law shook his head. He didn't want to worry them about his problem. In reality, Bepo was the only one going to know about his encounter with the archaeologist.

Law wanted to cry and scream about what happened. Instead, he just tried to collect his thoughts. _What do I say to Bepo? Should I tell him all of it? Or just the parts that freaked me out the most? What the fuck do I say to him?_

"Captain." He didn't acknowledge the voice at first. Law could still tell that his crew was still standing around him. "Law, look at me." The voice registered and he looked up. Bepo was standing in front of him. "Nami said that you could take a break. It's fine with her." Law nodded. "Mind telling me what happened?"

Before he could say anything to him, tears started to pour down his face and his shoulders jolted with his silent cried. Bepo scooped him up and rushed him to his room. The bear knew about Law's hatred for letting his crew see him in such a weakened state.

Law buried his face into the suit that Bepo wore. It was something to do while being carried to his room. After a bit, he was set on his bed. He curled up and sobbed into it. "Law, tell me, and tell me the truth, what happened with Robin in that room?"

Law didn't say anything and just cried. Bepo told him he would wait until he was done. The navigator got into the bed with him and clung to him. Law didn't know he wanted the other for than he just wanted his best friend.

Hours later, his tears dried up and he stopped shaking with sobs. "Law?" he fisted the orange jumpsuit.

"Bepo, I... I was forced to do something I... I didn't want to." Just saying that made the bear go into protective brother mode.

"Tell me, what did she do to you?" Law took a few deep breaths before answering him. It was humiliating.'

"I... I showered w-with... N-Nico-ya..." he trailed off. He knew that Bepo would want to know what had happened with Robin in the shower. "She... She forced me to..." He didn't want to tell him. Law didn't have the courage to say it.

Bepo seemed to understand. "Why would she do that?" He sounded as if he was worried about him. Also, there was anger and disappointment in his voice.

"I... I believe that it's... the cu-curses f-fault." That was what he wanted to believe. That was what he kept repeating to himself over and over again. "I just... want some time off from... taking on another."

"Nami said it was okay. She understands." Bepo was rubbing his back to help him calm down. It was nice and made him feel safe. "So, you believe it's the curse's fault?"

"Yes. The... papers said that certain people would react... violently toward me and others." Bepo nodded. Law was glad his best friend understood. "Thanks for being understanding." He told him that it was no problem.

"Are you up for eating dinner with the others?"

"Yeah. I don't want them to worry too much about me." Getting up, they made their way to the dining room.

Nami came rushing up to him with Brook and Usopp in tow. Robin was given a dose of the medicine. He wondered why. "Law, are you okay?" Nami asked with concern in her voice. He could see it on her face as well.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just... wanted a day in between taking on them. Do two then take a day off. Is that fine with you?" Nami nodded vigorously.

"Yes. Anything to make you more comfortable with this." She eyed him. "What did Robin do? You came out of the room with a disturbed face and with a pace that said you were desperate to leave the room."

"It's nothing to worry about." He decided to make sure about one thing. "When you send Straw Hat-ya in the room, could you also give him a dose of the medicine when the time comes?"

"Sure. I will remind one of your crewmates to do so." Law nodded. They got him to sit down with them.

"Why did you give Nico-ya a dose?" He thought he had helped her out. There had to be a reason for giving her the medicine. Something probably happened when he was having a moment.

"Umm..." Brook, Usopp, and Nami looked away from him with red faces. He was curious as to what was the problem.

"Torao-san, did she do something to you while in the room with her?" Brook asked. He turned to look at him. Law didn't want to answer that question.

"What did she do?" Law changed the question. Usopp seemed to understand that Law didn't want to answer the skeleton's question.

"She... She tried to... umm..." Usopp turned away with a dark red face. "We had to get her away from your room."

"Why's that?" It was confused with how the man was dancing around the issue. What the hell did she do?

"Law, can we talk about this after dinner?" Nami asked. Her face was almost as dark as Usopp's. "I will explain it to you before you go to bed. In private." Law nodded. He was worried about what she could've done.

When dinner was ready, Sanji came out with plates of food. He winked at Law as he sat down. "How are you feeling today, Law?"

"I'm fine." He was glad that his red and puffy eyes had gone back to normal. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Feel great." Sanji blew out some smoke. "I was worried about you. I was told about your stated when you left the room with Robin-chan." Law nodded. Probably the whole ship knew about how he left the room.

"It's nothing too big. I'm just in need of a break." Sanji nodded as he started to eat with him. Law told the group about Killer and Heat. They nodded with grim expressions. He told them the agreement they had made.

Sanji told him that the man better keep his word, Nami and the other two agreed with Sanji. Robin was sitting beside Shachi. She was talking to him in a calm, polite manner as she ate. It was strange but made him feel so much better about her situation.

After dinner, Nami met him in his room. He invited her inside. After a minute, he noticed that some of his clothes were on the floor. Most of the mess was his shirts and underwear. "Um..." He was perplexed.

"Yeah... about the clothes..." Law turned around to look at her. Her face was bright red. It was as if she was embarrassed.

He got her to sit on the bed. "What's with my clothes on the floor? Is there a reason that they're scattered across the room?"

"You might be missing a few things," she answered. Law raised an eyebrow. "Robin took a few pieces of your clothing. I think it was a pair of underwear and about two shirts."

"Uhh... Why?" This was a little awkward and puzzling.

"She... She tried to..." Her face got darker. It was almost unhealthily so. "She tried to... masturbate... while smelling your clothes."

Freezing in his spot, Law's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. _She... WHAT?!_ He was mortified to hear about that. That was not what he was expecting to hear. He tried to find the right words to say at that moment.

"Don't worry about your clothes. We will get them back and clean them just in case," Nami tried to reassure him. Law still didn't move. "Law, are you okay?" She stood up and came closer to him.

She shook him. He didn't react. Nami tried to get his attention. After about ten minutes of doing so, Law registered what she was doing. "Umm... I don't know how to react to knowing that," he told the truth.

"It's fine. I was just wondering if you were okay. As I said, we will get your clothes back and clean them before giving them back to you."

"That sounds fine. Please, keep her out of my room." Nami agreed. He sighed as he opened the door for her. She thanked him and wished him a goodnight. He did the same as he smiled at her. It was a good thing that some people weren't reacting like Robin or even Boa.

Sighing, he laid down on his bed. He decided he would clean his room up the next day. Closing his eyes, Law decided to go to sleep. He needed it for the next day. He had no idea who was going to the room with him the next day.  
...

_**Law sat in a room. The bad thing about this was that he was chained to a chair. Looking around, the room was completely white and empty. There was one, just one, door in front of him. It was silent. No sound but his breathing. There was an intercom on the wall to the right corner of the door.** _

_**"Law, how are you feeling right now?" The voice was muffled. Law noticed that he was drugged with something. He couldn't tell what it was.** It could be a sleeping drug, or a more sinister drug. _

_**Shaking his head, he decided to answer. It hurt his head to speak.** _ _**"What was... I drugged... with?" he asked. He groaned at the feeling of the chains digging into the skin of his arm and chest. Law realized that he was shirtless. And that the chains were sea stone.** _

_**"it's a drug to relax you. We don't want you to attack anyone. Now, how do you feel?" Law laughed. It was hoarse and breathy.** _

_**"How could I... attack anyone? I'm... chained to a fucking... chair with SEA STONE. There's... There's no way I have the... energy to do any... anything," Law countered.** _

_**"Please, answer the question. How are you feeling right now?" The voice sounded familiar but couldn't place who it was.** _

_**"H-Horrible. My head... hurt, it... it feels like I got hit by a sh-ship, I can't feel my... legs, the chains are di-digging into my skin, I feel like... shit, and... I can't keep my th-thoughts on one... thing for too long." He didn't understand what was happening to him.** _

_**There were whispers before someone came back onto the speaker. "Sorry about your situation. We are also sorry for what is about to happen. Please, it's just an experiment. We don't mean you any harm if it comes to that."** _

_**"What... What do you mean?" He looked up and saw that there was a camera right above the door.** _

_**Suddenly, three doors opened on each of the other walls. They were camouflaged by the white in the room. There was darkness in each direction. It was worrying and he couldn't keep a straight head. He started freaking out.** _

_**"Law, please, don't freak out. It might make it worse for you if you start to panic." That didn't help him in the least. He was almost hyperventilating. "Shut the doors before they come in! He needs to calm down!"** _

_**Before they coud do so, people started to rush into the room. It filled up pretty quickly. He knew everyone in the room wih him. There were Luffy and his crew along with Smoker, Tashigi, Killer, Heat, Doflamingo, Trebol, Wanda, Carrot, Sabo, Kryos, Rebecca, King Riku, Viola, Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Baby 5, Bonney, X Drake, Sai, Boo, Bellamy, Don Chin Jao, Boa Hancock, Boa Marigold, Boa Sandersonia, Buffalo, Capone Bege, Caesar Clown, Dracule Mihawk, Blackbeard, Ivankov, Kid, Gloriosa, Hack, Koala, Isshou, Jesus Burgess, Jinbe, Leo, Princess Mansherry, Kabu, Kanjuuro, Kinemon, Momonosuke, Kuzan, Marguerite, the kids from Punk Hazard, some of the animals from Breed's place, more MInks from Zou, Sakazuki, Kizaru, Scratchman, Sengoku, Senor Pink, Rayleigh, Sugar, Tsuru, Urouge, Hawkins, and more. Somehow, the room was big enough for all of them.** _

_**"Damnit! Someone, get into the room and get him out of there! Now!" Law was freaking out even more.** _

_**All of them were staring at him with starved, hungry eyes. No one said anything for a long time. He was feeling clostaphobic from being too close and there being too many people. "The door's jammed!" a woman shrieked. That made him even more worried.** _

_**"Get that Goddamn door open! It won't turn out good for him right now!" Slowly, everyone reached out to him. Hands and fingers touched him. It was lightly at first. Like a brush of their fingertips down his arms, chest, legs, head, and face.** _

**_After a few minutes, they got more physical. They rubbed him with their whole hands, and he started feeling unsettled. The situation was not looking good for him. He tried to move away from the hands but couldn't go anywhere. Law was chained to the chair and didn't have a lot of engery._ **

**_"Law! I'm so sorry! You're going to have to deal with them until we can get in the room!" Law whimpered. He closed his eyes from the sight._ **

**_"Please! Get me out of here!" he screamed. That seemed to break the others. They began pulling on him, clawing at his clothes, tried to pry the chains off of him, licked him where they could, kissed the skin they could get to, bit him in certain places, sniffed him, and many more things._ **

**_"Fuck! Get that door open!"_ **

**_Suddenly, he felt his pants disappear. "I got them!" Viola shouted. Law opened his eyes and saw her holding his pants over her head. Mocha, another kid, Rebecca, and Boa Sandersonia started fighting Viola over there. They tugged on different parts of the pants. After a bit, the chair was tipped over._ **

**_Falling to the ground, Law yelped in pain when the chains dug further into his skin. An earring was ripped out of his ear. "Fuck! Get me out of here! They're going to kill me!" Law started to cry. His left ear throbbed in pain at being torn open from someone ripping out the earring._ **

**_"Get that fucking door open! This doesn't look good for him!"_ **

**_The doorknob jiggled as they tried to open ti. A minute later, his right shoe was taken. "I've got his shoe!" Tashigi shouted. Carrot and Hawkins started to tug it from her. That started a fight between the three of them._ **

**_After a bit, he was stripped of all his clothes but his underwear. It was humiliating and terrifying. Tears streamed down his face as he tried to use his chine to get away from them. The crowd was fightin over his clothes. They seemed to not notice at first._ **

**_He got to the door. Law banged on the door with his head. "Let me the fuck out!"_ **

**_"Trafalgar-san, we're trying!" a woamn answered. She sounded frantic. "Just... Just give us some more time! Don't worry! It's almost open!" His body shook with the fear of what would happen if they didn't hurry and the tears that hadn't stopped._ **

**_Suddenly, he heard a click. Hope blossomed in his chest as he saw the door open just a little. A hand reached in and grabbed him. A hand on is underwear made his eyes widen. Looking back, Mihawk was the one to do so._ **

**_"Where do you think you're going?" he asked with a dead serious look and voice._ **

**_The underwear were torn from his body. He screamed in terror at what he thought was to come. Squeezing his eye shut, Law prepared for the worst._ **

**_Multiple hands grabbed a hold of him and dragged him back into the room and crowd._ **

**Hope you all are liking the story. Love your comments. They make my day. Love you all and have a marvelous day. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "A vacation is what you take when you can no longer take what you've been taking." - Earl Wilson**

**Quote - "Every major difficulty you face in life is a fork in the road. You choose which track you will head down, toward breakdown or breakthrough." - John Maxwell**


	9. Day Off

**Day Off**

His dream from the night before scared the shit out of him. Law woke up screaming. He wondered who else was bothered by the curse. It was only a matter of time before someone actually attacked him and raped him. Law knew it would happen at some point.

The next morning, Law cleaned up his room and went to check on the others. Robin was doing, much, much better. Nami told him that they didn't have to give her another dose. He was happy to hear that. Sanji was doing just fine. He was cooking and getting along with Shachi. Brook was getting along with another crewmate that knew how to play instruments, Usopp discussed new inventions with Jean, and Nami got along with Ikkaku. They talked about girl things.

Law went to sit down at the table for breakfast. Shachi came to sit beside him. "Sanji's a great cook. I'm learning a lot from him," he announced to him.

"That's good," he answered. Shachi told him all about the new recipes he learned from the man. "Could you teach me how to cook those?" The man nodded, vigorously. Law liked his enthusiasm. He liked to see his crew so happy and excited.

"Cap'n, here's the new newspaper." Law thanked the member that came up to them before accepting the paper from him.

Opening it up, Law started to read it. He scanned the boring stuff until he came across something about him.

_Breaking News_

_The Government is on the hunt for Heart Pirate Captain, Trafalgar Law. They say that it is a necessity that they find him. No reason has been given by the Government. We are still waiting for a reason. They say that getting Trafalgar Law is their top priority. We will keep you all updated with their choices and the hunt for the Captain of the Heart Pirates._

"Well, shit," he said under his breath. Law couldn't believe that they were that desperate to get him.

"Captain, a member from Smoker's division is on for you," Penguin came up and said. Law raised an eyebrow. Nodding, he handed the paper off to a blond-haired member. He accepted it without any words.

Picking it up, Law answered him. "This is Trafalgar Law. Why are you calling me? How did you get my number?" That worried him. _How has the Navy or even the Government gotten my number? That's worrying._

"Trafalgar-san, we have a problem here with Smoker-san and Tashigi-chan." There was a crash from the other side. Shouting ensued after the noise. "You guys! How are you holding up out there?!'

The sound of a door slamming open made Law flinch. "Not too well, Yin! They're attacking us! What should we do?!"

"What's happening on your ship?" Law asked. He worried about them because of how brutal Smoker and Tashigi could be together. He wouldn't care but something inside him did.

"Um..." Another crash and the sound of Smoker shouting at something made him reel back from the snail. That didn't sound good at all. "Smoker-san and Tashigi-chan have gone... nuts."

"Can you explain to me what they're doing?" He grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to write it down.

"Tashigi-chan is slicing at us when we try to get close to her. We have quite a few people in the medical bay from her." Law nodded as he wrote that down. "Smoker-san keeps attacking us along with her. He jabs at us until we go down and don't get up." That made him worry even more. "But they have on thing in common."

"What is that?" He already had an inkling on what it was.

"They keep demanding us to go to you and set our course to where you are."

"That's what I thought," Law replied. _And feared._ "Don't worry about that. Just put Smoker in sea stone chains and Tashigi-ya in regular chains."

"Will that help them?"

"It should. Give them some alprazolam before you do that. It should calm them down. After that, chain them up. It should keep them calm for a while." He hoped that the information he gave him would help the Marines.

"Are you sure that will help them?"

"Yes. The medicine should get them to calm down enough to where they are complacent. The chains are for when the medicine wears off."

"Thank you. Should we do what they want?" That made him pale.

"No. Do whatever you were doing before. I have enough problems here as it is." He sighed. "If they somehow get out of the chains, give them another dose." The Marine agreed. "I appreciate you calling me about this. Also, you're welcome for the help."

"Thank you, Trafalgar-san. And you're welcome. That will help us tremendously." With that, the guy hung up and Law rubbed his temples. _Great. I have people in the Marines and Government reacting violently toward each other. This is just great._

"Cap'n?" Looking up, Law saw a male crew member in the doorway. He looked relaxed but nervous at the same time.

"Yes?"

"Lunch is ready." Law thanked him and followed him out of the room. He was hungry and wanted to eat before he took on another member of the crew.

In the dining room, Law sat in his place he had the night before. Nami sat on one side of him while Sanji sat on the other. Today's lunch was curry, rice, and a salad. Something he enjoyed eating.

"So, are you ready to take on another in a bit?" Nami asked.

"Yeah. I feel better than I did before," he assured them. It was true. Law felt better than he did the day before. "Who will I be taking on this time?" He stuffed some rice and curry in his mouth as he waited for an answer.

"Franky. We thought it would be better to get him out of the way." Law nodded as Usopp spoke.

"Torao-san, are you sure you're ready to take on Franky?" Brook sounded worried about him. He smiled at the man after he swallowed his food.

"Yes. I'm ready. I just... had a small issue with Nico-ya yesterday." The group nodded. Sanji agreed that if Law thought he was ready, then they should believe him.

He watched Robin out the corner of his eye. She seemed to be doing better. Law could tell that the others hadn't given her another dosage. That was a good sign. The woman was smiling and talking to the rest of his crew. That was another good sign.

After lunch, he waited for the time to go into the room with Franky. It was eleven or so and he had to be in there at two. Law spent his time in his room. He decided to grab some more books to read. It was better than getting bored in the room.

When the time came, he took a deep breath before heading there. His books were in his arms along with another change of clothes. They gave him some clothes for Franky. He accepted them and brought them with him. 

He entered the room. _Here's to a day with Robo-ya. Hope that it isn't as bad as it was with Nico-ya._

**Thank you all for your support. I appreciate it. Hope you all like this chapter. Have a tremendously great day. I love you. :) Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "The purpose of a vacation is to have the time to rest. But many of us, even when we go on vacation, don't know how to rest. We may even come back more tired than before we left." -Nhat Hanh**


	10. Franky

**Franky**

Franky was a little large on the be. Law was afraid that the bed would break with the weight and size of the man. "Robo-ya, how are you feeling today?" Law asked as he walked over to him. Nami had given him the key to the chains on him. The end was in the shape of a gear.

"I'm doing fine, I guess," the man responded. That made him nod. "How are you doing today, Law?"

"I'm fine." Law produced the key from his pocket. "I'm going to unlock your chains, alright?" Franky nodded. He inserted the key and unlocked the lock. It fell to the floor with a loud clunk. He helped Franky remove the chains from around him.

"Thanks. They were getting a little annoying." Law understood where he was coming from. He was in chains for a while when they were on Dressrosa. Albeit, he wasn't in them for days on end. "We're in a different room," Franky pointed out.

"Yes. It is a room that we will spend the whole day together in." Franky sat up. Law told him about the situation they were in. He told him about the curse, the way it affected others, and how he was worried about meeting with other people. 

"So, you don't want to be jumped, right?" Law nodded. "I understand. You're an attractive man and this curse just makes it worse on you."

Law's eyes widened. _What did he just say? Did... Did he just call me... a-attractive?_ He was flabbergasted. Law had never heard Franky ever say something like that to a man. Sure, the guy would say things like that to women and such, but never another man.

"Th-Thank you, Robo-ya. I guess..." He walked over to the table to look for a book. "I brought some books in here for us. If you want anything else, I can get someone to bring something for you," Law offered.

"I would like to make something. I need some of my tools and equipment from the Sunny." Law nodded. Franky gave him a list of what he needed. He wrote it down on a piece of paper and fed it through the bottom of the door. Someone grabbed it from him.

"I believe they will get it for you." Franky nodded as he got off the bed. It creaked from the weight of the other leaving it. Law picked one of the newer books while they waited for someone to respond to his request.

With the book in hand, Law went back over to the bed. Franky sat on the floor next to him. The man was abnormally quiet. Franky was one of the louder crew members of the Straw Hats. He wondered if his silence was due to something going on in his mind.

Opening his book, he started to read the book. He tried to not show that Franky's presence was disturbing him. Franky mobed and made him jump a little. "Sorry. DIdn't mean to scare you," Franky said.

"It... It's fine. I just... wasn't expecting it." Law turned back to his book. He didn't want to tell the other the truth. Robin had scared the shit out of him when he stayed with her. Now, he was skittish of all of the remaining ones.

About an hour later, someone knocked on the door. Law marked his page before setting the book aside. Going to the door, he unlocked it and opened it a little. Usopp was on the other side. "Hey. We have his things for him," he whispered. Law nodded.

Slowly, Usopp fed the objects to him through the door. He was confused with what the items were. It was as if Franky wanted a whole forge in the room. Franky took the objects from him and set them up in a corner of the room. It was out of the way, so Law didn't mind.

When they were all set up and Usopp had no more items, Law shut the door and re-locked it. He sighed as he looked over to what Franky had started to do. "This room has vents, right?" he asked.

"Yes. I can open them up for you." Frank agreed and Law pressed the same button from before. There was the sound of metal moving. He knew that it was the vents opening up. Law walked over to him to see what he was doing.

Franky had already begun his work. Law was watching him smelt a golden coin. _Is that one of Nami-ya's coins? Or does he have some treasure lying around on the ship?_ He was interested in watching the man work.

"Where did you learn to smelt and create metal objects?" Law asked. The man was waiting for the coin to heat up enough to melt.

"I used to work in a sort of factory. I built the Sunny by myself." The man moved the container from the fire for a second before replacing it. "I learned when I was young. It was fun and I enjoy creating things from old, used metal."

Law hummed in appreciation. Nobody knew that he enjoyed watching people work in forges and things of the sort. It was interesting to him. He didn't know why, but it was true. "What are you making with the gold coin?"

Franky froze for a split second before going back to work. "You'll see when it's done." He smiled down at him. "It's a surprise for you." Law raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry. It's nothing bad."

"O...kay." With that, he walked back over to the bed. Getting on it, he continued to watch the cyborg continue to work. It was entertaining. _I wonder if he could teach me how to do that. It would be an interesting pastime._

After a while, Law started to drift off to sleep. Franky was still trying to smelt the coin. He leaned back on the pillows and yawned. The other didn't seem to notice that he was dozing off. A few minutes later, Law drifted off. He didn't mean to, but he did anyway.

...

_**Law sat in a room, eyes closed, and legs crossed. He wasn't doing much, just relaxing. Something had been bothering him all day. Law didn't know what it was, but he had a feeling that something was off.** _

_**A knock sounded on the door to the room. "Who's there?" he called from his spot on the floor. There was silence for a good few minutes. Opening his eyes, Law looked to the door before him. It was a cherry wood door with nothing but a golden knob on it.** _

_**There was the sound of footsteps outside the door. Hushed voices sounded from the other side. He was worried about who or what it could be. The sound of jingling made his eyes widen. It was like key getting moved around.** _

_**Soon, the knob jiggled as little before it was turned. His breath quickened at the prospect of what would be waiting on the other side of the door. A blinding light shone from the doorway. He had to shield his face from the light.** _

_**There was the clinking of chains now. Fear gripped him. No words were said as two people moved into the room. Suddenly, his arms were yanked behind his back. His fear rose at what could've been happening.** _

_**Cuffs were put on him. His energy started draining from him.** Sea stone?! What's happening?! **Law tried to struggle away from them. It only ended in him exhausting himself. The chains were pulled back and he almost fell over from them.**_

_**Then, there was the sound of a hammer trying to nail something into the ground. The clanging freaked him out even more. "What's going on?! What're you doing?!" His sight was still bad so he couldn't see what was happening around him.** _

_**The clanging continued. It was as if it was getting louder and worse with every hit to it. He squeezed his eyes shut and ground his teeth together. The loud, metallic sound was grating on his ears.** _

...

"Stop!" Law screamed as he shot up into a straight sitting position. He was gasping for breath when he opened his eyes. The sound of the metal object being struck was gone. Law moved his hands to in front of him. Sweat slid down the side of his face.

"Law, are you okay?" Snapping his head up from his hands, Law saw that Franky was working with a piece of golden metal. It was slightly bent but not enough to tell him what it was.

"Y-Yeah. I'm... I'm fine. Just... a bad dream." Franky nodded. He seemed to be holding back something. "Is there something wrong, Robo-ya?"

"No. Not really. I'm just trying to finish this." Law got up and came to look at it. Franky moved into his line of sight of the object. "It's not finished," he said. "You can look when I'm finished."

"Okay." He went to sit back on the bed. Law picked his book back up and began to read again. Franky returned to his work. He was hammering the object for some reason. Law didn't know the specifics of forging, so he had no idea why he was hammering the golden piece.

It took a few more hours before dinner was delivered. He called the man to stop his work to get something to eat. Reluctantly, he left his work to eat. "What's for dinner?" Law handed him one of the plates.

Law sniffed the dish. "I think it's cedar-planked salmon with a side of vegetables," he answered. He looked at the bottle on the tray. "I believe this is yours." Law handed Franky the bottle. The man eagerly grabbed it from him.

"Yeah. It's my cola. I need it to stay working." Law watched him open his stomach and replace one of the almost empty bottles that were there. It fascinated him. The man took the bottle out and put it on the tray.

"That was... new. I didn't know that was inside you." Franky laughed as they ate.

"It's SUPER nice to know that you find it cool." They were sitting on the bed. It was a little cramped because of how big the cyborg was. It was quiet as they ate. Law thought it was nice. No problems occurred during the time. Franky just stayed a little close to him.

After dinner, Law told him that he was going to take a shower. He saw the man hesitate for a second. "Sure. Go ahead. I have to finish this. I'll take one when I'm done." Nodding, Law gathered his clothes as he walked into the bathroom.

He sighed. Law was able to take a shower by himself. It was a blessing. He stripped his clothes after he shut the door. Law didn't lock it because he didn't see the need to. Getting in, he turned on the water.

It was shocking to know that he had so much room inside when there weren't two people inside at once. Slowly taking his time, Law washed his hair and bathed. It wasn't but ten minutes after he started his shower that the door opened to the bathroom.

"Law, can I see your left hand for a second?" His eyebrows rose in confusion and surprise.

"Umm... Sure?" Law stuck his left hand out of the shower. The man grabbed his hand. Something wrapped around his ring finger. It felt like measuring tape. After a minute or so, Franky let his hand go.

"Thank you. I might be done when you get out."

"Okay. See you then." The man agreed before leaving. The door was shut after him. After ten more minutes, Law was finished with his shower. Quickly, he got dressed and left the bathroom. Franky was doing something with his back to him. "Are you done?"

"Almost," Franky answered. Law looked over his shoulder. The cyborg moved in the way again. Rolling his eyes, he went to sit back down on the bed. 

About fifteen minutes later, Franky stood up straight. He was holding something in his smaller hand. Law couldn't tell what it was. After a second he turned to Law with a smile on his face. "Are you done?"

"Yep." He held the object out to him. Law put his hand up to accept it. The small, light, circular object was set carefully into his hand.

Holding it up to the light, Law was astonished. it was a golden ring. It was beautiful and smooth. "It's amazing. You made this?"

"Uh-huh. Put it on. It goes on the finger that I measured earlier."

Law almost paled. The man was talking about his ring finger. The finger you put a wedding ring on. Not wanting to upset the man, he slipped it on. It fit perfectly. Not too big nor too small. He was astonished by it.

"So, what do you think? Do you like it?"

"I... I don't know what to say." It was true. "I do like it." Law turned his hand over about four times, looking at it from the front and back. "This... This is mine?"

"Sure is. I made it just for you." Franky yawned. "We should go to bed. It's late." Law, nervously, nodded. Before he could say anything, the man lifted him up before laying down underneath him. Law's face went red at the position the other put him in. "Goodnight, Law." He didn't seem to realize Law's problem. 

Turning around, Law just laid his head down on the other's chest. The cover was thrown over him. "G-Goodnight, R-Robo-ya," Law replied. Soon enough, the cyborg started to snore. Law was too shocked to go to sleep. He didn't know how to feel about his situation. _What the hell am I supposed to say to the others? How will they react about the ring?_ Law started to think about scenarios that could happen the next day when he left the room.

**Don't know how I did. Could've been better, in my opinion. Have a wondrous day and I love you all for who you are. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Life's a forge! Yes, and hammer and anvil, too! You'll be roasted, smelted, and pounded, and you'll scarce know what's happening to you. But stand boldly to it! Metal's worthless till it's shaped and tempered! More labor than luck. Face the pounding, don't fear the proving, and you'll stand well against any hammer and anvil." - Lloyd Alexander, Taran Wanderer**


	11. Chopper

**Chopper**

Law hardly got any sleep the night before. His mind kept working almost non-stop. At some point, he guessed that he had passed out from exhaustion because he found himself waking up the next morning. Franky was still sleeping when he got up.

Leaving the bed as quietly as he could, he went over to check out the small forge that Franky had set up in the corner. The fire was out but Law still thought it was interesting. He checked each utensil and some of the pieces used. It was amazing, considering he didn't have a lot of room for many things.

Movement from the bed made him look over to it. Franky was waking up. Leaving the area, Law told him that breakfast was going to be there in a bit. "Alright. How are you feeling today?" Franky asked.

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"I'm great. Do you still have the ring on?" Law nodded as he showed him his hand. Franky smiled kindly at him. "That's good. I'm going to go shower before breakfast."

"Alright. Your clothes are on the desk over there." He pointed to the wooden desk. Franky thanked him before going over to them. He grabbed them up before entering the bathroom.

Going over to the desk, he started to go through the books there. At the moment, he didn't know what else to do. He knew that they had a good couple of hours before they were let out. Law picked up a book and went back to the bed to read it.

After Franky's shower, breakfast was served. Law got a tray with lids over two plates. He raised an eyebrow "Huh?" He brought the tray over to Franky who was by the desk. The man had been looking through his books for something to read with him.

"What? Is something wrong?" The cyborg looked down at the tray. "What's with the lids?"

"I have no idea. I guess that Black leg-ya didn't want us to see our plates." He just shrugged. That's when he noticed something on one of the lids. "Hey. Your name's on this one." Law pointed to the lid on the left. It had Franky's name written in black on it.

"Your name's on that one," Franky said. Law looked at it. Lo and behold, his name was written in while and cursive on it.

"Huh. Wonder why." Law took his top off. It was a crepe on a plate with some fruit on the side. The fruit made him cringe. _That's a little... disturbing. I guess that Black leg-ya still has those feelings for me. Not like it's going to change until I get rid of this curse._

The fruit pieces were cut in the shapes of hearts. Law knew for a fact that Sanji was the one that had made his dish. Nothing really new to him. Franky removed his top. There was bacon, eggs, two biscuits, and hash browns on his plate.

They ate breakfast. It was delicious. Sanji made him a sweet crepe. He enjoyed it but was still weirded out by the fruit pieces. When they were done eating, Law read some books with Franky. It was nice and the man didn't bother him too much. But he insisted on Law to sit against him while they read.

When lunch rolled around, Law was, again, weirded out by what Sanji made for him. This time it was soup. But he had cut the vegetables in the shapes of hearts. Law didn't know how to feel about it anymore. He was sort of getting used to the affection of the group.

After a bit longer, it was time to change. Law was a little more comfortable because Franky never tried anything with him. It was a little strange, but he took it as a victory. The guy told Law that he would remove his small forge from the room. He agreed. When the door was open, Franky started to remove his stuff from the room.

Outside, Law went to visit with his crew before taking on the next person. Before meeting with them, he went to his room and place the ring in the secret compartment. He didn't need them to question him about it. After that, he met them in the main room once again. "Captain!" they cheered, rushing over to him. Law smiled at them. He felt great since he hadn't been bothered too much by Franky.

"How are you feeling?" Clione asked. He looked happy to see him once again. The rest of the crew had the same cheerful, happy look on their faces.

"I'm feeling just fine. How are all of you?" They gave him a strange look. "What's wrong?"

"We've been doing... fine as well," Penguin answered. Law thought it was strange how he hesitated when he said the word 'fine'.

"What's going on? Is there something you need to tell me?" The crew shared a look like there was a small problem on the ship. They gave him those looks when something broke down or needed to be replaced.

"Captain." Bepo grabbed him by his arm. "Can I talk to you over in the corner?" Law raised an eyebrow at him. The bear lowered his voice to an almost whisper. "I don't want the Straw Hats to hear me."

Law agreed with confusion. The polar bear guided him to the corner of the room near the exit to the deck. His crew went back to what they were doing before he had entered the room. "Is there a problem with the Straw Hat crew?" he asked in a whisper after they were situated in the corner.

"Sort of. Nami and Brook are acting a little weird. It's as if they're... getting worse. Like the others kind of worse." Law was surprised to hear that. _Is it even possible for them to change states? Can the curse make them worse? I need to look over my notes again tomorrow._

"Law, it's time for another one," Nami called from the door. She sounded a little jealous. He turned to her. _It sounds like Bepo is right. I can hear it in her voice._

"Keep a close eye on the two of them for me. Please? I'll look into it on my day off tomorrow." Bepo, reluctantly, agreed to keep tabs on the navigator and the musician. Law thanked him before walking over to Nami.

"Who am I taking on this time?" There were only three crew members left. Chopper, Zoro, and Luffy. He didn't care which one he took on.

"Chopper. I thought it would be good for you. Plus, he started crying last night." She took on a look of sorrow. Law couldn't tell if it was genuine or fake. "It was sad to watch."

Now, Law felt bad for the small doctor. The reindeer was a good friend even though he didn't understand him all that much. Law got along well with him because they were both doctors and went by the Hippocratic Oath as doctors to save lives. To him, the younger male was very kind and thought he was cute. Though, Law would never admit that out loud to anyone.

"Alright. I'm going to get us some clothes before heading there with him." Nami nodded with a small smile. Law gave a small smile back before going to his room. He gathered a black hoodie-shirt with his symbol in yellow on the front, a pair of black pants with yellow spots on them like his normal ones, and a pair of light-blue underwear. Brook came to him with an outfit for Chopper. He thanked him before going to join Chopper in the quarantine room.

Once he entered, Law could hear the sound of soft sniffling. It made him feel bad. Closing the door after himself, he locked it all up. _Here's for another day. I bet this one won't be that bad._ He sighed. _I might not want to jinx myself._

Placing the clothes on the desk, Law walked over to Chopper. He had been right. The guy had been crying. "Tony-ya, are you okay? Why are you crying?" He produced a key from his pocket. The end was in the shape of a reindeer head. _Do they have specific keys for something like this?_

"T-Torao..." Chopper continued to cry. It almost broke his heart at seeing the other so upset. "Why was I... *sniff* ... put in chains?" Now, he felt even more horrible for him. _Poor kid. He doesn't seem to understand what's going on around him._

"How about I unchain you first? Then I'll tell you what's going on." Chopper agreed as he continued to cry. Law unlocked the lock and helped him unwrap them from around the reindeer. It was a little since they were sea stone chains.

Once Chopper was freed, he jumped up and hugged Law around the chest, still crying. Law's instincts took over and he hugged him back. "It was horrible, Torao! Nami wouldn't tell me what was happening! It scared me so much!"

Moving to sit on the bed, Chopper crawled into his lap with his face still pressed into his chest, still crying. He felt like a parent trying to comfort their crying child. Law wasn't used to it because he didn't have those parental feelings for many if any. But this was an exception. It felt so... natural. Normally, Bepo was the one that comforted him when he was upset or not okay.

After about an hour or so, the reindeer stopped crying. Law had held him close to make him feel better. It didn't bother him all that much. "Do you want me to tell you what Nami-ya didn't inform you about?" he asked.

Chopper wiped his face clean of tears. The front of Law's shirt was wet from the other crying into it. "Y-Yeah. Can you tell me what's going on? Why do I have this pull to you?"

Law gave him the same rundown that he gave the other three. Chopper seemed fascinated by his explanation. "Now, I have to watch who I go around. It sucks because I'm not keen on going outside the sub or even surfacing while still on the sub."

The smaller doctor looked sorrowful for him. "That sounds pretty bad. Have you ever thought about getting in contact with a witch? Maybe you could find one to help you out." Law sighed.

"There's a problem with that. I have no idea where to start looking for a witch." Chopper nodded in understanding. "Personally, I don't know any witches nor anyone who might." It was bad enough the suppressants he tried to use didn't work.

"I don't either. Sorry I can't help you with that." Law gave him a kind smile. He seemed to be smiling more around them because he felt comfortable around the crew.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it too much." The two talked about the adventures that they had gone on since their departure from each other. Law was absorbed in the story of the island they last went on. It was interesting because he got to hear about inspections and research that another doctor had made and gathered.

"How about you? What have you done since we parted?" Law told him about his operation, surveys, and patients. This was why he enjoyed the smaller doctor's company. He could talk about doctor things that the other's couldn't understand nor were interested in.

When it was dinner time, Law went to get the food. It left Chopper on the bed. When he gathered the tray, he turned around to see that the other looked upset about something and on th verge of tears. _What's wrong? Why is he upset? Did I do something wrong?_

Going back over to the bed, Chopper's expression turned to happiness. Now, he knew what was up. _So, he didn't like it when I left him. That's understandable._ "Here's dinner." He placed the tray next to Chopper before joining him back on the bed.

"What is it?" Law looked down at the tray. It didn't have the lids over the plates this time.

"It looks like Ziti. That's good enough for me." Chopper agreed. It was nice to know that the other was doing much better than earlier.

Eating dinner, Chopper told him what he and the others were doing over the period of them not being together. Law found something confusing. Nami had told him that the ones that were chained up were violent. Chopper didn't seem to be like that at all. Not even without the medicine. _Could it be because I'm the only one in here with him? Or is it because I'm near him in general?_ Law couldn't figure it out.

After dinner, Law decided to take a shower. Chopper asked, politely, to join him. Law agreed because he didn't see the problem with allowing him to do so. Once they were in the bathroom, the two started to strip.

After they were naked, Chopper followed him into the shower. That started their bath time together. To be nice, Law helped the other wash his body. Law crouched down and helped with washing his fur and was careful of his antlers.

If felt like he was a parent helping his child bathe. The moment felt so... surreal. He felt something in his heart that he hadn't in a long time. It was similar to what he felt with Lami. He felt like a big brother again, taking care of his younger sibling.

After about ten minutes, they finished and got out. Law helped Chopper dry off as well. The other seemed happy that he was helping him out, and Law smiled through the whole thing. A pleasant feeling blossomed in his chest as he helped the other dress. He was already in his clothes by this time.

"Law." He looked down at Chopper as they walked out of the bathroom. "Did you ever have a sibling before?" The question took him off guard.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You seem to have a certain air about you that feels... brotherly. Did you ever have a younger sibling?"

"Yes. I had a little sister." His memory of her was of her smile the day she collapsed from the Amber Lead Syndrome. It made him smile. Then, it disappeared when he remembered the hospital burning. "She died when she was eight."

"I'm... I'm sorry to hear that." Law smiled at him.

"It's fine. It's in the past. It doesn't bother me all that much anymore." Chopper still looked upset fro even asking the question. "Why don't we get some sleep? I have some things to do tomorrow."

Chopper looked excited. "Okay!" Law got situated in the bed before Chopper got in with him. The smaller male cuddled up to his side with his head on Law's shoulder. It didn't bother him at all. Chopper had made it to where his antlers wouldn't bother Law while they slept.

Slowly, Law could hear Chopper's breathing even out before soft snoring could be heard. After a bit, he started to fall asleep. It was nice since he felt safer with this crew member. It was nice to know that Chopper wasn't as bad as he thought he would've been.

**Glad to know you all are enjoying it. To clarify something, Law is a little... messed up... after the day with Robin. She scared the shit out of him because he isn't used to people being like that. Plus, she's one of his friends. Didn't help at all. When he took on Franky, he was worried that the man would be the same as her and was jumpy around him. When Franky gave him the ring, he didn't know how to react. Law was afraid that he would do something to him if he rejected it, so he accepted the ring from him. I hope this helps. His emotions are a little out of whack because of Robin. Well, have a fantastic day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Looks can be deceiving." - Unknown**


	12. Rude Awakening and Nightmare

**Rude Awakening and Nightmare**

The sound of grunting awoke Law the next morning. There was something near his face, chest, and something holding his arms up. Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. Law almost screamed at what he saw before him. That was something he wished he didn't have to see that early in the morning.

Before him was Chopper. But... it was painstakingly obvious something was wrong with him. He had transformed into his horned-point form. The objects that he had felt near his fact, chest, and hold his arms up were his antlers. They trapped him against the headboard of the bed. He got a good look at the other's face.

Chopper's eyes were open, but they were completely white. No pupil or anything was showing. Like he wasn't actually aware of what he was doing. He was grunting and moving a bit, but his antlers stayed in place. It was his lower body that was moving. His front legs were beside Law's hips.

A question came to his mind. _How the hell did he move me without me knowing?! This isn't normal! What the fuck do I do about this?! I can't just ask for someone to come help me! The fucking door's locked from this side! They can't get in even if they wanted to!_

Trying not to show the fear he that he was definitely feeling at that moment, Law took a few deep breaths to calm himself before saying anything to the reindeer. "T-Tony-ya..." There was no answer, just more grunting and moving. "Tony-ya, what are you doing?"

Moving one of his legs, Law lifted it just a little. Without realizing what he was doing, his leg accidentally brushed some part of Chopper. That made the other roar before pushing his head closer to him. It wedged the antlers further into the wood of the headboard.

"S-Sorry," he replied loud enough for the other to probably hear him. There was still no answer. It was like... he wasn't even awake. Something was definitely up with him. Lifting up a trapped arm, Law placed it on the antlers. Chopper made another noise but did nothing more.

He moved his leg again. The blue-nosed reindeer groaned before pushing closer to his body. That made Law flinch. Something was undeniably wrong with Chopper. It made him feel bad for him.

Trying to push the antlers, Law decided to speak to him again to see if that would help. "T-Tony-ya, are you awake? Can you speak to me?" Chopper only growled and wedged the points of his antlers even further into the bed. They slid right through his hands.

Even when he talked to him, it didn't seem to help get the other to acknowledge that he had heard him. Going again, Law tried to pry the antlers out once again. That seemed to enrage the man because he pressed further into the wood.

To be truthful, Chopper wasn't hurting him, but he was scaring the shit out of Law. Nothing he did seemed to help the situation he was in. His lower body got closer to Law. After a minute, he realized what the younger doctor was doing.

The deep breaths weren't just because he was exerting himself. Chopper was breathing in his scent. The antlers were to keep him in place so that he wouldn't move too much, and the movements were because... Law squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to accept that thought. _No. Not Tony-ya. I don't believe it! I won't accept it!_

Suddenly, Chopper roared loudly, and his movements stopped. Law could only hear the other trying to catch his breath. Something splattered on the front of his shirt. Still, he didn't open his eyes. After a minute or so, the antlers disappeared and a small weight landed on his legs and pelvis.

Cautiously, Law opened his eyes. He looked down to see that Chopper was passed out on his legs and lower half. Then, he noticed what was on his shirt. It was a sticky, white substance. Law already knew exactly what it was. Carefully, he removed his shirt before lifting Chopper up.

The small reindeer was sleeping soundly. Like none of that had even taken place. Law sighed as he laid Chopper on the bed next to him. Then, he noticed that the reindeer was missing his pants. He looked over the side of the bed. There they were, laying on the floor right next to it.

Law picked them up and replaced them on Chopper. At that point, he was moving on autopilot. He was just shocked and more than a little disturbed about what had just happened between him and the younger male. Moving to the side of the bed, Law didn't even want to look at his dirty shirt at that point.

Then, he got up and went to the bathroom. Getting his other dirty shirt, he put it back on. There was no way in hell he was going outside the room without at least some kind of shirt. Chopper's snoring greeted him when he reentered the room.

The sound of a tray being slid into the room let him know that breakfast was served. He picked up the tray and toted it to the bed. There weren't any tops over the plates again. Law wondered if it had been just a one-time thing.

He waited a while for the other to wake back up. When Chopper finally woke up, he didn't seem to remember doing anything. The guy was acting pretty normal and even talked about helping in finding a suitable suppressant for him.

They ate and talked about the notes he had. Law just didn't want to acknowledge what he happened before. In his mind, Chopper wasn't like that and it never happened. That was just how it was for him. The kid was too innocent and sweet to do something so perverted and disconcerting.

When they were done with breakfast (which had been ackee and saltfish), the two talked more about getting him a suppressant that actually worked for him. It was nice that the other was fine. Law chalked it up to him 'getting it out of his system' earlier.

When it came time for lunch, Law and Chopper had set on one plan that they were going to do. For lunch, they had sauerbraten. It tasted amazing and Law thought he would die from how great it was. _I love Black leg-ya's cooking. Shachi does it well but the other's better at it._

After that, they read for a while. Chopper would ask him, every so often, if he was alright. Law would tell him that he was fine and that there was no need to worry about him. The reindeer didn't seem to be convinced but didn't question him further.

A while later, it was time for Law's free day to start. He opened the door and was met with Bepo right on the other side. He looked... worried. Chopper told him that he was going to go start making the suppressant as he walked off. Law agreed before Bepo took him to the side.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Bepo looked confused for a moment. "Didn't you wear that shirt yesterday?"

Law looked down. "Yeah. I had a small accident. Nothing major, so don't worry about it." Bepo nodded, looking like he didn't really believe him. "Now, do you have something to tell me? Did you observe the two while I was with Tony-ya?"

Bepo's worry came back. "I think Brook and Nami are getting worse," he stated his opinion. Law nodded.

"Can you tell me why you think so?" He needed all the information he could get on them from the other.

"They seem to be more... restless... since they arrived. They looked and acted perfectly fine when they arrived, right?" Law nodded in agreement, wanting him to continue. "Well, Nami's getting snappier at everyone more than normal. It's like she's frustrated about something and can't calm down at times."

"Have you asked her what's wrong?"

"Many times, so far. She has snapped back at us and told us to leave her alone about it."

"What about Bone-ya? How has he been reacting?"

"He's been... sort of okay." Law asked him to elaborate. "I think he's so frustrated that he starts crying. How he's doing so is beyond me. I didn't even know a skeleton could cry. They have no tear ducts."

Law shrugged. "There's a lot of mysteries about the Straw Hats that I have yet to solve." Bepo nodded. "What else does he do?"

"There something that both Nami and Brook do when they're bored." Law told him to tell him. "They stand in your room. I haven't seen them touch anything, yet. They just... stand there or sit on your bed. I couldn't figure out why they're there, but it's very worrisome." He nodded in understanding. "Do you want to see if they're there right now?"

"Yeah." He excused himself before going to see if the skeleton and woman were in his room again.

Arriving at his room, Law wasn't too surprised to find them in there. Bepo had told him that they would've probably been in there. They were doing just as the bear had told him they would be doing. Nami was sitting on his bed while Brook was standing in the middle of the room. But they weren't touching anything. It was more like they were studying the room.

Not saying anything, he entered the bedroom. They didn't seem to notice him at the time. Not making any noise, he moved to be next to the dresser. It was very close to the door. He began to analyze what they were actually doing.

Nami looked to be glancing from one thing to another. At some points, she would stare down at the bed for longer than anything else before going back to look around the room. It made him wonder if she was contemplating on doing something to his bed.

Brook was doing almost the same thing. He was gazing around the room. It was hard to figure out what he was thinking because he was a skeleton. But, almost just like Nami, he would stare at something in particular in his room. Instead of it being the bed, though, it was his dresser. He didn't notice him.

To be honest, he was a little uneasy about all of this. He was apprehensive of how they would react when he let them know that he was there. _I wonder where Nose-ya is. I haven't seen him in two days._ Taking a deep breath, Law chose to let them know he was there.

"Nami-ya. Bone-ya. What are you two doing in my room?" he asked. Their heads snapped up to look at him as he walked to be in front of the door. He was glad that it was still open.

Nami's face lit up a bright, scarlet red as she stared at him. Brook didn't say anything, but Law could see him shaking in his spot. From what? Law didn't know. Neither said anything for a long time. It was getting awkward between them.

The navigator was the first to speak out of the two. "S-Sorry," she apologized as she lowered her head. Law could only assume it was in embarrassment and shame.

"We were just looking around it," Brook replied. He was still shaking in his spot.

"I'm not angry that you're in here." Nami smiled at him as she stood up from the bed.

"We'll let you have some time alone. I know you want it. You've been with people for two days." Her voice was a little wavering. It worried him so much about her.

She grabbed onto Brook's arm before tugging him out of the room. "See you in a little while, Torao-san," the man said as he waved. Nami gave him a very sweet, very abnormal smile. It was almost like he was a stack of money standing before her and she doesn't want to ruin him if she touches him.

When they left, Law didn't know what to do. He saw and understood what Bepo had told him. She seemed a little frustrated when she had grabbed Brook. Almost like he infuriated her without doing anything. But she was being overly sweet to him. Not something he was expecting from the woman.

Sighing, he plopped down on the bed before curling up. He was tired and didn't want to do anything at that time. It was a few hours before dinner, so he was free for the time being. Laying across the bed, he stared at the ceiling.

Slowly, he started to drift off to sleep. He didn't think it was a good idea but couldn't help it.

...

_**Law opened his eyes to see all of the people he knew standing around him. What shocked him was that there were Marines and Pirates alike around him. They didn't seem to be bothered by the presence of each other.** _

_**After a minute of glancing around at the faces that were above him, Law tried to move. He found that he couldn't even move an inch. That wasn't good in his mind. He could blink and move his head from side to side but not the rest of his body.** _

_**Listening, he could make out what they were saying. "What are we going to do when he wakes up?" Smoker asked Kid. Law was shocked that they were even talking to each other.** _

_**"How the fuck should I know?" Kid replied.** _

_**"I'm going to arrest him when he gets up," Sengoku said with a smile.** _

_**"You're retired. How are you going to do that?" Robin asked with a smug smile on her face.** _

_**"I can still do it, Nico Robin." He puffed his chest out to show that he was trying to show that he was still important.** _

_**"You can't arrest him!" Luffy shouted at him. He looked furious.** _

_**"And why can't he?" Sakazuki asked. He was glaring daggers at Luffy. Law was very worried about that. The man was not known for being kind nor friendly. "At least he won't be with you."** _

**_Luffy looked even more pissed off than he had before. It was surprising that they hadn't noticed that he was awake. More arguing continued amongst everyone that stood around him. He couldn't really see everyone but knew that there were more just behind the main ones around him._ **

**_After what felt like hours but was probably only a few minutes, one person looked down at him. It had been Killer. "He's awake," he said in a normal voice. Just those two words spread silence over the whole area. Nobody moved and everyone just stared at him._ **

**_Law was starting to hyperventilate. It was freaking him the fuck out while they were just staring at him. Finally, he was able to move his body. As quickly as he could, Law scrambled to his feet._ **

**_Glancing around, they took a step closer to him. "Where're you going?" Smoker asked._ **

**_"A-Away f-from h-he-here," Law answered. He was extremely nervous and way beyond uncomfortable. He didn't want to be there. When they took another step closer, he held up his hands. "Th-That's c-close e-en-enough, th-tha-thank y-you."_ **

**_"Are you afraid of us?" Sakazuki asked. He was still smoking his cigar. Smoker was still smoking his two as well._ **

**_"N-Not r-re-really," he lied. He knew that they didn't believe him because all of them smiled. The smiles were not... kind... looking. It worried him to a great extent. When someone moved in a smidge closer to him, Law quickly made a Room. Before anyone could react, he switched himself with someone closer to the back._ **

**_Right after, he began to run away from them. It took them a moment to realize what he had done. A loud mix of roars echoed behind him. Then, he heard their pounding footsteps coming after him._ **

**_The sounds made his fear double because he didn't know any of their reasons for going after him. His heart was beating rapidly, and his legs burned with the effort of running. At some point, they started screaming at him._ **

**_"Get back here, Law!" Kuzan shouted. Even that man was running after him with the others. Law had no idea why. It was scary to hear him scream._ **

**_Tears started to stream down his face from the fear of getting caught. "FUCK OFF!" he screamed at them. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Still running, his vision started to blur because of the tears and exhaustion from what he was doing._ **

**_"Why are you running?" Boralino asked as he showed up next to him. Law almost stopped but his body chose for him to keep going. He screamed in terror that the man had shown up right next to him even though he was going as fast as he could. "You ARE afraid."_ **

**_Keeping up his pace, Law was getting even more frightened because Borsalino wasn't leaving. He was keeping up the pace with him. "Go fuck yourself!" he yelled at him, tears still pouring from his eyes._ **

**_Suddenly, Law ran into two large legs. When he collided, two arms grabbed him up. Before he could register what was happening, he felt someone pick him up and raise him to the sky. "You motherfucker!" Kid shouted._ **

**_After a moment, he looked up to see who had grabbed him up. He was filled with dread and fear when he saw who had lifted him from the ground. It was Borsalino. He was grinning down at him. "What? I stopped him, didn't I?"_ **

**_"You're holding him away from us, Borsalino!" Sakazuki argued back. He sounded extremely pissed off. Like the man did the worst thing he ever could do._ **

**_"Of course I am. Whoever said I wanted to share him with any of you?" Law's eyes widened at hearing that. He began to struggle in his arms.  
_ **

**_"Put me now! Let go of me!" he yelled as he pushed on his chest. The man didn't do anything but stay in the air. It was creeping Law out even more. "I said to put me now!"_ ** ****

**_Suddenly, he felt the man place a hand on his ass. The action made him stop struggling for a split second. Then, he renewed his efforts. All he could scream was for him to put him down. "Do what he says!" Nami shouted. He hadn't even seen her._ **

**_"No. Then all of you will be able to reach him." Getting desperate, Law grabbed the man's arm and bit it. He knew that Borsalino could feel it because he let him go._ **

**_Before he could fall to the ground, Law made another Room and switched himself with something in the distance. When the others found out what he had done, Law was already on the run again._ **

**_It went on for a while. Finally, Law's body gave up on him. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath. His lungs, legs, and stomach hurt. It was all from trying to escape them. The sound of them getting closer spiked his fear but he couldn't do anything about it._ **

**_A few minutes later, he felt hands of all sizes grab at him._ **

****...

Law screamed as he shot up in his bed. He was sweating and breathing hard. The feeling of the hands lingered before disappearing after a bit. It freaked him out even more about the curse. "Does this curse give you these kinds of fucking nightmares?" he asked.

About twenty minutes later, a knock sounded on his door. Getting up, he, cautiously, went to it. After standing in front of the door for a few seconds, he opened it to find Usopp standing there. The guy looked nervous and was fidgeting a little.

"Is there something you need, Nose-ya?

"Dinner's ready. The others wanted me to come tell you." Law nodded.

"I'll be there in a minute. Tell them not to worry about me." Usopp nodded. Reluctantly, he left to tell the others. Sighing, Law ran a hand through his hair. "It's getting to the point that I don't want to sleep anymore." Shaking his head, he sighed again. "I'm just going to have to power through it." Law walked out the door, hoping that he could do his work without any more problems from the crew.

**I'm glad that you all are enjoying it. Let me know what you think. Have an amazing day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "It's real simple - we all have nightmares and the idea you can be in real jeopardy in them is a great gimmick. It's universal." - Robert Englund**

**Quote - "It is a good viewpoint to see the world as a dream. When you have something like a nightmare, you will wake up and tell yourself that it was only a dream. It is said that the world we live in is not a bit different from this." - Yamamoto Tsunetomo**


	13. Morphine and More Info

**Morphine and More Info**

Law got up the next morning with a screaming headache. His crew steered clear of him as he stormed his way to the medical bay. He had medicine for times like this. As he walked, he passed by Nami. She looked exceedingly worried because of how he looked.

Before she could open her mouth to say anything, Law held up his right hand while his left continued to rub at his head. "Don't say anything. I'm fine. It's just a headache. I'm going to take some medicine right now." With that, he walked past her, not caring if she really had something to say. Speaking had hurt his head even more.

In his medical bay, he began to go through cabinets for something to take. Anything would help him at that point. Grabbing a plain, white bottle, Law looked at the label. It was so worn that he couldn't properly read it. He made out an m at the beginning and an e at the end.

Law sighed. He was going to take the chance and take a dose of the unknown medicine. Taking the cap off, he poured it up in the lid to the top. Law tossed it back and down it in one go. The taste was sweet but a little bitter at the same time.

Putting the cap back on, he put it back up. Slowly, the effects of whatever he took were starting to kick in. "Morphine," he sighed. "I took morphine." He began to droop but a big smile came to his face. "Well, fuck. This might not be all that great."

Sluggishly, he walked out of the room with a very unusual smile on his face. Law already looked like something wasn't quite right with him. He staggered as he made his way to the dining room. A few of his crew members gave him worried looks as he went about.

Once he made it to the dining room with everyone else, all eyes turned to him as he leaned on the doorframe. "Law, what's wrong with you?" Nami asked as she abandoned her food to rush over to him.

"I'm fine," he assured her. His smile was still there. It made him look very relaxed. "I just took something by accident." It was true. He hadn't meant to take the morphine. All Law wanted was something for his headache. At least he didn't have to worry about it now.

Nami guided him over to the table and beside her. She looked worried along with the others. "Captain, what did you take?" Penguin asked. He stopped eating to check on him.

"Morphine."

There was silence at the table for a moment before Bepo spoke up. "H-How much did you take?"

"About a cap-full. Not too much." He was still smiling and found that he felt great. Better than before he took it.

"What is morphine?" Brook asked. He was on the other side of him.

"Morphine is a very strong painkiller," Law replied. "It makes you feel good and gets rid of all of the pain you are feeling. It's not a drug that you can normally get your hands on. It has to be given to you by an approved doctor." He sighed. "I accidentally took it. My headache was too much and I didn't care what it was. Plus, I can't read the bottle.

"That's not good, Torao-kun," Robin replied. She was doing so much better than a few days before. The woman was practically back to normal. Nothing seemed to be bothering her like before.

"I know. I didn't mean to."

"You do remember you have to take on one of the last two today, right?" Usopp asked. He sounded a little jealous but otherwise normal.

"Yes. I will reiterate it again. I didn't mean to drug myself with morphine. It will wear off after a while. I only took a cap-full." Bepo shook his head. "Don't you give me that," he said, calmly, to his friend. "I know very well how long it will take to get out of my system." He looked to the side. "Albeit, it won't be before I have to go back into the room."

"Are you sure you should take on one of them if you're the one drugged?" Sanji asked. He was getting back to normal, but still showed affection towards him. Law was getting used to it. Franky was acting pretty normal, too.

"It will be fine. Either one you choose will be drugged as well. That's how I wanted it to go, remember?" The whole table nodded in remembrance. "Good. Now, I would like to eat something for breakfast so I can get what I want done before I have to go back in there."

The agreed. Sanji got up and brought him breakfast. It was a parfait. Law didn't mind it because it was something to eat. He asked what time it was. Franky informed him that it was ten in the morning. Law thanked him before continuing to eat. It was good to know his time frame for what he wanted to do.

Once he was done eating, a crew member gave him the newspaper. Law took it with a thank you before going to his office. He wanted some peace and quiet while he read the paper. Law sat in his chair before reading the paper. Then, he began to read.

_BREAKING NEWS_

_The hung for Trafalgar Law is still going on. The Government is turning every town on every island inside-out looking for him. A few of the vice Admirals are setting sail to find him. Still, no information as to why they want him has been given. The Government has told all citizens from every country in the world to keep an eye out for him. If you are to spot him, you are to immediately inform the Government. You will be compensated for your help. Until we find out more about this, we will continue to update when new things arise._

"This is getting out of hand," he mumbled to himself. Because of the morphine, Law couldn't really get angry. His normal attitude was mellowed out and he was way less angry looking. Law's eyebrows weren't int he never-ending scowl. It looked like he was high on something.

Suddenly, his snail started ringing. It made him fall backward because of how sudden it was. After he got up and fixed his chair, he sat back down before picking up the speaker. "Is this Trafalgar Law?" It confused him and scared him at the same time.

"A-Aoki-kiji?" Law almost screamed the name into the speaker. He hadn't been expecting the man to call him. Hell, the guy wasn't even part of the Marines anymore. _How the fuck did he get my number?_

"You can just call me Kuzan." There was silence for a bit. "Is there something going on with you? You're the most wanted man in the world right now."

"Th-That depends. Can you explain to me what you mean?"

"Well, the whole world is wanting you. Even I am. I can tell what direction you're in." That made Law pale. "I suspect that some people have already found you by now."

"Y-Yes. The Straw Hats and Boa Hancock have found me. The Kid Pirates are on their way here now." Law felt like he wasn't that much of a threat by the sound of his voice. The ex-Marine was probably like Usopp. Nami and Brook were becoming like the others.

"That's interesting. I thought Boa Hancock was interested in Straw Hat Luffy."

"I thought so, too. It seems that this curse affects people who I thought wouldn't be affected." He went quiet. Law hadn't meant to tell him the reason why people were wanting him.

"Curse you say? Hmmm. That makes it even more interesting." Law didn't like the sound of that. "I'm getting ready to head in your direction."

"Th-That's not necessary," Law quickly retaliated. "I have my hands full as it is here. I don't need anyone starting anything." He was to the point of almost yelling at him through the snail.

Kuzan didn't say anything for a few minutes after he said that to him. "How about this," Law listened to what he had to say to him, "I'll wait for you to get what you need done. When you're done with that, we can meet. I don't want to bother you too much if you really need the time to clean up what you're doing." Law couldn't believe his ears. This was very unexpected. "Blackbeard has ordered most of us to find you. Hell, even the other Yonko are looking for you."

"WHAT?!" Law screamed into the snail. This was the very first time he heard anything about the Yonko. "Are you sure?!"

"You sound distressed." It made him want to give the guy a piece of his mind. Of course, he was distressed. "But, yes. Big Mom, Shanks, and Kaido are looking for you as well as Blackbeard. I'm sorry if that bothers you. It wasn't my intention to upset you."

"It's... It's fine." Law was even more worried about his situation now. Not only was the Government and other Pirates coming after him, he now had the Yonko searching for him. This wasn't looking good for him. That was something he hated the most at that time.

"I will tell you now, as you don't have to worry later. I am only coming to visit you. I will not be taking you anywhere nor am I going to tell anyone where you are. It would be a shame if more people were able to find you."

"Th-That should be... fine." Law just wanted to be left alone by others. He knew that he couldn't wait out the curse, but he could hide from people for as long as he could. That was what he planned on doing for the time being. He just hoped that nobody tried to attack his ship if they do find him.

"Alright. I'll see you in a few days. Keep yourself safe. It would be very upsetting if you get hurt." Law almost sighed out loud. _I think that's already happened. I don't know how this will turn out._

"Got it." With that, the other man cut the call. Law sat there, looking at the speaker, for a good few minutes. He was trying to process what Kuzan had just told him about the Yonko. Law had no idea that they were looking for him as well.

A knock sounded on his door a minute or so later. Putting the speaker back on the snail, Law went to see who wanted him. He opened the door to find Chopper standing there. "Law, I have some good news and bad news for you."

"Is the news about the suppressant?" The reindeer nodded. "Okay. Tell me." The morphine was still in effect, but not as much as before. It had been about two or three hours since he took it. It was starting to wear off a little. But he knew that what he told them before was true. The drug wouldn't be completely out of his system before going back to the room with one of the last two.

"I have the ingredients down for what I can make the suppressant out of." 

"But?" Law knew there was more to that. There was the bad part that the other needed to tell him about.

"It won't be ready for a few days. I have to make sure it's created properly without any side-effects or anything bad with it. That's something I'm going to have to work with about it." Law agreed before walking out of the room with him. "Also, lunch is ready."

"And what's for lunch?"

"I think Sanji said it's beef stir-fry." Law nodded. He was okay with that. Anything was good for the time being. He probably wouldn't eat all of it anyway. The morphine took away his normal hunger.

"Alright." Law followed Chopper to the dining room again. He sat with the other crew along with some of his people from his own crew. Ikkaku sat next to him this time with Usopp on the other side of him. His female crew member seemed happy that he wasn't hurt by them yet.

"Captain, you are looking a little better than this morning," she commented as he sat next to her. Usopp tensed up as he sat next to him.

"Thanks." He began to eat with them. Law could feel that Usopp was tense through the whole meal. That wasn't uncommon for the guy. He was pretty used to him being uneasy around him. It was something he had to get used to when he was riding with them that one time.

After they were done eating, Law had about an hour before going into the room with one of them. He walked to the room to check on the last two. The good thing was that there was a window he could look in on them through. It was a plus for him at the time.

Law stopped in front of it. Luffy and Zoro looked exhausted and ready to pass out at any given moment. He chalked it up to the drug in their systems. It was a relaxant. Something to get them to calm down and relax. It was a better option than to keep them drugged the whole time during their day with him

Someone stopped next to him after a moment. Looking to the right side of himself, he found Robin right next to him. "They look horrible, right?" she asked.

"Yes." He turned back to look at the two men. "You looked just like them only a few days ago," he informed her.

"I know. it was the effects of the curse." Law agreed with her. "Now, I feel much better and the pull toward you has lessened a considerable amount. I still want to be next to you all the time, but it's not as intense as it had been before."

"I know. That's why I have agreed to do this with your crew. It helps them in the long-run and makes me feel a bit better being around y'all." Robin giggled. "Do you find something funny?"

"Your crew has been watching over you ever since we arrived. I find it similar to how Luffy takes care of us." Law smiled at hearing that.

"I am their Captain. They don't want anything to happen to me." He sighed. "I'm the same about them. I refuse to let anything happen to them. It's my responsibility to take care of them and get them through any problems that arise for us."

"The same is with our crew." There was silence for a moment or two. "I apologize for how I acted with you. I know that might've upset you."

"You're fine. I think the curse made you do that," he spoke his thought. "It was something that happened. I don't see you any differently than before and I might not ever see you that way."

"I understand. We are your friends. You don't want to mess that up, right?" Law nodded. "Well, it's time. You go get what you need while we move one of them to your room." He agreed before going to get himself some clothes. The others gathered the clothes for the one that they were putting in the room with him.

As he got some clothes out, Law thought about what Kuzan had told him on the snail. _I'm not going to tell the others. There's no reason to worry them right now. That's going to be a few days in the future. No reason to get them all riled up at this time._

Once he had what he needed, Law went to the quarantine room. He took a deep breath before entering the hellhole. In the room, he found Zoro on the bed. He was breathing heavily but looked relaxed.

Turning around, he shut and locked the door. _Once again, here's to a day with someone that might try to attack me when the medicine wears off. I hope it won't be anywhere near as violent as Nico-ya or Tony-ya._ He turned back around to Zoro before walking over to him.

**Here's the next chapter. Please, let me know what you think of it. I will take criticism or praise. Have a terrific day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Learn to relax. Your body is precious, as it houses your mind and spirit. Inner peace begins with a relaxed body." - Norman Vincent Peale**

**Quote - "Every now an then go away, have a little relaxation, for when you come back to your work your judgment will be surer. Go some distance away because then the work appears smaller and more of it can be taken in at a glance and a lack of harmony and proportion is more readily seen." - Leonardo da Vinci**


	14. Zoro

**Zoro**

"Zoro-ya, are you feeling okay?" Law asked as he stood next to him. The man turned tired, drooping eyes to him. He looked horrible and ready to pass out at any given moment. For some reason, he was holding on. That worried Law.

"Y-Yeah," he answered in a breathy, hoarse voice.

"I'm going to unlock your chains, alright? Don't try to do anything that you might regret." Zoro nodded before he produced the key. It was in the shape of a rice ball. He swore that they had the keys specially made for each one. Why? He didn't know. It was something he didn't plan on asking about, either.

When the chain was unlocked, he helped him out of it. Zoro yawned before grabbing his arm. Surprised at the sudden movement, Law didn't have the time to register what was going on before he was tugged down onto the bed. When he realized what had happened, he was being cuddled up to Zoro as he laid there.

"Z-Zoro-ya, what are you doing?" Law asked. It was as if he wasn't all there.

"I want to sleep. But I want you to sleep with me." He nodded. "Take a nap with me. We'll do something later. I just want to sleep right now."

"I will take a nap with you," he said into the other's chest. "But give me some room. I can't move to a comfortable position like this." Zoro grunted before relaxing his arms. He didn't remove them but just gave him enough room to situate himself.

When that was done, Law was laying down and facing Zoro. The man was already sleeping. He took this time to study how he looked. There were dark, prominent shadows under his eyes. Law knew that it was from lack of sleep and fighting the others over him. His eyebrows weren't furrowed, and he looked relaxed and peaceful sleeping like that. Zoro was snoring lightly at the moment so Law guessed that it was because of him not sleeping for however long he hadn't.

Law sighed. "This is starting to make me realize what this curse is doing to people. I wonder if some people in the World Government and other Pirate crews are experiencing the same thing they are. That would be very distressing if it's true." Closing his eyes, he decided it would be a good idea to sleep for now. He would probably need to regain energy before dealing with Zoro and get the morphine out of his system.

...

**_"Law, why are you so popular with everyone?" Lami asked as Law studied and she read a different book._ **

_**"What do you mean?" Law asked, turning to give her his attention. His little sister was sitting on the sofa in their study room. She was reading a storybook that he enjoyed reading to her at night.** _

**_Lami looked up at him. "Well, everyone at your school keeps saying how nice you are and how they wished you would play with them more often. They asked me but I couldn't answer why you won't play more with them."_ **

**_"Because I need to study. Dad's helping me but I need to do it on my own as well. I want to become a great doctor like Mom and Dad." She smiled before laughing. "What?"_ **

**_"You're too serious about doing that," she answered after calming down. "You need to play sometimes too. Mom and Dad said that it's not healthy to study and not play here and there. You're still a kid." Law frowned at her. "Don't give me that look. We're just looking out for you."_ **

_**Law sighed. "I know. It's just... I want to hurry up and become a great doctor. Maybe I could help Dad with finding a cure if I do."** _

_**His sister giggled before setting the book aside and getting up. She walked over to him with a big smile on her face. "Come on. I want to go meet some of your friends."**_

**_"But, I'm studying. I want to continue." Lami started to pout and crossed her arms. Law sighed heavily. "Fine. We'll go. I'll take you to meet some of them." Lami cheered as he pushed away from the deck. Hopping down off the chair, he led her outside and down the street. "They should be playing around the fountain."_ **

**_"Alright." Lami held his hand as they walked. It was nice and Law allowed it because she was his sister. He wasn't ashamed to hold hands with his younger sister._ **

**_At the fountain, he found a group of his school friends there. They were playing with a ball. Walking up, they smiled at seeing him. "Law, this is a surprise!" a girl exclaimed._ **

**_"Yeah. Didn't you say you would be studying today?" a boy asked._ **

**_"I was. But Lami wanted to meet you guys." They looked surprised to hear that. "So, that's why I'm here." He was giving a small smile._ **

**_"Nice to meet you all," Lami greeted as she bowed. That was how their parents taught them to greet people. It made them seem more polite and kind to greet others n that fashion._ **

**_He was smiling the whole time they got to know her. It was endearing because she was getting along with kids that were a little older than her. It made him happy since he was the only one she was around most of the time._ **

**_"Law, come over here!" his sister called. "We're going to play ball!" Smiling, he walked over to play with them. Studying wasn't on his mind. Right now, he was playing with his sister and friends. And that was something he didn't do normally. It made him happy.  
_ **

****...

"Law... Law... LAW!" The scream awoke him. He went to shoot up but knocked heads with someone instead. "Goddamnit! What was that for?!" Law grabbed his head before raising his gaze to see who it was.

Zoro sat there, holding his head as well. He looked to be in pain. "Sorry," he answered. "Why did you wake me up?" It wasn't normal for Zoro to wake him up. Truthfully, the guy didn't care what Law did. God only knew why he woke him up.

Before he could get an answer out of Zoro, the man pinned him to the bed. "What were you dreaming about?"

The question made him worried. _Did I do or say something weird?_ "Um... Why?" Law started to sweat as to why he wanted to know.

"Because you kept calling out a name in your sleep." That was when he realized that the meds had worn off on Zoro. Since he had been sleeping, his scent had probably gotten stronger. That wasn't a good sign right now if it had.

"I was dreaming about my sister." That seemed to confuse Zoro. "I was dreaming about my childhood. Now..." He pushed at Zoro's chest with his hands. "Get off me. You're way too close for comfort."

The look Zoro gave him sent shivers down his spine. It was predatory and hungry. It freaked him out. The look reminded him of how Robin acted toward him as soon as he unlocked her chains. This didn't look good for him. Especially because it was Zoro. The good thing was that the swordsman didn't have his swords with him.

Thinking quickly, Law did the only thing he thought would help him out. He raised his knee and slammed it into the other's groin. Zoro's reaction was instantaneous. His hands flew to his privates before he fell over. That gave Law time to get up and rush to the bathroom.

Once inside, he locked the door before sitting in the far corner of the room. He didn't trust Zoro at the moment. Especially now that he had hurt him. In a very sensitive part of his body. Now, he was waited for the other to come after him.

After ten minutes, he heard a loud, angry roar from the other room. "LAW!" He flinched at the voice. "COME BACK HERE!" Pounding sounded on the door. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR! NOW!"

"NO! GO AWAY!" Law shouted back at him. "I WON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN!" He didn't want to be in the same room with someone that might attack him for two reasons now. One being because of the curse and the other being that he kneed him. Those were valid reasons not to leave the room.

After a bit, it was quiet. Zoro had stopped banging on the door and he wasn't yelling at him anymore. It was silent. He didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Law guessed that it had been a few hours since the event had happened.

Getting up, Law walked to the door. He unlocked it before opening it slightly. Law peeked out to figure out where Zoro was. He found him laying on the bed. Snores could be heard in the room. _Good. He's sleeping again. This is better for me._

Law entered the room before going over to the bed. He had no idea why Zoro had acted that way toward him. The medicine and close proximity to him should've kept him from reacting that way to him being there. "I guess that his instincts are stronger than I thought," Law said to himself aloud. He sighed before sitting down on the bed. He glanced at the chains beside the bed. "I don't want to have to chain him back up, but I will if I have to."

Getting comfortable on the bed, Law made a Room before making a book appear in his hands. He didn't want to get up because he was afraid it would wake him up. That wasn't going to be good. Law began to read the book he picked out. It was one of the medical books he was brought. It was on the skeletal system. Something he found interesting ever since he met Brook. The man was nothing but bones.

A good bit later, Zoro started to wake up again. During his sleep, he had wrapped his arms around Law's waist. It had freaked him out at first but got over it when he noticed that Zoro had still been asleep.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he flipped a page. Law was hoping that he wouldn't try to attack him again.

"Yeah. I'm feeling okay," Zoro answered as he sat up. "What're you doing?"

"I'm reading. I left the bathroom while you were sleeping?" Zoro nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what got into me." Law knew what he meant. "Robin told me about what's wrong with you. She told Luffy and me about it." His eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't control myself. I wasn't expecting it to be that strong."

"I understand. I will forgive you for now. But, please, try to refrain from attacking me in the future. Not only will it probably hurt me, but you will not get out of it unscathed either," Law warned him. It was true. His crew was making sure nobody hurt him. That was why he got a few minutes after each one to give him some room to breathe and collect himself.

"Will your crew attack me if I do harm you?"

"Yes. But not only mine. Your crew members might attack you as well if you harm me." He wanted to tell him that Sanji was one of the ones that would probably put him in the infirmary. That thought almost made him shudder in fear of what the younger man would do if something happened to him at that time.

"I know. That curse you have is really annoying."

"Trust me, you don't know half of how annoying it is." Law sighed as he went back to his book. He just wanted this to be over sooner rather than later. They talked for a bit while he read. Zoro seemed interested in what he had done for the time they were apart. That wasn't normal for the other. Zoro couldn't care less about what he did most of the time.

A bit later, dinner was served. Zoro gave a puzzled look at the meal that they were given. "What's that?" he asked, pointing to the bowls. Law rolled his eyes. Even he knew that it was.

"It's porridge. Most people eat it when it's cold outside or for breakfast." He shrugged. "Don't know why Black leg-ya made it." Zoro seemed angry when he said his name. He guessed that it was because his normal dislike in the cook was worsened by the curse. Even mentioning his name upset him. "Come on. Let's eat and then shower. You need one. Badly."

Not saying anything to him, Zoro accepted his plate from him and began to eat. Law was happy to see a bottle of alcohol on the tray as well. He told the younger man about it and that seemed to brighten his mood. Zoro wasn't glaring at the bowl of food anymore and a small smile was on his face.

After their dinner, Law kept the bottle but returned the tray. Zoro agreed with him that they would drink it after a shower when Law proposed it. To be honest, Law was worried about going to shower with the man. Especially because of his actions earlier. He hadn't forgotten. Law just brushed it off after a bit. He was trying not to think that way so it would be easier on him.

Once they were in the bathroom, he felt uncomfortable as the other stripped. Law had his back to Zoro as he listened to him undress. He didn't know if he wanted to do this after all. It wasn't that he didn't like himself. He just... didn't know if Zoro would try to jump him or not.

"Are you going to bathe with your clothes on?" Zoro asked, suddenly. It made him jolt and whip his head around to look at him. He was already stark naked and had his hands over his chest.

"N-No. Just... give me a minute." Zoro grunted before Law turned back around. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his shirt off before stripping the rest of his clothes. He could feel the intense stare from the swordsman. With his clothes on the floor, Law still didn't turn to him. "Alright. Let's get in."

"Come on, then." Zoro grabbed his arm which scared him. He didn't expect the man to grab him out of the blue like that.

Not saying anything, he got in behind Zoro. He stood with his back to him as the younger one turned on the water. Law was tense because he didn't know how to feel about being there with him. Of course, they were friends. But from the effects of the curse, he was seriously questioning the thoughts and feelings his friends had for him. And that was something he didn't want to nor ever thought he would have to think about.

Suddenly, the feeling of Zoro's presence was way too close to him. Especially with his back to him. Law turned around before having to back up. Zoro had been standing only a few inches away from him, facing him with a blank look.

"You can have the water for now," he said in a monotone voice. Law was bewildered at the quick change in attitude. He was acting calm and sort of cold to him now.

Nodding without answering him, Law and Zoro changed spots and he started to wash his hair and body. Zoro was unusually quiet as he bathed himself. Something was wrong with him. He normally complained about stuff and wanted to talk to him when he could. Now, he was being unnervingly quiet.

When he had his body rinsed, Law started talking to him. "Zoro-ya, you're being awfully quiet. Is something wrong?" The man didn't answer him. "Is everything okay?" Turning around, Law froze in shock and fear as he stared at Zoro.

Zoro was standing in the back of the shower. Blood was streaming down his arm and mixed into the water as he bit into it. He looked feral as he stared at Law. He had never seen him make that kind of face since he had known him. There was definitely a problem right now. 

"Z-Zoro-ya?" He reached out to touch him.

"Don't!" Law immediately snatched his hand back. "I... I need you to leave. Now," he said around a mouthful of his own flesh.

"Alright." He cut the water off before exiting the shower. Law knew that he was trying to hold back from doing something to him.

"Get dressed in the next room. Just... get out of here." Law didn't answer nor waste any time and just grabbed a towel and his clothes.

As soon as he shut the bathroom door, he heard a blood-curdling roar before banging and crashes. He knew that he was having a rage fit. Law was grateful that Zoro held back long enough for him to leave the room. It had been scary to see him that bothered about him being so close to him.

 _I knew something wasn't right. He's never been that calm when talking to me. And right now, it was taking everything he had in him not to hurt me._ Law sighed as he dried off and got dressed. _I really do feel sorry for him. Zoro-ya doesn't want to cause me any harm so he harmed himself instead. This is just getting harder and harder to endure._

Just a second after he put his shirt on, the bathroom door was slammed open. It made Law snap his head toward it. Zoro stood in the doorway. He was huffing and his arm was dripping blood onto the floor. A towel was wrapped around his waist.

"Zoro-ya, are you... are you okay now?" he asked in a calm, wary voice. He didn't know if it would trigger anything if he spoke to him.

"I'm... I'm sorry," Zoro answered with clenched teeth. Law was confused about what he meant. _Sorry for hurting himself? Probably destroying the bathroom? Or something else?_

"Sorry for what?"

His question was answered as Zoro rushed at him. Law yelped as he was tackled onto the bed. "I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," Zoro replied as he pinned him to the bed. For some reason, he couldn't get out of his grip. It was like something was possessing him.

Trying to think of any way to get out of the position he found himself in, Law wasn't ready for Zoro to lower his head and bite his neck. "Ow! That fucking hurts! Get off me!" Law tried his hardest to get the other off him. "Zoro-ya! Don't do this!" 

When the other released his neck, Law was panting at the pain and slight pleasure he had felt from the bite. That freaked him out even more than he already was. Mainly because he had felt pleasure in the bite. Zoro was still above him. Law could feel blood dribbling out of the wound. 

Looking up, he saw that Zoro wasn't doing all that great, either. It was like he was drunk on something. The thing was, they hadn't even drank from the bottle yet. "Z-Zoro-y-ya?" His silence and sudden stillness made him skittish of what would happen next.

"Law..." The sensual way he said his name made Law almost scream for help. But he knew that nobody could come to help him. The door was locked from their side and he was supposed to spend a whole day with him. Right now, though, he was thinking of abandoning him.

"Zoro-ya, get off me." He tried to sound like he wasn't afraid nor bothered by his actions. Law hoped that it was working. "I will do the same thing I did earlier," he warned.

That seemed to get a reaction out of him, Zoro tensed up a bit. Then, a grin made its way onto his face. "Do that and I'll cut your legs off at the thigh." Law didn't like the sound of that. "Actually, that would just be a waste. You wouldn't be able to walk around, swaying your hips like you do."

"Get off me!" Law shouted in his face. He started up his struggle again. Law was NOT going to lose his only remaining virginity that night. He hoped not to lose it any time soon, either. "I'm sorry, but I warned you." Before Zoro could respond, Law slammed his knee up and right into Zoro's dick. Again.

Zoro groaned as he released him and fell over. Law shot up before grabbing the chains again. "The... The h-hell's wrong w-with you?" Zoro asked in a pained voice.

"I warned you, did I not? You wouldn't get off me so I made you." Law stood right behind him. "And I'm also sorry about this."

"What?"

So Zoro couldn't catch on to what he was doing, Law quickly wrapped him up in the chains again. He grabbed up the lock before clicking it into place. "I don't trust you right now. You'll have to wear this until I deem you fine enough to let you go."

"What the fuck?! Why did you put them back on?!"

"Because you wouldn't stop attacking me." Law saw next to him while he flailed about on the bed like a fish. It was a miracle that his towel was able to stay on. "You're going to stay that way for now." He turned and grabbed the bottle. "I'm going to have a drink. You can sit there and behave."

"I'm not a fucking child!" Zoro snapped back at him.

  
But you are a hazard to my health and safety as of right now." Law opened the bottle and took a swig from it. The taste was sweet and reminded him of cotton candy. He turned the bottle over to see what the name of it was. It was cotton candy-flavored vodka. _Well, shit. If I drink this whole thing by myself, I'll be drunk in no time._

"Give me some," the other begged him after a bit. Law had drunk a quarter of the bottle. He looked over to Zoro. The guy was pleading with his eyes to have some.

"Sure." Law helped him sit up and let him drink some of the alcohol. "There." He pulled it back. "You had some."

"That's vodka, isn't it?" Zoro asked as he licked his lips.

"Yeah. Something I'm sort of new to." Law took another swig of the drink. "I don't drink vodka often. It's mostly whiskey, rum, and cider." He took another drink. "I don't know if I like this or not."

"It's too sweet for me." Law shrugged. He wasn't bothered by the taste. It was a little too sweet, but it was still good. He shared it with Zoro until it was all gone. Law was a little more than just drunk. You could say he was shit-faced, but that was a little overboard with the assumption.

Law was laughing as he laid on the bed. "I should've had drank that," he said as he calmed down. "It makes it worse on others."

The younger male seemed to be thinking about something. "Can you unlock me now?"

He turned his head to look at him. "No. I'm going to sleep, and I still don't trust you." Law turned over and cuddled up to Zoro. He was in his happy, friendly, cuddly kind of drunk state. "Goodnight, Zoro-ya," he said as he closed his eyes.

"Hey! Let me out before you go to sleep!" Law shook his head as he let sleep claim his mind. Hell would freeze over five times before he let him out at the moment. Mainly because he was drunk and his scent was stronger.

**Please, let me know what you think of this chapter. I love you all so much and hope you have a wonderful day. Tatt-bye!**

**Quote - "You are much closer than you think to creating a life you adore." - Robin Sharma**

**Quote - "What makes you adorable is how much you're able to contribute towards the improvement of the lives of people around you." - Constance Chuks Friday**

**Quote - "There is no treatment for adore, but to love far more." - Henry David Thoreau**


	15. Time With Zoro

**Time With Zoro**

Waking up the next morning was... eventful. Zoro's loud snoring awoke Law from his sleep. When he was able to see what was going on around him, Law screamed as he fell off the bed. His scream awoke Zoro who followed after him and fell on top of him.

"Get off me," Law groaned as he pushed the other off of him. Zoro grunted when he landed on the floor next to him.

"That's not a way to wake someone up," Zoro complained. He rolled himself over. "Can you free me now?" Law looked down at him.

"Are you going to attack me if I do?" He didn't want the guy to do the same thing he did the day before. It made him distrust Zoro. Now, he wanted to know if the man would say one thing and do the opposite.

"No. I don't have the urges I had yesterday," Zoro answered. "At least, they aren't as bad as yesterday."

Sighing, Law got the key from his pocket and stuck it in the lock. "If you attack me, I will hurt you," Law warned. He wanted to make sure that Zoro understood the consequences of his actions.

"I got it. I won't attack you. These chains are hurting me, though. And I want to get dressed since you wouldn't let me even do that before you chained me back up."

"Well, you shouldn't have attacked me before you got dressed." Law turned the lock and it was open. He helped Zoro unwrap them for his body. It was a hassle, but they did it in the end. Law was thankful that the other was behaving and not fighting him.

"Thanks." Zoro got off the floor and went to the bathroom. That was where he left his clothes. "When's breakfast going to be? I'm starving."

"I don't know. Depends on what time it is." Law got up to look out the window. It was sunrise. "I say in about an hour or so. That's mostly when they deliver the food." He rubbed his back. It hurt from landing on the floor.

Sitting on the bed, Law relaxed as he heard the other moving around. Zoro was acting fine and didn't attack him. Those were good signs that he was getting back to normal. It was just like the others. His day with them was helping them deal with the urges that the curse brought on.

After a minute, Zoro exited the room fully dressed. It made Law more at ease that the other hadn't attacked him since they woke up. The younger man was acting sort of normal but at the same time, a little odd.

"Why are we in this room again?" Zoro asked as he sat on the bed next to him.

"To help you get better," Law answered. He got up and picked a new book. "Later on today, we'll be able to leave this room. But I'll have to come back in here with Straw Hat-ya after a short break."

"That sounds terrible."

Law smiled. "It's fine. The good thing is that he's the last one of your crew that I'll be staying a whole day with. After that, I can do whatever I want."

"I guess that's better." Zoro laid down on the bed. "You'll be able to do whatever you want and not worry about others."

"Actually," Law started as he picked up a book. He walked back over to the bed. "I have hundreds of people in this world looking for me." Law sat next to him. "I have to worry about them. Like Eustass-ya's crew and the Government."

"Why the Government?"

"Beats me. If I knew why, I would be able to work around it. But I don't so I can't do anything about it." He went to read his book. "I agreed to help your crew out because we are friends. I don't blame anyone for how they react to me. It's just the curse. That's why I can't hold anything against anyone."

"I see." Zoro stretched before rolling over. "Wake me up when breakfast gets here."

"Alright."

After an hour and a half, breakfast was served through the small door. Law marked his page before setting his book to the side. He got up and retrieved the tray. He got back on the bed before bothering Zoro.

"Zoro-ya, wake up." He nudged the man. Zoro only grumbled before turning over again. Letting out a frustrated sigh, he elbowed him as hard as he could.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Zoro shouted as he sat up.

"I told you to wake up. Plus, you told me to wake you up when food got here." He gestured to the tray in his lap. "Food's here."

The man mumbled something before looking to the side. Law rolled his eyes as he handed the other his plate. Breakfast was chicken Alfredo. It was odd since Sanji would normally make something that you would actually eat for breakfast. Not that he was complaining, though.

The two talked about stuff that interested them. Mostly about fighting and their weapons. It was nice to get along with the man even though Zoro would call him names. It didn't bother Law because he had been called worse in his life. Mostly when he was little because of the Amber Lead Syndrome he had.

After they were done eating, Law returned the tray. When he turned around to go back to the bed, he found Zoro standing only a few feet away. It was unexpected because he hadn't heard him move. That wasn't something he liked about Luffy's crew. They could be quiet when they wanted to.

"What're you doing?" he asked the younger man. Zoro seemed to be thinking of something to say.

"I want to work out," he said, bluntly.

"Go ahead." He went to walk past him. Zoro reached out and grabbed his arm. It made him look at him. "What?"

"I don't have any of my weights here. Will you be my weight?" That wasn't something he thought he would ask.

"I don't know. I might not be heavy enough to be a weight." It was true. A lot of his crew members had told him that he was almost as light as a feather. "I could get the others to bring some of your weights here."

Without warning, Zoro threw Law over his shoulder. He let out a small yelp from how sudden it happened. He tossed him up a few times. "You're right. You're a little too light to be a proper weight."

Law glared at him as he lifted himself up. "I told you. Now, put me down. I'll ask someone to bring you a few of your weights."

Seeming to ignore him. Zoro walked over to the desk. He set Law on the table before putting the stack of books in his lap. "That should even it out. Now, you should be heavy enough to do my weight training."

"What are you talking about?" Zoro explained what he wanted Law to do. He would sit on Zoro's back with the books in his lap. It was to help him train. "Fine. If it keeps you from bothering me more, I'll do it."

Zoro grinned as he got on the floor. Law picked up the books before sitting on his back. He crossed his legs before putting the books in his lap. After a minute, Zoro began to do pushups. Law laid his head on the books as he went up and down. The guy was strange.

"Zoro-ya, why do you train so much?" he asked after about an hour of the man using him and the books as a weight.

"Because I need to train to keep fit," he answered. "Don't you exercise or train when you have free time?"

"Sometimes. I don't do it regularly." He thought back to the times he trained with his crew. "My crew gets worried when I want to train."

"Why?"

"Because they're afraid of what I might do to them or the people around them." The last time he trained with them, he almost caused them actual harm to a few of them. "When I fight Marines, I use them for practice."

"Good point. Why harm your crew when you can use your enemies to practice on?" Law chuckled before agreeing with him.

After a little while, Law was being used as a weight for the man to lift up and down with his arm. He was reading a book as he was lifted up and down. It was getting to be normal to him because of how long Zoro had been using him to work out.

Suddenly, the small door was opened, and a tray was slid in. "Lunch is here," Law announced as he closed the book. "You can take a break to eat, right?"

Zoro gave off an aggravated sigh before lowering him to the ground. "I guess." Law noticed that something was bothering him.

Getting the tray, he went to the bed with Zoro following him. He asked what was for lunch. "It seems like white rice and some kind of meat," Law answered. He had never seen that kind of meat before.

Not bothering to ask him about it, Zoro took his plate before taking a bite. A grin came to his face. "Sea beast meat," he simply said. Law just shook his head before eating. The man seemed happy about the meal they were given.

As they ate, Law began to think about what he was going to do the next day, after he spent his day with Luffy. _I might freak them out if I do that. But... I want some time to myself._ He finished his food before continuing to think of what he was going to do.

When Zoro finished his plate and down his bottle of sake, he plopped down on the bed before passing out. Law was dumbfounded at how fast he fell asleep. "What the hell? Did he exhaust himself? Or, is there another reason?" He didn't understand the man.

Letting it go, he slid the tray back out before going over to the bed. Zoro was snoring loudly. Sighing, he sat next to him. He almost freaked out when Zoro turned over and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"This crew is going to be the death of me," he mumbled. After a minute, Zoro pushed his face into Law's side. "All of them are the same. They're clingy and troublesome." He let out a sigh again. "I can't wait for tomorrow. This will be over, and I'll be left alone."

Laying down, he felt Zoro move his arms up to where they were around his chest. Law turned over and the other spooned him. He rolled his eyes before closing them. _A small nap won't hurt, right? It'll pass time and I won't have to be stuck in here for much longer._

"Are you guys ready to get out of there?!" Yelling awoke Law from his nap. He sat up before stretching. "Law, time's up. You can leave now." That voice was Usopp. Law looked to the door to see that he was holding the small door open to talk through.

"Alright. We're coming." Law turned to Zoro. "Zoro-ya, get up. We can leave the room now." The man groaned before sitting up. He nodded before following Law out of the bed. He opened the door and they left together.

In the main room, his crew was waiting for him. "Captain," they greeted together. Law smiled at seeing them.

"Hey." He sat in a chair. "How has it been out here?"

"Everything seems to be okay," Shachi answered. He looked to Bepo.

"Nami is getting a little worse but not too much," the bear said. "I think she's just getting restless because she's been stuck in the ship for so long."

"Maybe." Law rubbed the back of his head. "They'll be able to go back to their own ship tomorrow."

"How was your time with Zoro?" Penguin asked.

The memories from the night before almost made him want to cringe. If he told them what happened, there was the possibility that they would try to attack the man for trying to force himself on the Captain. "Fine. he seems to be back to normal." _Or, as normal as he can be with this curse in place._

"That sounds good," Ikkaku replied. She was smiling. "You only have one more to go."

"Yeah. I'm happy that I only have one more to help." He felt guilty about not telling them his plan for the next day after he left the room with Luffy, but they would try to stop him if he told them.

They talked for a bit longer before Brook told him that they put Luffy in the room. Law nodded before going to his room. He got some clothes before going back to the room. Law stood at the doorway to the room. _It's just one more day. I can get through this._

Taking a deep breath, he crossed the threshold and the door closed behind him. He turned and locked it before facing the very last person he had to share the room with.

**Here's the next chapter. Please, tell me what you think of this one. By the way, it might be a bit before I update again. I'm working on the next chapter, so, please, be patient. Have a wondrous day and I love you all so very, very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Beauty breeds beauty, truth triggers truth. The cure for writer's block is therefore to read." - Matt Haig**

**Quote - "Yesterday's the past, tomorrow's the future, but today is a gift. That's why it's called the present." - Bil Keane**

**Quote - "When I stand before thee at the day's end, thou shalt see my scars and know that I had my wounds and also my healing." - Rabindranath Tagore**


	16. Luffy

**Luffy**

Law saw how horrible Luffy looked. His hair was plastered to his face with sweat, it looked unwashed, his skin was pale, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked so... dead. That was the only word Law could come up with that describe how he looked. It was an awful sight. It made him feel horrible for the younger Captain.

"Straw Hat-ya, are you feeling okay?" he asked as he approached the bed. Luffy's glassy stare moved from the ceiling to set on him. Law had to hold back the urge to cringe at the hollow, empty stare he gave him. He looked like he caught a horrible disease.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up with excitement, joy, and his usual liveliness. "T-Torao..." His voice was hoarse but had that happy tone to it. "I'm... I'm fine." He moved a little. It wasn't much but Law could tell that he was trying to get out of the chains. "Can... Can you let me... out?"

"I can. But you have to promise not to attack me when I unlock them. Okay?" Luffy smiled.

"I promise." Law produced the key for Luffy. It was the shape of a straw hat. He was definitely sure that someone on the crew made Keys specially for each member on the shop. 

Getting closer, he looked down at Luffy. The kid looked so much different from the last time he saw him. It was an upsetting sight to see. Putting the key in the lock, he turned it. A click sounded and he pulled the lock away. Law helped him remove the chains.

Suddenly, Luffy wrapped his arms around his torso as he sat up. Law almost hit him before he realized it wasn't threatening. It was as if he wanted to make sure he was there. Law didn't know what to do at first. He just stood there, letting Luffy hug him while he kneeled on the bed in front of him.

"I missed you so much, Torao," Luffy said into his chest. "I wanted to meet up with you so bad." Law's eyes widened at the confession. "I was planning to meet up with you before this happened."

"S-Straw Hat-ya... how... how long have you been meaning to meet up with me again?" He didn't know how to feel about knowing that the kid was already planning to see him again even before the curse was put on him.

"About a few months. Ever since you left Zou." Luffy tightened his grip on him. "I just never had the time to tell the others or talk to you about it." After a minute, Luffy began to rub his face into his chest. "You smell good. Better than I remember."

"What?" That was the first time Law heard anything about that from him.

"You've always smelled good. I could smell you when I carried you around Dressrosa." Law froze at the memories of Luffy carrying him over his shoulder as he ran through the streets of Dressrosa to get his key for the cuffs. "I really do like it. It smells even better than meat."

After a bit longer, Law decided he was uncomfortable with what Luffy was doing. "Straw Hat-ya, could you let me go?" He began to push at the other's head. Law had already known that his hat wasn't with him. _Nami-ya or one of the others probably put it up somewhere safe._

Luffy started to whine when Law was able to pry him off of him. "Why can't I hug you anymore?"

"Because I don't want you to." Law sighed when Luffy stopped trying to suction himself back to him. "Where's your hat? Did one of your crewmates take it from you?"

"Nami took it when they chained us up," Luffy answered. "I trust her that it's safe." Law nodded. "Robin told me what's going on." Law raised an eyebrow. "I didn't understand most of it."

"Do you, at least, understand what this means for me?" Law hoped whole-heartedly that Luffy would understand what position this awful curse put him in. It wouldn't be all that great if he didn't.

"Yeah. I do." He wrapped his arms around Law's waist this time. It made him go to pry him off again. "You're mine. I won't share you with anyone else. No one else gets to have you." Law froze at his words. "They can fight me over you. I'll take down everyone that tried to take you from me. You're MINE. No one else's."

The younger one's words disturbed him. It was as if he was talking about meat and not him. That wasn't great at all. It worried him so much about the other's mental state. "Straw Hat-ya, I don't belong to anyone. You don't have any rein over me." He was trying to be firm with him. "Now, let me go. I'm going to get a book."

Before he could push at Luffy again, he felt something pushing down on him. It felt just like when he met the Dark King two years ago and when Luffy and Doflamingo's Haki clashed a few months before.

"S-Straw Hat-ya... What're you doing?" He felt more of the pressure on him. It wasn't physical. It was as if something was pushing down on his will, trying to subdue him. "Whatever you're doing, stop it."

Luffy only tightened his grip on him and the pressure got heavier and heavier. At some point, he was having problems with just standing up properly. He told him to stop but it just pushed the pressure down more.

"Luffy, stop it!" he shouted at him. He was starting to lose his consciousness. He didn't like the implications that the situation meant to him. Law put his hands on Luffy's head and pushed as hard as he could. It got Luffy to let go, but the pressure was still there and getting worse. "Stop. Whatever you're doing, stop it," he ordered.

"No." The other was staring at him with an angry expression. Law didn't like it. He was worried as to why Luffy was even trying to knock him out. "I won't stop."

Soon enough, Law couldn't take it anymore. "Shit," he muttered before he fell to the ground. His consciousness faded. The last thing he saw was Luffy smiling like he had won some big prize.

...

_**"May I sit with you, Torao-kun?" The voice startled Law. Looking up from his glass of whiskey, he found Robin standing there. Law chalked it up to the alcohol as to why he didn't notice her presence before.** _

_**"Sure." He gestured to the chair next to him. He was in the cafe bar that Bartolomeo had on his ship. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep.** _

_**After a bit, Robin was having a drink with him. Law had been for a few hours as it was. "Torao-kun, have you ever been in a relationship with anymore before?" The question was out of the blue and he almost choked on his drink.** _

_**"What? Why're you asking?" He set his cup down.** _

_**"Because you give off an aura that says you have," Robin answered. He looked at her. The older woman was smiling like it was a normal thing to ask.** _

_**Sighing, he knew she would push until he answered. it was just like all of Luffy's crew members. "Yes. I've been with a handful of women in my time," he confessed. "I mean, I was curious and it's natural."  
** _

_**"Have you ever been with a man?"** _

**_Raising an eyebrow, Law cocked his head slightly to the side. "Why're you asking?" That question was odd and unexpected from her. But he tried not to show it._ **

**_"Have you noticed something about Luffy ever since he agreed to your alliance?"_ **

**_"He seems pretty normal to me. Or, as normal as I think he is, I guess." He scratched his head. "This is only my first time being with your crew. I don't really know how your Captain works." It had been two days since they left Dressrosa. Law was celebrating their victory in his own way. And that was getting drunk by himself with his thoughts. Or, it was by himself and his thoughts before Robin joined him._ **

**_Robin giggled. "Luffy has never really been one to grow attached to a fellow Pirate as he has with you." Law gave her a confused look. "He wouldn't have saved you if you were someone else. When you were captured on Dressrosa, his only thoughts after you were carried away were to save you."_ **

**_Law gave a deep sigh. "Yeah. Even though I told him to go away, he stayed by my side." He sipped his drink. "I don't understand why he clings to me like he does."_ **

**_The woman giggled again. "I can tell you why he's doing that," she replied with a smile. Law furrowed his eyebrows._ **

**_"Has he told you why he does it?"_ **

**_"Not exactly. It's more like I can tell by the way he acts toward you.' Law nodded. He asked her to elaborate. "Well, through my lifetime, I have seen many different places," she started. "I have seen how people treat each other, friends and lovers alike."_ **

**_"Wait. Wait. Wait. Are you suggesting..." Law didn't think he could finish his question for her._ **

**_"I believe you're going to ask if Luffy sees you as a potential lover," Robin finished for him. She was still smiling. He couldn't believe what she was saying to him. "I'm only telling you what my thoughts are. Remember, he hasn't said anything."_ **

**_Law pushed his cup away from himself. "I think I'm done drinking for tonight," he said, getting up._ **

**_"Just think about it." Law agreed. He just needed some time to think about it. He went to walk around the ship for a bit._ **

****...

Groaning, Law started to rouse. His head pounded as if he had a hangover. Lifting a hand to his head, something felt off to him. He struggled to open his eyes. The feeling of cold air on his legs made his eyebrows furrow. Then, there were hands and something else rubbing the inside of his thighs.

"Torao, are you okay?" That voice sounded familiar. He tried to pinpoint who it was. "I'm sorry about earlier. Did I hurt you?"

Opening his eyes, he saw the ceiling of the quarantine room. Law looked in the direction of where the voice sounded from. He had to bite his cheek to keep in the scream that threatened to escape him. That was not something he was expecting to see when he woke up.

"S-St-Straw H-Ha-Hat-ya?" This was definitely not a good sight to wake up to.

Luffy was in between his legs, rubbing his cheek against his right thigh while his hand rubbed the other. The teen looked to be enjoying just doing that. His head was hurting even more because of the panic attack he was experiencing.

"Your legs are soft," Luffy said as he continued to rub them. "Why do you wear pants? We can trade. You can wear my shorts." Law felt creeped out because of what he was saying. "Or you can borrow a pair of Nami's shorts." That made him pale at the mention of borrowing any of the girls' clothes. "No. Then everyone will be able to see them. They're mine to look at."

Finding some energy to do something, Law lifted his left hand and started to make a Room. Luffy seemed to realize that. He growled before reaching over the side of the bed. Law knew what he was going to do.

As quickly as he could, Law switched himself with a book that was on the desk. He grunted when he landed on the other books. Law looked up to find Luffy glaring at him. It was not okay with him.

"Straw Hat-ya... where... where are my pants?" He knew it wasn't the right thing to ask at the moment, but he wanted to know.

"I ripped them up." Law was shocked. "They're hard to get off and I got frustrated with them. So, I ripped them off." Luffy pointed to the pale next to the bed. He could see the rips and tears in them from the younger man. "Come back over here." 

"No." Law knew that was going to piss the other off, but he needed to wake up more and try to figure out what to do.

Luffy roared before he started to rush over to him. Law scrambled off the desk and ran to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and tried to lock it. Luffy kept pushing at the door. "LET ME IN, TORAO!" he shouted at him. His force was starting to push the door open.

"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN!" Law retorted. He pushed with more force and was able to keep him out. Once the door was shut enough, he was able to lock it. There was no way Luffy could break down the door because it, the walls, and the hinges were made with sea stone. Not something he could break on his own. "Now, stay out there until you calm down. I'll exit this room when you're calmed down."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Luffy whined. To Law, this was similar to how Zoro acted with him. The only difference was that Zoro actually tried to attack him. Luffy had only been... he didn't really know what he had been doing. It had been strange and not something he had expected the other to do.

"It is. Calm down so that we can be civil, or I'll stay in here. Now, what's it going to be?" He heard Luffy roar in rage again before it went quiet. He guessed that Luffy was still pissed off.

Law had an inkling that he would bein there for a bit. As he sat on the toilet, he began to think about the dream he had. Robin had been truthful with him that night. He could kind of see his love but in a more direct way. _I guess his feelings are more pronounced since the curse was put in place._ He sighed. _This one's going to be a little different. That's something I'm going to have to work with._

**I hope you all like this chapter. It took me a bit but here it is. Let me know what you think of it. Have a terrific day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "What if I FALL? Oh, but my darling, what if you FLY?" - Erin Hanson**

**Quote - "Pressure is something you feel when you don't know what the hell you're doing." - Peyton Manning**

**Quote - "How we handle pressure will determine whether we stand or break." - Ed Hindson**

**Quote - "Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but it sure makes the rest of you lonely." - Charlie Brown**


	17. Revelations and a Bad Situation

**Revelations and a Bad Situation**

It had been around about two hours since Law had gone and locked himself in the bathroom, away from the other. Luffy hadn't made much noise since he told him he wouldn't leave until he calmed down. Now, it was completely silent. Law wondered if the teen had fallen asleep or if he was brooding somewhere in the room.

Getting up off the toilet, he walked to the door. As quietly as he could be, Law unlocked the door and opened it just a small bit. He poked his head out to look for the other man. His gaze came to rest upon Luffy's back.

Luffy was sitting on the bed with his back facing the bathroom door and the rest of the room. Law exited the bathroom and decided to see if the other had calmed down from his earlier rage and... issue. "Straw Hat-ya?" he asked, quietly. He didn't want to upset him further if he was still angry with him.

The kid turned to look at him. Law could tell straight away that he had been crying. Luffy's eyes were red and puffy and his face was wet with tears. It confused him and made him feel bad at the same time. "I'm sorry," he choked out. It hurt his heart to see Luffy so devastated over what had transpired between them.

When he got closer to Luffy, the kid shot up and wrapped his arms around him again. Wetness seeped into his shirt. Law knew, immediately, that he was crying more. Over what? Law could only guess. One thing he thought he was crying over was what he had done to him.

Luffy seemed to get an idea. Law sat on the bed while the other stood up. It confused Law because the kid was acting a little strange. Maybe stranger than earlier. After a minute or so, Luffy stripped his pants.

"What're you doing?" Law asked as the other got back on the bed. He had his pants in his hands. "Straw Hat-ya?"

Suddenly, he tackled him against the bed. He began to struggle against him because he didn't understand what the other was doing. "Calm down, Torao. I'm not doing anything. Just... stay still."

"What're you doing?!" Law shouted at him. It felt weird to have the man messing with him without his pants on. Suddenly, his leg was grabbed. That freaked him out even more.

"Just hold still!" Luffy yelled back at him. Law continued to fight him. He didn't understand what the younger guy was up to, so he struggled against him.

After about ten minutes, Law had stopped because he was out of breath and tired from having to go against the other man. It took him a minute to realize what Luffy had done to him. Furrowing his eyebrows, Law looked down to see that he was, now, wearing the pants, or shorts, Luffy was wearing before. He looked up at Luffy with the same expression.

Luffy was smiling brightly like he accomplished something great. "Now, you're wearing pants again," he answered the unasked question. Law felt strange wearing the shorts.

Standing up, the fell around his hips and almost fell off. "They're too big," Law commented as he lifted his shirt. You could see his underwear sticking out above the waistband. "Your waist's too big." Law put a thumb between him and the pants before pulling them away from his body. "See?"

Luffy got up and went over to see what he was talking about. "You mean that big gap there?" he asked, pointing to what he was doing and how far they were away from his body.

"Yeah. It means that your shorts will fall off me if I move too much in them. So, walking isn't such a good idea." Law released them and dropped his shirt. "I appreciate the thought, but you could've just told me what you were doing before. You really freaked me out."

"Sorry. But you wouldn't have put them on if I told you to, right?"'

Law sighed, knowing the truth. "You're right. I wouldn't have. I don't wear shorts. I like my pants."

"But you have great legs. Why not wear shorts?" Law's face heated up at the mention of his legs again.

"Because I don't want to." Law sat back down on the bed. Luffy followed him and sat behind him. That ended up with Law sitting against Luffy's chest. The teen wrapped his legs around his chest and made him stay there.

"When's dinner?'

"In about thirty minutes." Law sighed again as he relaxed. After Luffy's initial reaction to him, the guy had calmed down considerably even after he left him alone in the room for a bit. He was acting normal and it made Law feel much better.

After those thirty minutes, their food was slid in. Law got up and fetched it from the floor. Luffy looked excited to see the tray. "Finally! It feels like I haven't eaten for days!" Luffy said as he brought it over to the bed.

Law sat down with it and looked at the food. He cringed at seeing a couple of sandwiches on one plate. Looking at the other, he smiled. It was rice balls with a grilled fish and a salad for a side. There was, also, a cup of tea and ice cream sundae for him. Luffy got a milkshake and a cup of juice.

"I see that Black Leg-ya's getting more elaborate with his meal planning again," Law stated as he picked up a rice ball. Luffy was staring at him as he ate his sandwiches. He found it strange and slightly uncomfortable. "What? Do you have something to say?"

"Why don't you like bread?"

"I have reasons." Law swallowed his mouthful before speaking again. "I've hated it ever since I can remember. I just didn't like it."

"Is it how it tastes? Or is it something else?"

"I don't really know. I just don't like it." He thought for a second. "I, also, don't like umeboshi."

"Why?"

"Because it's too sour. I don't like the flavor. It tastes gross and very sour." Law hoped that Sanji remembered that he didn't like it. He didn't want to have another argument with him over that again.

When he finished off his rice balls, Law moved on to his fish. "Are you going to eat that?" Luffy asked, pointing at his untouched salad. He looked expectant for something. All of the sandwiches were gone. Law shook his head and the younger man snatched it up before digging in. He wanted to save some room for his ice cream.

Putting down the finished fish, Law picked up his sundae. Taking a bite, he almost moaned at the flavor. The ice cream was chocolate and vanilla with nuts, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and a cherry on top. It was delicious and he thought he was in heaven because it had been a long while since he had ice cream.

"Torao?" He looked up at him. The kid downed his shake in two gulps. That wasn't anything new to him.

"What?" he asked, taking another spoonful of his ice cream and placing it in his mouth.

"What kind of sweets do you like?"

It was a weird question to ask. "Depends on what kinds of sweets you're referring to. Do you mean desserts or just sweet things in general?" Law was willing to tell him his preferences. His crew always got him sweets on holidays or special days.

"Just sweet things in general. Like cake and chocolate."

"I like candy, cookies, cake, custard, ice cream, pastries, pie, tarts, pudding, and chocolate. I don't like anything that has bread," Law answered. He continued to eat his ice cream. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I don't see you eat them very often."

"I don't usually eat them. But I do like all of those things." Luffy nodded as he downed his glass of juice. Law didn't know what kind of juice it was.

Once his sundae was finished, he put the bowl back on the tray and slid it back out. Law looked out the window. "I'm going to take a shower," he announced. "I'll be back in a bit."

Luffy was by his side in an instant. He had already guessed that he was going to follow him. "Can I join you?" Sighing, Law allowed him to take a shower with him. He didn't want to but knew it would start another problem or confrontation if he refused to let him do so.

Gathering his new, clean clothes, Law entered the bathroom with Luffy following behind him. He set his clothes to the side before stripping. Law felt uncomfortable the whole time because he knew that Luffy was in love with him and not just from the curse. He was in love with him long before the curse was put on him.

Once he was naked, Law turned to get in the shower. Before Luffy could enter with him, he grabbed him by the shoulder. He gave him a confused expression. "I have one rule for the shower," he started. "Do not touch me. At all. If you do touch me, there will be consequences. And you won't like them."

Luffy nodded with a smile, but Law felt as if he wasn't going to live up to it. He hoped he would. Law didn't want a situation like the one he had with Robin. She promised and broke it. He knew Luffy was a person that lived up to his promises. Most of the time. That was a thing Law admired him for. He could count on the other for many things if he promised him.

In the shower, Law was the first one to bathe and wash his hair. For the time being, Luffy was honoring their agreement with each other. That made him glad that he could trust him to do as he asked him to.

It was time to switch spots after he was done rinsing his hair out and rinsing his body. Law stood at the back of the shower while Luffy took the front to do what he had to. Law had noticed, when he turned around to switch with him, that Luffy had been staring at him. It made him uncomfortable, but he knew that he had to get over it if he wanted to survive the night with the younger man.

While the other bathed and washed his hair, Law decided to study him since his back was to him. Luffy was smaller in stature compared to him, he was a bit more muscular than him but not by much, his hair was the same colour as him but shorter, there were no scars nor marks on his back, and he looked a lot younger than he really was.

When he turned around, Law couldn't help but study him again. It was okay because Luffy's eyes were closed. The scar on his chest was jagged and didn't look at all taken care of properly over the two years they were apart, his stomach was flat with abs even though he ate a whole bunch, the scar under his eye was very out there, and he was still childish in the face. That childishness would change when he was serious or pissed off.

Realizing he was staring at him, Law looked away with a red face. He turned to give his back to the other man. It had been embarrassing to know that he had been staring. That wasn't a good thing. Of course, he had studied Chopper, but that was a completely different scenario. This time, it was someone that confessed his love for him. Openly and directly. The others never did that nor said anything about loving him.

 _Maybe Nico-ya got closer to it, but she didn't seem to be the same way when she got better._ That made Law think for a moment. _Maybe... Maybe when they get it out of their system, they go back to normal._ Then, he remembered how Sanji acted when he was out of the room and what Robin tried to do. _No. Black Leg-ya still acted the same and Nico-ya tried to..._ He shook his head to get rid of what Nami told him Robin had tried to do with one of his shirts and a pair of his underwear.

"Torao, I'm done." Luffy's voice brought him back to the present. Law looked over his shoulder to see the younger Captain was staring right at him again, as if waiting for him to do something.

"Cut the water off and we can get out." Luffy nodded before he turned to shut it off. Law opened the curtain before grabbing one of the towels. He rubbed it over his head before wrapping it around his waist.

He heard Luffy do the same thing before he left the shower altogether. Law went across the room to his clothes. It felt awkward around Luffy because he knew his feeling for him. His reactions were different from the others because he sort of, kind of liked Luffy the same way. Sure, he liked the others as friends, but he liked Luffy a little more than that. Maybe.

Law sighed. _I guess that it took getting this curse for me to realize it._ He slipped on his shirt. _I think it also took me getting this curse for Straw Hat-ya to act on his feelings that he hadn't told anyone about._ Law went to remove the towel.

Suddenly, arms were wrapped around his chest again. A body was pressed, firmly, against his from behind. Law already knew that it was Luffy. There wasn't anyone else in the room with them. "Straw Hat-ya, what're you doing?" he asked as he tried to remove the arms.

"You smell really, really good," Luffy said into his back. His face was, also, pressed into the top of his back. It was a little weird because he was shorter than him and he didn't know how to react to someone hugging him like that. "You smell sweet."

"I know that. Nami-ya already told me that," Law answered. He didn't think anything of his response because it was the truth.

All of a sudden, he was spun around to face the younger man. Luffy looked pissed off about something. It confused him. "How does Nami know? Have you been around her?" Law was baffled at the obvious hostility about what he told him.

"Straw Hat-ya..." Law thought, very carefully, about what he wanted to say next so he wouldn't set the other off again. "Do you remember what Nico-ya told you about what's going on with me?" Luffy didn't react nor respond to what he was saying. Law took a deep breath before explaining it to him. "I give off a sweet scent that everyone can smell. She told me that she could even before you and your crew arrived here. That's what's making you and others so violent."

His explanation didn't seem to calm the teen down at all. That worried him considerably because Law didn't know what he would do since he was angry. Without warning, Luffy jumped on him and made him fall to the floor. Law grunted as his head and body connected with the floor.

"What the hell?" Law groaned out as he rubbed the back of his head. A weight on his stomach made him open his eyes and look up. His heart almost stopped at seeing the predatory, hungry gaze in Luffy's eyes. But it also looked like he was fighting something inside himself. "St-Straw Hat-ya?"

Luffy didn't say anything as he just sat there, not moving. Law blushed at the feeling of the other's groin pressing into his stomach. He could feel it through his shirt. Looking down, he realized that Luffy was still only in the towel. That didn't make him feel any better about his situation he found himself in.

"St-Straw H-Hat-ya?" he tried again. Law almost screamed when Luffy leaned closer to his face.

**Cliffhanger! Soooorrrrryyyy! I didn't mean to take so long updating. Please, forgive me. I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Just wait. I won't spoil it for you. Don't worry. I'm still working on all of my other stories. Have a wonderful, beautiful day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. A wildlife technician, Richard Thomas, took the famous tongue twister, "how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood" and calculated a rough estimate of what the answer would actually be. It came out to be around 700 pounds.**

**2\. Red Solo cups are a common souvenir to bring back from the United States. The novelty comes from the cups being used in many party scenes in movies.**

**3\. Swedish meatballs originated from a recipe King Charles XII brought back from Turkey in the early 1800s.**

**4\. Saint Lucia is the only country in the world named after a woman. The country was named after Saint Lucy of Syracuse by the French.**


	18. Decisions Made

**Decisions Made**

The closer Luffy's face got to his, the more uncomfortable Law got. He didn't know what to do at the moment. He was frozen there. Law was very worried about what Luffy was trying to do. He could still see the flickering emotions in the other's eyes. Luffy's grip on the front of his shirt tightened as he got right in his face.

Soon enough, the other's lips touched his in a soft way. It shocked him at how gentle it was. Almost as if he was trying not to scare him any more than he already had. The kiss was soft and sweet, like a kiss shared by middle schoolers or elementary kids.

Flabbergasted by it, Law didn't move for a few moments. Luffy didn't seem to mind and only pressed closer to him. It felt odd that he was doing this with him, but Law couldn't figure out what to do. It was all so confusing to him. One moment Luffy was being rough, aggressive, and aggravated. Now, he was being gentle, kind, and compassionate to him. It wasn't normal to Law. He'd never experienced something like that before.

After a moment more, Luffy pulled back with a smile on his face. It was that cheerful, friendly smile he normally had when talking to people or just him. Almost as if he was better and not being affected by the curse anymore. 

They sat there like that for Gods knew how long. The younger Captain was still holding onto his shirt and sitting on top of him. Law was still embarrassed by what Luffy just did. It wasn't something he'd been expecting at all. To be honest, he'd been expecting Luffy to attack him like Zoro or even Robin had.

"St-Straw Hat-ya..." he started. _What the hell was that about? Why did he do that? Why's he so calm and normal now?_

"Hm?" The more he looked, the more Luffy took on the look of a lovestruck man. Kind of how Sanji looked when he saw a beautiful woman. It was a little creepy.

"Get off me... please." The other nodded before releasing his grip on his shirt and allowing him to get up. Law was still naked from the waist down except for the towel. Luffy was just naked without the one around him.

When he was standing, Law, quickly, put underwear and pants on. He was worried about what the other would do if he stayed naked for too much longer. As soon as he was done, Law left to go get in the bed. He could hear Luffy rush with whatever he was doing before slamming into him as he came into the room.

The force sent both men onto the bed from about four feet from the foot of it. It made Law yelped from the suddenness of it and the pain it brought him. "What the fuck, Straw Hat-ya?" he asked as he picked his face up from the bed.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't stop. I thought you were already near the bed," Luffy replied. Law could hear the smile in his voice. "Are you hurt?"

"Not really. My back will, probably, be sore tomorrow. Other than that, I should be fine." After a minute, he moved to be laying in the bed probably. Luffy did the same before cuddling up to him. "You better not try anything. I'll cut you up and string you about."

"Okay. Got it." With that, Law settled down before trying to go to sleep. He was desperate for sleep because he knew that everyone was going to freak out the next day. He was still going to do what he decided to after his time with Luffy.

It took him a while, but he, finally, fell asleep. It was sort of peaceful, but he didn't really want to sleep. Law didn't trust sleeping with Luffy so close to him. That was like signing your death certificate.

...

The next morning, Law awoke to the feeling of something on his stomach. As he tried to wake up more, the object moved a little. That's when he realized what it was. A hand was on his stomach under his shirt. 

As soon as he figured it out that it was there, he reached down and tried to remove it. That ended up in failure because Luffy wouldn't move his hand. Frustrated, Law huffed before trying to get out of the bed. Luffy wouldn't let him do that, either.

"Straw Hat-ya, let me get up," he said loud enough that he hoped the other would hear. Luffy just groaned before pressing his face into his chest. That just aggravated him even more. Trying again, it ended with the same result.

Getting frustrated with it, he just pushed the other off before standing from the bed. The hand slipped out from under his shirt. His actions woke the other up. Luffy opened his eyes before looking at the man.

"What's wrong, Torao?" he asked with a sleep-laden voice. To Law, it made him sound a little cute and a little sexy, not that he would say that to anyone. that was something he'd keep to himself till the day he died.

"I'm ready to get up," he responded. Luffy just nodded as he laid back down, staring at him while laying his head on Law's pillow. Law tried to ignore him as he walked over to the stack of books, picked one out, and then came back to the bed.

Making Luffy move over, Law sat down before going to read his book. Luffy was disturbing him because he wouldn't stop staring at him. Law didn't know how to feel about their relationship now. Luffy, pretty much, confessed to him and now they were acting as if it was normal. It wasn't to Law, though.

About an hour later, breakfast was served. Law got up before getting up. When he sat back down, he noticed what it was. He hoped that Luffy wouldn't get pissed off about what Sanji did. _Black Leg-ya, are you trying to piss off your Captain? Especially with me here?_

For breakfast, Sanji made lasagna. Only, Law's was cut into a heart with parmesan cheese on top in the shape of a heart as well. Luffy's looked normal. To drink, Luffy got a cup of ale while Law got a cup of coffee.

"What's that?" Luffy asked as Law gave him a plate. He, eagerly, dug in before Law could even tell him what it was. "It's delicious! I don't think I've ever had this before."

"it's lasagna. I've had it a few times before." Law began to eat as he watched the other, making sure he didn't react badly to anything. Mainly to how Sanji made his plate. "After breakfast, what do you want to do?"

"Do you have anything fun to do? Other than books?" Luffy asked as he finished off his plate. He grabbed up his cup before downing it in one go.

"I have a deck of cards. We could play a card game." He hoped that he wouldn't suggest the same thing Sanji did the time he was with him. That would be a fast no if he did.

"We can play poker. I don't really know how to play. Sanji and Zoro would play it but would wind up fighting each other in the end." Law nodded. He could see that. The two men were very competitive between themselves. Law knew that from just being with them for only a short time.

"Okay." After they finished their food, Law got the deck of cards before starting to teach Luffy how to play the game. He took about an hour or so to explain the rules and gist of it before the younger man was able to grasp it.

After the aggravation of having to teach him the game, they began playing. At first, Law was winning because he didn't think Luffy was able to understand yet. When he put his hand down, it was lower than Law's. That seemed to upset the other.

Two hours later, lunch was served. Law stopped their game to get the food. Luffy, at least, won a few games before they were fed. His attitude seemed to be getting better because he was winning. "This game's kind of hard. I don't really remember the meaning of some of the cards," Luffy said as he put down another hand. It was a high card hand.

"You'll get it in time. Don't beat yourself up over it," Law replied. He put down his hand. One pair.

"You're really good at this game."

"I've played it for a long time. It's something to do with my crew when we're traveling." Law dealt them more cards to start their next game before taking a bite of his lunch. It was a turkey dinner. That was fine with him. To drink, he had green tea while Luffy had cola. He guessed that Franky was fine with it.

"So, you play games with your crew?"

"Yeah. Sometimes. We, mostly, play card games together." Law put down a two pair. Luffy smiled as he set down a full house. "You get better the more you play. But it's mostly just luck." He handed them new cards. "I can beat most of my crew."

"That's awesome." Law just shrugged as they continued to eat and play. He exchanged one card for a new one. After a bit, they were done eating and he could tell that the other was getting bored. "Can we made this game more fun?" he asked.

That made Law look up at him. "What do you have in mind?" He put down a straight flush. Luffy only had a straight.

"How about..." Law watched Luffy think for a moment. It was rare to see him do that because he, normally, thought aloud. "How about if I win, I get to kiss you?" That made Law's eyes widen. "And if you win, you can do whatever you want."

"Um..." Law was speechless at the mention of kissing again. Of course, he came to terms that he liked Luffy as more than just friends. But that didn't mean he wasn't embarrassed or uneasy about it. Just knowing that the other was straight forward with it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Please? I won't do anything other than that." The young man was pleading with him with his eyes. He looked like a small puppy begging for a treat. It tugged at his heartstrings. It was odd that the man could look so adorable at the age of nineteen.

Sighing, Law made his decision. "Fine. I agree." Luffy grinned as they started up again. They went a few times and Law won them all. He got Luffy to do a few things for him like let him touch his face and stretch it and inspect the scar on his chest.

Then, it came down to a certain game. Law looked at the clock. They had about ten minutes before they could leave the room. He was hoping it would get there faster before they had to show their cards. Law felt a little confident about his hand, but uneasy as well.

Setting his cards down first, Law showed his hand to the other man. "Four of a kind," he said, looking at Luffy.

The man grinned widely as he laid his cards down. Law's face paled as he saw the hand that Luffy placed in front of him. "Royal flush." Law's jaw dropped open when he realized what the fuck just happened. The other Captain won. Now, he got to kiss him. "I get to kiss you since I won, Torao."

As he raised his head up, Law almost fell backward off the bed when he found Luffy coming closer to him. "Wait," he said as he put his hands up. He put them to his face and started to push him backward. 

"No. You made a deal with me. I won. I get to kiss you," Luffy retorted. He pushed against his hands. "Are you going back on your promise?"

That made Law freeze up. He was questioning his reliability, wasn't he? Narrowing his eyes, he looked at him. "No. I'm not going back on my word. Just... let me move to where my back isn't facing toward the side of the bed. I don't want to fall off."

Understanding where he was coming from, Luffy backed off enough to where Law could clean up their cards and situate himself to where he was leaning against the pillows and headboard. When that was done, Luffy put himself in between Law's legs.

The two sat there for a moment before Luffy leaned in and placed his lips on Law's again. It was soft like the one in the bathroom. Their lips were lightly touching, but he felt as if it was going to change in a moment.

After a moment or so, he knew the feeling was a premonition of what was to come. Luffy pressed his lips closer to Law's. It didn't startle him because he already knew it was going to happen. What did almost freak him out was when a wet, warm appendage slid across his bottom lip.

It made him gasp. Then, the object was stuck into his mouth. After a minute, Law realized what it was. It was Luffy's tongue. When it registered in his mind, Law froze. He didn't know what to do. That was the problem. Law was still nervous about the whole thing.

Luffy's tongue seemed to map out his whole mouth. It licked every part of his mouth it could reach, which was everywhere. Luffy was stretching his tongue so he could reach every nook and cranny of Law's mouth.

When it came to touching his tongue, Law jerked at the feeling of the other's on his. The taste of his tongue was different. It was sweet but a little savory. That shocked him because he expected the other to taste like lunch. Not like... that.

Luffy swirled his tongue around him before pulling Law's tongue into his own mouth. He sucked on it as if it was a piece of candy or a sucker. For Law, he still couldn't wrap his head around what the younger man was doing. He'd never experienced something like this before. _It's not a fucking treat! Why's he so interested in my tongue?_

When the need for air arose, Law turned his head to the side. He gasped for breath as the other pressed closer to him. Luffy was breathing heavily as well. But there was a wide grin on the other's face. Law knew that his own face was, probably, a dark shade of red.

Before either one of them could say anything to each other, a knock sounded on the door before the smaller door was opened up. "You can leave now," Nami said. She sounded a little jealous about something. "Your 24 hours are up."

As soon as those words left her lips, Law pushed Luffy back before scrambling to the door. He wanted his time to himself and, Goddamnit, he was going to get it. Law wrenched the door open before rushing past Nami to his bedroom. He wasn't going to say anything to his crew nor the other crew.

Quickly, Law gathered some clothes, his bottles of alcohol, a few other things. When all of his stuff was in a bag, he, as fast as he could, made his way to the smaller submarine that they had. Law made sure not to bump into anyone as he made his way there.

Once he was there, Law climbed in before checking to see if everything was stocked. The smaller submarine was big enough to carry about ten or more people, much bigger than the Straw Hats' shark submerge.

Finding everything in place and stocked up, he shut the hatch before going to the control room. Once there, Law started it up and submerged before going a few meters away from the sub. He released a sigh as he relaxed into the chair in front of the control panel. His body was shaking violently as he stared at his original submarine.

The smaller sub was very similar to the Polar Tang. The differences were the size, the one he was in currently didn't have poles for the sails, and it was a darker shade of yellow than the other. It still had his symbol on the side of it, word DEATH on the side as well, and built similarly. Law got the others to help built it in case they needed it.

The smaller submarine had one bathroom, a medium-small kitchen, about two or three bedrooms that could hold five beds each alone with one single bedroom, the control room, a medical room that could hold about ten to fifteen people, and an office that held a transponder snail. He knew that they would call him when they realized that he wasn't on the ship anymore.

Law got up before taking his items to one of the bedrooms. He was able to unpack before the sound of the snail going off got his attention. Finishing up, Law made his way to the office before sitting behind the desk. He picked up the speaker right before he was bombarded by a worried Bepo.

"Captain, why did you leave the ship? I know you took the other sub, but why?" the guy asked. Law knew that he was only freaking out because he didn't say anything to anyone else.

"I'm taking a break from everyone. Don't worry. I'll come back in a little while. Just... let me have some time to think about some things. I... I have a lot to think about right now." He took a deep breath before continuing. "In a few days or so, some people will be visiting me. I'll return before then or when that time comes. Just... I need some time away from people."

"I see. Please, be safe. I'll let the others know about your decision. You really should've told us before you did this, though." He could read between the lines. _He means that I really should've told him about my decision. No wonder he was so upset and concerned._

"I know. Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He picked at the sleeve on his shirt. "I promise to come back in a bit. Don't worry too much about me.'

"Alright. Please, stay safe."

"I will." With that, they hung up. Law let out a deep, relaxed sigh as he leaned back in the chair. "This might screw some things up, but I really, _really_ need some time to myself and away from people in general."

**Is this chapter good? Please, let me know. And, I'm so sorry for not updating in a long while. Please, forgive me for doing so. I'm trying my hardest to update my stories. Have a wonderful day and stay safe. I love you all too much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Because snow is composed of ice, it can be classified as a mineral. Water, however, does not fall under the same classification, and is not a mineral.**

**2\. Of the 9,000 Blockbuster stores that existed in the early 1990s, at least 10 Blockbusters are open across the U.S. Seven of those in Alaska.**

**3\. There is a geocache on the International Space Station placed in 2008. It has been visited four times by other astronauts.**

**4\. The Vatican had music which was forbidden to be copied and was only played twice per year. It was secret for almost 150 years until a 14-year-old Mozart heard it and transcribed it from memory.**


	19. Another Problem and Animals

**Another Problem and Animals**

He got up from the office chair before going back to the single bedroom he picked. There was a bookshelf that covered one entire wall of the room. It was stocked with books he'd gotten his crew to put there. They ranged from fantasy books to medical books to horror books. Law wasn't particular about them. He just liked to read.

The room, also, consisted of a brass double bed, a mahogany desk against the wall opposite of the bookshelf, a rolling chair with the desk, an oak dresser near the bookshelf, and two metal nightstands on either side of the bed. His crew called it the Captain's quarters because they made it for him. Law thought it was sweet of them to think about him when helping him create the smaller submarine. He wouldn't have thought about it. It wasn't in his plans when he had modeled it. Some of his crew went about changing them a little to fit it in.

As he searched for a book to read, he heard the snail going off again. Law sighed as he left his room for the office once again. He sat behind the desk before picking up the speaker. "Hello?" he asked into it. He hoped that it wasn't anyone looking for him. His hopes were dashed when the person spoke.

"Trafalgar Law." He paled at hearing that voice. It was Akainu. How the hell he got Law's number for this particular snail or any other was beyond him. He didn't say anything for a time. That seemed to piss the other man off. "I know you're still there."

"What do you want?" Law questioned. He was starting to get annoyed that people were finding out where he was and things they shouldn't know. "How did you get the number for this snail?" It wasn't an unreasonable question. He just wanted to know how others were figuring it out.

"That doesn't matter right now. You're near Dressrosa, aren't you?" That made all of the colour drain from his face once again. _Is it the scent that's giving away my position? It did say that it attracts people to me. I guess they do know where I am. Shit_

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm setting out to come to you. Don't go anywhere. If you do, I'll find out again." Law almost started freaking out. _Now he's after me?! Can my life get any worse?!_

"No. Leave me the hell alone. I have enough to deal with here." He was being honest. Law had his plate full enough with the people wanting to come visit him already, them finding out his number, and others freaking out about the curse.

"I don't care. I'm coming if you like it or not." Law slammed his fist on the desk.

"I said no and that's final. I don't care if you're the Fleet Admiral now nor do I care what's going on in the world about this. I just want to be left alone. If you come here, I won't meet with you. Stay the fuck away from me and my crew." He was huffing by the time he finished speaking. Law hadn't been screaming, but he'd been holding in the feeling to do so. It pissed him off that nobody wanted to listen to him.

"I'm still doing it. Something isn't right and I want you to tell me what's going on." What creeped him out the most about the conversation they were having was how Akainu was acting. He wasn't being as forceful as he normally was. The guy was acting sort of nice and not yelling at him. That was very odd and concerning. Law didn't like the implications of that.

"What do you want from me?" Law was furious. Everybody wanted to ignore his wishes and go against everything he said. It was getting aggravating and frustrating.

"You. Isn't that what everyone wants? You? You're wanted by everyone in the world. What did you do?" It made him almost throw the snail across the room. He was telling the truth, though. Everyone in the world was hunting and looking for him.

"It doesn't concern you," Law retorted. He was getting even angrier with the conversation as it went on. "Leave me be. Even if you do come here, I won't give you the time of day. I'm staying where I am and not interacting with you." Law didn't care who he was. He was putting his foot down. 

There was silence for a bit before the other spoke in a serious, creepy tone that made chills run down his spine. "We'll see about that." Then, he hung up before Law could respond. Law slammed the speaker down before storming back to his room.

When he was there, he screamed and threw his bag he brought with him across the room. It wasn't filled with anything and just, softly, hit the bookshelf. Nothing fell from the shelf, either. "What the hell is wrong with people?!" he half-shouted, half-growled out. "Why can't they just leave me the fuck alone?! I just want this curse to go away! I want to be left alone like before! But I don't want to give it to anyone else! Can't someone come and help me?!"

Law wanted to cry. He just wanted the curse to be lifted and him go about his life as he had before. It was unfair that he had to go through this. By the time he was done with his tantrum, the only things still standing were the bed and the bookshelf. Law didn't want to mess with the bed and the bookshelf was out of the question.

The dresser was dumped over with its drawers ripped out and thrown about, the nightstands were on the ground, the desk was knocked over, and the chair was upside-down. He was huffing and still pissed. Now, he had to clean up the mess he made.

Carefully, he picked up what he knocked over and put the stuff back inside and on top. Once he was finished, Law let out a sigh as she sat on the bed. The room was back in order and he was able to relax now.

When he wasn't with others, he acted how he wanted and felt. If he felt childish, he acted that way. if he felt like being serious, he would be. It was because nobody was there to judge his actions. With his crew or anyone else, they'd be quick to question him about it.

A smile came to his face. That ever-present scowl on his face smoothed out to a happy, joyful expression. Even his eyebrows weren't in that angry way. Then, he started laughing. For some reason, he found his situation funny.

"If Lami could see me now, she'd laugh at me, too," he said aloud. "Mom and Dad would try to help me along with Cora-san. But I think he'd laugh at me before deciding to help." He chuckled at that. "Yeah. That's how he'd react."

Getting up from the bed, he went to look out the window. Even though he was underwater, he could still see the light of the sun. It was starting to set. _My first night completely alone. No one to wake me up in the morning or even cook for me tonight. I guess that's fine. I know how to cook so that's not a problem._

Pushing off the window, he went to the kitchen to make him something to eat. Law got some things out to cook with once he arrived at the kitchen. He was making spaghetti. It was easy and something he was craving. He knew how to cook almost anything and everything.

As he cooked, he thought about Luffy's words to him. The younger man loved him. He'd loved him even before the curse was in place. _If that's the case, why didn't he tell me beforehand? When did he start loving me? He never really told me._

After he was finished cooking, Law sat at the table and started eating. Right before he put his fork in his mouth, he thought he saw something out the corner of his eye. Looking to the side as he put it in his mouth, he swore he saw something in the window across the room.

Law got up before going to look out of it. When he glanced out the window, he didn't see anything at first. "Could've just been a fish," he assured himself. He went back over to his food and finished it before deciding to go take a bath. Law stripped in his bedroom while he went around to find himself some clothes. He didn't have to worry about others because he was alone.

The good thing was that it had a small bathroom on it. When he was there, the ship moved a little. Almost as if something knocked into it. Furrowing his brows, Law went to check out the window of the control room.

He felt the ship move a little more and almost knock him off balance. That's when he went faster to see what was going on. As soon as he got to the room, Law cut the lights on to see if he could find anything outside.

Once they were on, he looked around to see what could be hitting the sub. As he searched the ocean, he saw his main submarine in the distance. They seemed fine so he wasn't worried about the others. "What the hell hit mine then?" he inquired as he kept looking around.

Suddenly, something swam across the entire front of it. It made him fall backward, landing on his naked ass on the floor. As soon as the pain subsided in his rear-end, he looked up to see what the hell that'd been. His eyes widened when he realized what that thing was.

A young sea king was staring at him through the window. It was smaller than ones he'd seen so that's why he assumed it was a young one. It confused him, though, because they, normally, didn't mess with his submarine. But this one was a little different. Getting up, he moved to the side. The sea king's eyes followed him.

This one looked like a serpent or dragon. It had small arms near its head and was bluish in colour. Its eyes were a bright yellow that seemed to glow in the lights from the submarine. He wondered why it was even there. Then, it hit him. What the paper had said before came back to him.

_It attracts people and animals. Beings from all over the world will start looking for you._

That made him gasp. He'd forgotten all about it attracting animals. Not just people. _Oh fuck. That means this sea king is..._ Law wanted to scream and shout for help but knew he was the only one there. It was a bad situation to be put in. _Maybe... Maybe it'll just hang around and not do anything. It could be possible._

Law hoped that his optimism was on his side. Turning the lights back off, he saw that it stayed, watching him. Even without the lights being on, he could still see it in the darkness. It was almost as if it glowed in the light of the moon.

"Alright. I'm still going to take a bath," Law spoke. The creature didn't seem to acknowledge his words. Choosing to turn around and go back to the bathroom, Law did just that. He could tell that the sea king was following and watching him through the windows he passed by.

In the room, Law ran himself a bath before getting in. He looked at the window across the room and saw an eye watching him through it. Law gave off a sigh as he began to bathe. It was just something he had to get used to. Nothing he was new to. It was kind of like being on the ship with Law's crew.

When he was finished with his bath, Law got out, let the water drain, and wrapped a towel around his waist before grabbing another to dry his hair off with. When he looked back out the window once again, the eye was still watching him. _I guess it's going to stay there for the time being. I just have to ignore it._

When he left the room to go back to his bedroom, Law thought about the look of the sea king. It wasn't like any of them he'd seen before. It was odd. That one looked like a new kind of species that hadn't been recorded before. It was serpent-like like some of the others, but it had a very different physical appearance.

In his room, he got dressed before looking to see if it was still there. One of its eyes was still peering in at him. _Is this thing going to keep on watching me? I don't understand what it wants nor why it's here. Is it because of the curse? Is it drawn to me like the others? I expect more animals to come looking for me now. This might not be good, but I'll just have to wait and see._

He chose to ignore it and go to bed. Law slipped in before turning the light off. He was facing the window. The eye was still staring at him. It wasn't something he wanted to keep looking at. Turning over, he took in a deep breath before letting it out. He was tired and wanted to be left alone by everyone and everything.

...

Suddenly, he was woken up by the ship, violently, moving again. He shot up before cutting the light back on. As soon as it was on, Law looked at the window. The eye wasn't there at first. Then, it appeared again, looking straight at him.

"Can't I get some sleep?" he asked in an aggravated tone. It pissed him off that the sea king woke him up and made him freak out for a moment. It was still dark outside. That made him even angrier.

The sea king looked at the wall before back at him. It confused him. _What's it wanting me to do?_ Getting up, he looked at the wall. _Is it something on the other side of the wall?_ Moving to the room next door, Law didn't see anything different about it.

Out the window, the eye was back. It was confusing him because nothing was going on in the room. Nothing was out of place. The eye looked at the wall again. Law furrowed his eyebrows before getting an idea.

Law went back to his room and grabbed his pillow and blanket off the bed. When those were in his hands, he went to the control room. That was in the direction that the sea king had been indicating, If it wasn't the room next door, it was probably that room. It was the only room on the entire ship that had a big enough window in it.

Once he arrived at the control room, he set out a pallet on the cold, hard ground before laying down. The sea king watched his every move. It made him uneasy because Law wasn't used to being stared at so intently. It was odd.

"Is this what you wanted? For me to come out here and sleep in this room?" he questioned. Even though he knew the sea king couldn't understand him, let alone answer him, Law still asked. It made him feel a little bit better to talk to it.

As he laid there, he saw that there were fish surrounding it, looking at him the same way as the other. To Law, it was creepy and made him feel uneasy. _The note did say that animals would be attracted to me. Is this why they're here? Are they here because of my scent? I don't think I like the looks of this._ Law sighed heavily before closing his eyes.

It took him a long time o go back to sleep. He chalked it up to the stares from the creatures outside the window. They made him tense and were unnerving, to say the least. Slowly but surely, he did fall asleep. It took longer than he wanted but it did come to him. This time, though, nothing disturbed his peaceful sleep.

**Is this good? I thought I'd add some animals to the mix. Please, let me know what you think. I like the idea of a sea king being attracted to him. It's now even worse for him. Anyway, have a terrific and beautiful day. I love you all and you all are special to me. Your comments and encouragement help me a lot because of the problems I'm facing in my life. It makes me feel much better and I thank you all for that. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Credit card EMV chip technology has been around since 1986. It was first implemented in France, with Germany following shortly after.**

**2\. The odds of being born on the 29th of February are 1 in 1461.**

**3\. People who donate blood in Sweden are sent a text message each time their blood saves a life.**

**4\. In the U.S., around 3/4 of all houses possess at least 1 jar of peanut butter.**


	20. Kuzan and Sea King

**Kuzan and Sea King**

The next morning was very awkward for Law. When he woke up, the sea king was still there along with the fish from the night before. It made him feel uncomfortable because they continued to stare at him. But it didn't stop him from going about like normal.

One thing that did bother him a lot was that his back was sore. He guessed that's what he got for sleeping on the floor. _I could've slept in one of the chairs. But no. I chose to sleep on the floor. Good job._

Law made himself breakfast since he was alone. It was just a fruit parfait. He didn't care what he ate. The dish was easy, fast, and delicious. The feeling of being watched was still there. Looking at the window, he found the eye in the window once again.

He sighed, swallowing his food. "This is going to be normal for me now. Isn't it?" he asked aloud. Nobody answered him because he was completely alone except for the sea king and the fish around his submarine.

Once he was done eating, he washed his dishes before going to find something to read. Law could feel the sea king follow him as he moved about his ship. To be honest, it was starting to not bother him anymore. He didn't think that was a good thing. If he thought about it, it was worse that he was starting to get used to it.

While he was browsing his books, he heard the snail go off in the other room. Casually, he strolled to the room before sitting in front of it. Law looked at it for a second before deciding to pick it up. "Hello?" he asked in a neutral tone. There was no telling who was on the other side. It seemed that everyone in the world was, somehow, getting his number lately.

"I'm waiting for you on the surface," Kuzan said into the speaker. Law almost had a heart attack. "I promise I won't do anything. We'll just have a civil conversation. Then, I'll leave. Alright? Does that sound fair to you?"

Thinking it over, Law really didn't want to surface. He had no idea if he'd keep that promise or not. If he didn't, only the Gods knew what would happen to him at that point. The man was bigger than him and could freeze him. Those two things were problems for Law.

"Fine. But I need to warn you about something." He wasn't sure what the sea king was up to.

"What is it?" Kuzan inquired. He sounded confused and a little skeptical. As if he couldn't believe Law was warning him about something.

"There's a sea king around my sub. I don't know what it wants. That's all." There was silence for a moment. It wasn't something he'd normally do. But he felt obliged to warn the man of the danger they both were probably in.

"Thank you for the warning."

"Alright. I'm going to surface." With that, he put the speaker back on the snail. Law didn't do anything for a few moments. Everything in his being was telling him not to do it, but he said he would. "It's just for a bit. Come on. You can do it."

Law rose from the chair before going to the controls. He sat down before making it rise up. The sea king followed him. He knew it was going to do it. The creature had been watching him since the day before every time he changed rooms.

Once he broke the surface, he saw the creature stay under the water. That confused him. Then, he searched for Kuzan. He spotted him standing near the Thousand Sunny. It was as if he was checking it out without boarding it. Law sighed as he got up and went to leave the ship.

As soon as he exited the submarine, Kuzan made his way over to him. Law had been a good bit away from the Straw Hats' ship and his original ship. Law was wary as he came closer. A voice in his mind was telling him to go back inside and submerge again, but he ignored it so he could get the man to go away.

Kuzan came closer before getting up to where Law was. For a moment or two, they just stood a few feet away, not saying anything to each other. It was kind of awkward and Law felt uneasy about it.

Then, the other began to talk. "Nothing seems different about you. You still look the same as when I last remember seeing you."

"It's not my appearance that changed. It's the curse that I was given that caused this whole mess," Law retorted. He didn't want to interact with people. Law just wanted some peace and quiet for a while. But he, also, had to do something about Kid's crew when they arrived. "Is that all you came here to do? Check to see if I changed in looks?"

The other didn't say anything for a bit. It was starting to creep him out. Kuzan seemed to be studying him. To be honest, Law didn't like to be stared at. The feeling made him think of himself as something on display for everyone to see. That wasn't a good feeling.

"I'm going back inside," he said. "You need to get off my ship or you'll drown."

As he turned to go back inside, he felt a hand grab onto his arm. He looked up to see Kuzan standing right in front of him. The guy was looming over him, no real expression on his face from what Law could see. It was disturbing because he didn't know his intentions. 

"Aokiji..." He saw him frown a bit. That wasn't a good sign.

"Call me Kuzan. Aokiji was my Marine Admiral title." Slowly, Law nodded. He didn't want to upset him.

"What do you want, Kuzan?" It was concerning that the man was just standing there. Law was confused and very creeped out by his actions. But he wasn't attacking him. That was good, right?

After a few minutes or so of them just standing there and Kuzan holding onto his arm, Law realized that the feeling he had in his gut was true. Suddenly, he was pushed up against the wall right next to the door with and his hands were held above his head.

"What're you doing?!" Law screamed at him. He was starting to panic because he was all alone with the man. Nobody was there to help him. He was on his own now. "You promised you wouldn't do anything!"

The man didn't do anything for the moment. That wasn't okay with Law. He couldn't tell what he was going to do next. That was the worse part. Law couldn't predict the other's next moves, which made him panic even more. _This isn't good. I need help. Please, someone, anyone, come help me. I don't want to be attacked._

Seeming to realize Law's internal turmoil, Kuzan tried to make him feel better and calm down. "I'm not trying to hurt you, so you don't need to worry about that. I'm just trying to figure something out. Give me a few minutes."

"What you're doing is enough to make me worry as it is," Law growled out. He tried to pull his hands free. That didn't work and only made Kuzan tighten his grip on him. Choosing that he was done looking scared, he mustered up a glare at him. "Let my hands go."

"Give me a bit." The way he was acting wasn't normal for him. Law knew that. He'd met him a few times throughout his time as a Pirate. This wasn't how he normally was. The guy was laid back and polite but not like this.

It was a bit later when Law started to get frustrated with him. _He isn't doing anything. What's he up to? My arms are starting to get tired._ Law looked over at the Sunny, so he didn't have to keep looking at the older man.

It was a miracle that it hadn't been messed with yet. They'd been on the Polar Tang for more than a week. But their ship still hadn't been touched by others. Law thought it was a blessing because Franky and the rest of them would have a conniption if their ship was damaged at all. To be honest, it was a good ship, but Law liked his sub more.

Suddenly, he felt something near his face. Turning back to see what Kuzan was doing, he wasn't ready for what happened next. The man pressed their lips together. Law's eyes widened as it happened. The taller man pushed his lips closer to his. The good thing was that he didn't try to deepen the kiss.

A few moments later, he pulled back, giving them time to breathe. Law couldn't help but stare at the other in shock. His hands were released, but he didn't know what to do anymore. The ex-Marine stood in front of him.

It wasn't long after that happened that the sea king rose from the water. It looked furious. Law felt a jolt of fear go through his body at the sight of it staring down at them. Kuzan didn't pay it any attention. "Hmmm. It didn't make me feel any better," Kuzan commented. "I still have that feeling."

"What the hell was that for?" Law, finally, asked, getting his mind back together. It wasn't as if it never happened before. A good amount of Luffy's crew had done that. Even Boa had. But he wasn't expecting it from Kuzan. That was why he didn't want to meet him.

"I was just checking something." He looked over at the sea king. It started moving closer to the two men. It was much, much smaller than normal sea kings but still huge. Its head was small enough to probably fit onto the deck of the sub he was on. "I have to get going. I'll come to visit again sometime. Hopefully, you can get rid of this curse. If you can't, expect more people to come after you." He waved at him as he hopped off the deck. "See you later. Stay safe."

Law just watched him leave. As soon as he was out of sight, he turned his attention to the sea king that was moving closer. His fear spiked again, but he didn't dare move a muscle because he didn't want it to attack him.

It scared him even more as the sea king laid its head down next to him on the deck. Law didn't know how to deal with it. Its eye was right in front of him, staring at him. It was shocking and terrifying at the same time. Law found it fascinating as well. His curiosity was getting the better of him.

Taking a few steps closer to it, he reached out a hand toward it. The giant creature didn't move and just continued to watch him. Law swallowed the large lump in his throat before letting his hand rest on the side of its face.

The feel of the sea king was much different than he thought. There was something like fur on it, but it was soft, sleek, and a bit damp. The scales were smooth, almost like a worm. It was odd to him, but Law couldn't help it. He was the kind of person to never look a gift horse in the mouth.

Reaching out his other hand, he began to rub both of them across the monstrous being. It was so captivating to be able to touch one. Not many people could say that they were able to touch a sea king and live to tell the tale. Law could do that now. And people probably wouldn't believe him.

For a little while, he continued to run his hands over it. He was too interested in the amazing yet terrifying animal. Then, it moved. Law snatched his hands back and took a few steps away as it raised its head a little only to turn to face him fully. That made him start to worry again.

 _Is it going to eat me now? What's it doing? I don't understand._ It came close again, opening its mouth a small bit. Law started to panic, not remembering that it made his scent stronger. He flinched and squeezed his eyes shut, turning his face away. _If it eats me, what am I supposed to do? My crew will be devastated._

Suddenly, something slimy and wet touched his chest before sliding up across his body. Confused and utterly disgusted, Law opened his eyes to see what the fuck that had been. When he saw what it was, he was flabbergasted.

The sea king had licked him. What had touched him was its tongue. That's why it had felt so gross. Law stared at it for a long time, trying to process what was going on. The sea king, however, didn't wait and licked him again. This time, though, Law was facing the creature fully and its tongue glided over his body once again, leaving a trail and a little on his face.

It was disturbing and very icky. Law could feel the stickiness from its saliva and the slightly rough texture of the tongue. He couldn't do anything at first. But when he regained his mind, Law pushed the tongue away.

"That's disgusting," he said in a loud, disturbed tone. The sea king pulled back, though. Law looked down at his clothes. They were completely soaked in the beast's saliva. "Geat. Now, I need another shower and get out of these clothes."

Turning around, he stripped his shirt before his pants. They were slimy and very wet. Before he could enter the sub again, another lick was made up his back. It made him freeze and go rigid at the feeling of it again. He had even gasped when it happened. That was not something he'd think would happen.

After the tongue was removed from his body, Law turned his head to see the sea king trying to climb his submarine. It made it shake a lot and he had to move a bit to keep his balance. "What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled, not understanding what was going on.

Then, something he never thought would happen occurred. The creature started to shrink. It was as if he was watching something he shouldn't have. It was a few moments later that it was only about a foot taller than him. It had front and back legs. They were proportional to the rest of it now.

Staring with wide eyes, Law tried to register what the hell he just saw. It moved closer before rubbing its head right against his. He was still too stunned to do anything. His clothes were still in his hand and he was still in just his underwear.

Coming out of his stupor, he didn't say anything. He walked inside with the sea king following right behind him, walking like a person on its hind legs. _What the fuck just happened? How did it do that? Can all of them do that? Why is it following me? I don't understand any of this. Can someone, please, tell me what's happening right now?_

**This chapter took me a little bit to make. I hope it's good enough. Anyway, have a wonderful day. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. An amateur beekeeper and a group of scientists found that wax worms are capable of eating and breaking down plastic bags. The setting of a wax worm's stomach can be recreated to safely dispose of plastic bags and bottles.**

**2\. Long ago, people chewed on tree bark as a method of pain relief. Willow bark has a high amount of salicylic acid, an ingredient still used in aspirin today.**

**3\. The oldest "your mom" joke was discovered on a 3,500-year-old Babylonian tablet in Iraq in 1976. The tablet has been lost, but the text remains preserved.**

**4\. Kangaroos keep growing until they die. They are the world's largest marsupial.**


End file.
